


I'm Not In Love

by sunny_witch



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Even is desperate, Even steals kisses, Isak Has Trust Issues, Isak and Vilde are roommates, M/M, isak is in denial, their love is epic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_witch/pseuds/sunny_witch
Summary: Исак не влюблён. Нет. И близко нет. - Или AU, где Эвен никогда не переводился в Ниссен, и они встретились уже в университете. Исак не верит в любовь, а Эвен продолжает его целовать.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Kudos: 6





	1. Привет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Not in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351218) by [cuteandtwisted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandtwisted/pseuds/cuteandtwisted). 



– Тебе тоже нужны салфетки?

В первый раз, когда Исак увидел Эвена Бэк Насхайма, тот только что опустошил диспенсер с салфетками в туалете. Исак стоял там, с любопытством глядя на него, и думал: «Какого хрена?»

Мгновение спустя высокий парень со светлыми волосами вытащил из корзины салфетку, которая выглядела практически неиспользованной, и протянул её Исаку. Тот собирался взять её, как вдруг у него зазвонил телефон.

Звонила _Вильде._

– Исак, можешь мне купить тампоны по дороге домой? Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста. Я поделюсь с тобой хлопьями, ну пожалуйста, – умоляла она его на другом конце линии.

– Какого хрена, Вильде? Я НЕ БУДУ покупать тебе тампоны!

.

В тот день Исак вышел из туалета, так и не помыв руки. И он всего три или четыре раза упоминал странного парня с салфетками во время вечеринок, когда наступало время делиться прикольными историями и развлекать других. Исак даже не мог сказать, как тот выглядел, помнил лишь, что парень был высоким. И да, разумеется, он каждый раз приукрашивал свою историю, в результате чего она становилась более странной, чем была на самом деле. Но это был первый семестр Исака в Университете Осло, и чем более странными казались истории, тем больше друзей у него появлялось.

.

Ну ладно. Всё это было немного фальшиво, но Исак особо не возражал. Как бы банально это ни звучало, но он уже давно не верил в искреннее общение. Разумеется, он по-прежнему дружил с парнями из старшей школы, большинство из которых, как и он, оказались в Университете Осло. Но всё в жизни постоянно менялось, и он больше не мог проводить целый день с Юнасом и остальными. Они выбрали разные специализации, поэтому занятия у них проходили в разных корпусах, и расписание часто не совпадало. Сначала это раздражало, но потом Исак привык.

Самые странные отношения на данный момент сложились у него с Вильде. Он особо не помнил, как они решили стать соседями по квартире, но спустя совсем немного времени он уже устраивал «Вечер только для девушек» и «Вечер сыра и вина». Хотя вообще-то устраивала эти вечеринки Вильде, а Исак лишь жаловался, запираясь у себя в комнате и пытаясь найти новое жильё.

Но Вильде хорошо к нему относилась. Она не задавала никаких вопросов в тот раз, когда он привёл домой случайного парня, и не возражала, что он большую часть времени проводит, закрывшись в своей комнате.

В свою очередь Исак однажды купил ей тампоны, а ещё тащил на себе её бездыханное тело с четырёх или пяти вечеринок. 

.

– Исак, почему ты ненавидишь любовь? – как-то спросила она, прижимаясь к нему в такси, пока он держал в руках её туфли и сумочку.

– Какого хрена, Вильде?

– Почему ты всегда такой циничный? Почему ты не хочешь быть в отношениях?

Нетрезвая Вильде всегда была интересной. И так как порой она бывала невежественной и бесчувственной, то редко вникала во что-то глубоко. Тем не менее Исак оценил гендерную нейтральность в её вопросе.

.

Он так и не ответил на него, потому что Вильде вырубилась секунду спустя. По правде говоря, Исак не ненавидел любовь. Исак любил любовь. Он так хотел быть любимым. Так хотел, чтобы его обнимали. Хотел обнимать в ответ. Он хотел что-то чувствовать, что угодно. Он хотел этого так сильно, что в отчаянии ловил взгляды незнакомых людей на улице. В его глазах плескался безмолвный крик: «Полюби меня, пожалуйста, полюби меня». Но никому так и не удалось заинтересовать его. И каждый раз, когда кто-то пристально смотрел на него в ответ, Исак опускал глаза и ускорял шаг.

У Исака случались кратковременные увлечения. Но он никогда _не осмеливался полюбить_ кого-нибудь, будучи уверенным, что из-за этого потеряет себя.

.

Исак не мог бы с точностью сказать, в какой момент стал таким циничным и отстранённым. Не заметил, когда сарказм внезапно превратился в защитный механизм, когда он начал отгораживаться от всех. Вероятно, последний раз, когда он говорил с кем-то по душам, случился три года назад, на той обшарпанной скамейке с Эвой. Впрочем, и в нём не было искренности.

Исак не осознавал этого тогда, но расставание родителей сильно на нём сказалось. Вообще-то это _сломало_ его. И постепенно вокруг него стали вырастать стены. Он стал отстранённым, всего лишь хрупкой оболочкой того мальчишки, каким был раньше. Его влечение к парням тоже не помогало. Исак был… _пустым_.

– Я чувствую себя пустым, – признался он Вильде несколько дней спустя, когда они допивали вино, оставшееся после очередной девичьей вечеринки.

– Почему бы тебе не позвонить тому парню, с которым ты был на днях? – осторожно предложила она.

– Да пошёл он. Он стал так странно себя вести. Хотел держать меня за руки и целовать на людях. Представляешь? – Исак напился. Очень-очень сильно напился. Иначе он бы никогда в жизни не сболтнул такое, ещё и в разговоре с Вильде.

– Разве это не значит, что ты ему нравишься? – мягко заметила он.

– Мне плевать. Да и он меня теперь типа ненавидит. Пофиг. Пошёл он. – Вскоре после этого Исак вырубился, и когда он проснулся утром, то поклялся больше не пить.

.

Исак познакомился с тем парнем на вечеринке во вторые выходные семестра. У него была загорелая кожа и большие карие глаза, и он потащил Исака к лестнице, где они целовались, кажется, целую вечность. Исаку понравились поцелуи и дразнящие прикосновения, поэтому он позвал парня к себе. Они ограничились тем, что просто подрочили друг другу, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Исака на следующий день накрыл экзистенциальный кризис.

Исак отгородился от него, не отвечал на звонки и не читал сообщения. И когда четыре дня спустя они столкнулись у библиотеки, и парень с загорелой кожей и карими глазами попытался чмокнуть его в губы, Исак с силой его оттолкнул.

– Я этого не хочу. Мы просто потусили один раз. Пожалуйста, оставь меня в покое.

– Ты вообще хоть что-нибудь чувствуешь? – огрызнулся парень.

.

_Я не знаю_ _. Чувствую_ _?_

Когда высокий парень с салфетками из туалета отодвинул стул рядом с Исаком перед занятием по биологии в то утро среды, Исак практически не среагировал на это. Он переписывался с Махди о новой песне, которая только что вышла.

– Привет.

Исак поднял голову, вздрогнув от неожиданно раздавшегося низкого голоса рядом.

– Хм. Привет, – ответил он. 

Высокий парень был в его классе по биологии. Исак видел его несколько раз, но никогда не всматривался в его лицо. Его волосы выглядели нелепо, а улыбка… На его улыбку было приятно смотреть.

Телефон Исака снова завибрировал, поэтому он опустил взгляд и начал набирать ответ. Он украдкой скосил глаза и заметил, что парень продолжает на него смотреть, посмеиваясь.

– Отлично поговорили, – пошутил тот. Исак лишь вежливо улыбнулся в ответ и снова уставился в телефон.

– Я Эвен, – наконец сказал парень, протягивая правую руку.

– Хм… Исак, – нерешительно ответил он.

Они пожали друг другу руки, не отводя глаз, и это было странно. Исак был совершенно сбит с толку и даже не пытался это скрыть. _Почему этот парень с ним разговаривает?_

– Ну и как тебе основы биологии, Исак?

– Хм… Учитывая, что это моя специальность, было бы грустно, если бы мне не нравился этот предмет, – ответил он.

– Бионаука – твой основной предмет? За что ты так с собой?

– Боюсь, мы ещё не достигли той стадии в наших отношениях, чтобы я начал объяснять тебе свой дерьмовый жизненный выбор, – отрезал Исак и тут же понадеялся, что это не прозвучало слишком грубо. Но парень не обиделся, а наоборот рассмеялся, заставляя что-то дрогнуть в груди Исака. Парень был красив.

– А я специализируюсь в медиа- и киноведении и ни хрена не понимаю в этом предмете, – признался Эвен.

– Зачем киноведу основы биологии?

– Мы ещё не достигли той стадии в наших отношениях, чтобы я начал объяснять тебе свой дерьмовый жизненный выбор, Исак.

– Вау, слово в слово. Я впечатлён, – фыркнул Исак, заработав ещё одну улыбку Эвена.

Эвен собирался ответить, но тут в аудиторию вошёл профессор. Эвен помахал Исаку рукой и быстро вернулся к своим друзьям, которые сидели немного в стороне.

Исак помахал в ответ, чувствуя себя немного странно. Этот парень что, подошёл к нему, чтобы просто поболтать? Ну надо же. 

.

Исаку было немного неловко, когда он стал искать «Эвена» в соцсетях, но в тот вечер он никак не мог выкинуть его из головы. Он сидел в кафе с Юнасом, когда до него дошло, что Эвен и парень с салфетками – один и тот же человек. Он так сильно расхохотался, что чуть не упал со стула.

Все его попытки сталкинга оказались не слишком успешными, поэтому, осознав, как нелепо себя ведёт, Исак быстро отложил телефон.

.

Парня звали Эвен Бэк Насхайм, если верить новому соседу Юнаса Якобу.

Исак сидел на скамейке с Юнасом и Якобом, когда высокий парень прошёл мимо них с группой людей. Исак позволил себе пристально посмотреть на него, как вдруг понял, что Эвен только что ему помахал. Исак робко помахал в ответ. Он смутился и даже не пытался это скрыть.

Когда Эвен скрылся из вида, Якоб походя поинтересовался:

– С каких пор ты дружишь c Эвеном Бэк Насхаймом?

– С каким Эвеном? С тем парнем, что ли? Мы вместе ходим на биологию. А что?

– Он же легенда! Это тот парень, который вломился в бассейн в прошлом году, и когда его поймали, сказал лишь: « _Мне просто захотелось поплавать!»_ Охуенно! – Кажется, Якоб знал всё и обо всех.

– А, ясно.

– Все первокурсницы до смерти хотят его закадрить. Счастливый ублюдок, – продолжил Якоб. – Ты ведь тоже первокурсник. Дерзай, малыш.

– Отъебись, Якоб! – одновременно воскликнули Исак и Юнас.

.

Дело в том, что Исак вроде как ненавидел Якоба. Его бесило, что тот постоянно крутился рядом с Юнасом и вообще напоминал ему Элиаса. Исак никогда не говорил с Якобом о своих сексуальных предпочтениях, но тот с первой же встречи решил, что Исаку нравятся парни. А ещё Якоб был привлекателен, умён и неисправимо гетеросексуален. Исак ненавидел Якоба, но иногда исподтишка пялился на него. 

.

Вернувшись домой, Исак снова занялся бесстыдным сталкингом. Он быстро нашёл инстаграм Эвена, в котором оказалось всего три фотографии, у каждой из которых было больше шестисот лайков. На первой фотографии был Эвен. Он улыбался и держал в руке куклу Барби. На двух других – были рисунки. Они оказались довольно забавными, и Исак чуть было не поставил им лайк.

Погуглив ещё немного, Исак решил, что Эвен – забавный и клёвый парень. Он также понял, даже по минимуму доступной информации, что Эвен был популярным и что они принадлежали к совершенно разным мирам.

Исак вздохнул и мысленно пожелал Эвену всего хорошего в жизни.

_Что я вообще сейчас делаю?_

. 

Так что, когда @even_b_naesheim оставил комментарий: « **надеюсь, что на этот раз ты помыл руки ха-ха** » под последней фотографией Исака, на которой они с Магнусом были запечатлены в странной позе в туалете, Исаку оставалось лишь упасть с кровати.


	2. Ой

– Ты ведь в этом разбираешься, да?

– Что? – Исак поднял голову и тут же утонул в ярко-голубых глазах. _Эвен_.

Исак всегда приходил на эту лекцию раньше, хотя у него не было для этого особых причин. Просто перерыв между занятиями был недостаточно долгим, чтобы возвращаться домой, а все остальные, с кем он обычно проводил время, были заняты.

В тот день Исак пришёл в аудиторию на пятнадцать минут раньше и сидел, уставившись в окно. Он поднял большой палец и зажмурил один глаз, таким образом прячась от солнца. Он слушал одну из песен, которые не осмеливался играть в присутствии друзей, позволяя себе чувствовать хоть что-то. Когда в аудиторию стали заходить студенты, он открыл игрушку в телефоне и сделал вид, что переписывается с кем-то.

Так что, когда голос Эвена оторвал его от напряжённого сражения в Super Mario, Исак мог лишь недоумённо смотреть на него.

.

– Я имею в виду, в этом предмете. У тебя же хорошо с биологией, да? – Эвен сел рядом.

– Хм. Ну полагаю, что да, – ответил Исак, откладывая телефон.

– Ты не мог бы одолжить мне свои конспекты за первые две недели семестра?

Интересно. Исак миллион раз представлял себе их второй разговор, но ничего подобного ему в голову не приходило.

Дело в том, что Исак так и не ответил на комментарий Эвена в инстаграме. Он так и не придумал, что написать, чтобы это выглядело достаточно круто, поэтому решил промолчать, каждые десять минут проверяя, не удалил ли Эвен свой вопрос. Но комментарий продолжал красоваться под фотографией, мозоля Исаку глаза.

И хотя Исак всегда был очень внимателен на занятиях, он никогда не писал конспекты.

– Хм… Я обычно не пишу конспект. Извини. – Он надеялся, что его слова звучат достаточно искренне.

– Ой, – воскликнул Эвен, прижав руку к груди в том месте, где должно было находиться его сердце.

– Что?

Эвен засмеялся.

– Я только что понял, что, вероятно, похож на того парня, который пристаёт к отличнице ради её конспектов, хотя на самом деле просто хочет залезть к ней в трусики.

Исак вытаращил глаза. _Сохраняй спокойствие. Он просто дразнит тебя_.

– Ха… Я за тобой не успеваю, Эвен, – выдавил Исак из себя, заработав ещё один взрыв заразительного смеха.

– Полагаю, мне действительно очень хочется скорее перейти к той стадии наших отношений, когда ты уже начнёшь объяснять мне хотя бы некоторые из своих дерьмовых жизненных решений, Исак. – Ну ладно, этот парень умел флиртовать. – Как, например, когда ты напился вина и заснул в душе. Серьёзно, Исак?

 _Грёбаная Вильде_. Она отметила его на одной из ужасных фотографий, где он вырубился прямо в ванне, и подписала её **«Исак: 0** - **Вино: 1»**.

– Вижу, ты занимался сталкингом, – сказал Исак, испытывая невероятною благодарность за то, что умел сохранять невозмутимое выражение лица практически в любой ситуации, не показывая внутреннее волнение.

– Да, я считаю Вильде невероятно очаровательной. Может, познакомишь нас? – Эвен вопросительно поднял брови и улыбнулся. Исаку вдруг срочно понадобилось в туалет.

– Если ты думаешь, что я буду сводить свою милую соседку с каким-то плейбоем, то ты ошибаешься. – Исак улыбался, но в то же время был абсолютно серьёзен.

– Каким-то плейбоем? Разве кто-то говорил о том, чтобы сводить нас с ней? Я просто хочу узнать, нет ли у неё ещё каких-нибудь позорных фотографий с тобой, – парировал Эвен с очередной ослепительной улыбкой. Он поставил локоть на стол и упёрся подбородком в сжатый кулак.

Ладно. Этот парень был настоящим мастером флирта. Исаку хотелось кричать, потому что к нему ещё никогда не подкатывали так решительно.

– Для чего тебе нужны мои фотографии?

– Ну, возможно, тогда я смогу тебя шантажировать, чтобы ты всё же дал мне свои конспекты. – Эвен откинулся назад и сложил руки на груди. – Серьёзно, я в отчаянии. Я пропустил первые две недели занятий, но кое-кто подсказал мне обратиться к тебе, потому что ты очень умный.

– Я правда не пишу конспекты. Я не пытался отделаться от тебя. Серьёзно. – Исак постарался сделать так, чтобы голос звучал максимально искренне.

– Я тебе верю. Не переживай. – Эвен встал, собрал свои вещи, улыбнулся и помахал ему на прощание.

Исак был немного разочарован. Он хотел сказать что-то, что не прозвучало бы язвительно и саркастично, но так и не смог ничего придумать. Кажется, Эвену действительно нужны были конспекты, и экзамены были не за горами. Должно быть, Исак выглядел как какая-то злобная заучка, которая вцепилась в свою домашнюю работу и отказывается дать списать, и, возможно, его ответ не показался Эвену достаточно убедительным. Исак подумал, что Эвен больше не заговорит с ним в ближайшем будущем, но уже в следующее мгновение тот обернулся на пути к своему обычному месту.

– Исак?

– Что?

– Ты сегодня такой горячий.

_Блядь._

Несколько человек рядом рассмеялись, и лицо Исака заметно вспыхнуло.

– Спасибо, чувак. Я прихорашиваюсь для профессора Эриксена.

.

И вскоре это стало их темой. Поддразнивание. Подтрунивание. Флирт. Исак и Эвен. Эвен и Исак. Эвен всегда комментировал его одежду, или его кепку, или его волосы – особенно его волосы.

– Какие у тебя сегодня милые кудряшки, Исак.

– Иди и порти день кому-нибудь другому, Эвен.

– Ой.

Дело в том, что Исаку это нравилось. Ему нравилось внимание. Ему нравилось, что у них сложился определённый распорядок, что Эвен начал приходить в аудиторию на пятнадцать минут раньше, просто чтобы дразнить его и смотреть, как Исак закатывает глаза. Ему это нравилось.

А ещё ему нравилось, что Эвен никогда не давил слишком сильно, и всегда отступал, если чувствовал, что Исак испытывает дискомфорт. Динамику их отношений можно было охарактеризовать как «может, да – может, нет», и Исаку хотелось, чтобы так и оставалось, в основном из-за того, что он слышал об этом парне.

.

– Я слышала, у него есть девушка, – как-то сказала ему Нура.

Он, Нура и Сана направлялись к нему домой, где их уже ждала Вильде, готовящая «Вечер книжного клуба», как вдруг проходящий мимо них Эвен послал Исаку воздушный поцелуй.

– Что это было? Это был Эвен Бэк Насхайм? Он что, послал тебе воздушный поцелуй, Нура? – спросила Сана.

– Думаю, это был поцелуй для Исака? – предположила Нура.

– Хм, да, мы вместе ходим на занятия, – равнодушно бросил Исак.

– И какой предмет? – спросила Сана.

– Основы биологии. А что?

– Зачем второкурснику, специализирующемуся в медиа- и киноведении, ходить на бионауку с первым курсом?

– Откуда мне знать, Сана?

– Он только что послал тебе воздушный поцелуй. Я предположила, что вы _близки._

– Нет, он просто делает это, чтобы позлить меня, – Исак пожал плечами.

– Вот уж не думала, что он такой придурок, – сказала Нура.

– Нет, вообще-то он приятный парень, просто слишком много флиртует. – Почему Исак защищал его?

– Ну не знаю, по мне так не очень приятный, учитывая, что у него предположительно есть девушка, – ответила она.

Сердце Исака странно дрогнуло, но он не хотел думать о том, что это было.

– Где ты это слышала? – Он постарался, чтобы в голосе не прозвучало ни малейшего интереса.

– Это было в презентации Вильде, которую она показывала на вечеринке «Только для девушек» недели три назад, – сказала Сана.

– В презентации Вильде?

– Ну да. Она составила список для первокурсниц и включила туда всех парней, от которых нужно держаться подальше, – пояснила она.

– Какого хрена?

Кажется, Вильде никогда не перестанет удивлять Исака.

.

Исак не спросил Эвена об этом и не пытался проверить достоверность информации Вильде, потому что ему было всё равно. Ну ладно, не совсем всё равно. Но он уже несколько лет сознательно избегал подобных драм и не собирался что-то менять. Поэтому он продолжил плыть по течению. Он ходил на занятия, делал домашние задания, развлекал людей на различных сборищах, пытался найти смысл в собственной жизни, лёжа без сна посреди ночи, кричал на Вильде, бросал колкости в адрес Эвена, закатывал глаза и не обращал внимания на то, как в груди что-то сжималось каждый раз, когда Эвен откидывал голову назад и задорно смеялся.

_Да пошло всё._

.

Вообще-то Исак попытался избегать Эвена, когда узнал о том, что тот предположительно состоит в отношениях, но у него ничего не вышло. Причём не вышло совершенно, потому что подтрунивание и флирт не просто не прекратились, но теперь к ним добавились прикосновения.

Эвен впервые усадил Исака к себе на колени, когда их группа отправилась на экскурсию в Ботанический сад. Стоял пасмурный ноябрьский день, и с утра прошёл дождь. Когда их разбили на группы, и Исак оказался не в той, где был Эвен, он сначала расстроился. Но потом подумал, что это к лучшему, если он собирался внимательно слушать рассказ преподавателя.

Эвен нашёл его несколько часов спустя, когда им дали свободное время для самостоятельной прогулки по саду.

– Привет, – сказал он своим нелепым низким голосом.

– И тебе привет, – ответил Исак, стараясь скрыть улыбку.

– Наслаждаешься изучением растений?

– Хм… Я бы лучше сейчас посидел на скучной лекции. У меня ноги отваливаются. – Они ходили по саду несколько часов. Исак хотел присесть, но все скамейки были мокрыми.

– Ну так садись, – Эвен кивнул на скамейку прямо перед ними.

– Не знаю, заметил ли ты, но она всё ещё мокрая после прошедшего дождя.

– Это мелочи, – фыркнул Эвен и уселся на влажную скамейку.

– Когда ты встанешь, твоя задница будет забавно выглядеть, – только и смог выдавить из себя Исак.

– Ну если это заставит тебя посмотреть на мою задницу, то я не против. – Эвен вёл себя нелепо, о чём Исак не преминул ему сообщить.

– Ты ведёшь себя нелепо.

И тут Эвен сжал пальцы вокруг запястья Исака, и, потянув, усадил его к себе на колени.

– Какого хрена!

Исак попытался встать, но Эвен обхватил его руками, прижимая к себе.

– Блядь, да ты шутишь, что ли? – Голос Исака звучал не так твёрдо, как ему бы хотелось.

– Ты сказал, что у тебя ноги отваливаются. Когда я встану, все решат, что я обоссался. И это всё ради тебя. Так что просто посиди минутку, – прошептал Эвен ему в волосы.

 _Всё ради меня._ Исаку всё это казалось нелепым, но он просидел у Эвена на коленях целых тридцать секунд. Ему было приятно, что его так обнимают, и, к его удивлению, он совсем не чувствовал неловкости. Он не мог вспомнить, когда его в последний раз обнимали. Он чувствовал силу рук Эвена, обхвативших его за живот, ощущал, как тот прижимается к его спине. Это было мило, и Исак практически расслабился. Но потом Эвен снова заговорил:

– Ты приятно пахнешь.

– Так, всё, хватит. Перерыв окончен. – Исак быстро вскочил на ноги и уверенно зашагал к зданию оранжереи, стараясь унять дрожь в руках.

.

Позднее он узнал, что репутация Эвена опережает его, и что тот никак не может контролировать распространяющиеся сплетни.

Исак шёл домой с Вильде, держа в руках пакеты с продуктами, и она делилась с ним слухами, которые он пропустил.

– Вильде… Мне на это насрать.

– Ты такой грубый, Исак. Ты должен быть в курсе происходящего, чтобы тебе было о чём поговорить с людьми на вечеринке в следующие выходные. Я это делаю ради тебя.

Вильде устраивала у них дома «Вечеринку в уродских рождественских свитерах» на следующей неделе, практически за месяц до Рождества. Исак кривился от одной мысли об этом и умолял Юнаса забрать его куда-нибудь в этот день.

– Кстати, ты слышал, что Эвен Бэк Насхайм едва не трахнул какого-то парня на скамейке в Ботаническом саду? Он просто псих! Неудивительно, что люди считают его легендой. Сана сказала, что вы с ним близко общаетесь.

_Что за херня? Мы ничего такого не делали!_

– ЧТО? – заорал Исак.

.

После этого Исак начал сталкиваться с Эвеном каждый день: в кафе, в коридорах университета, в общежитии, в продуктовом магазине, в аудитории. _Везде_ , даже у собственного дома. Вообще-то дом, где жил Эвен, был не так уж далеко от Исака, но тем не менее.

Эвен всегда здоровался с ним и смотрел с очевидным обожанием.

_Приятно тебя видеть, Исак._

_Ну надо же, мы теперь каждый день встречаемся._

_Я начинаю думать, что нам суждено быть вместе._

_Тебе очень идёт вишнёвый цвет._

В общем, когда в последний день занятий перед каникулами Исак стоял с Вильде у их дома и, подняв голову, поймал на себе взгляд Эвена, он уже знал, что этот парень снова заставит его покраснеть.

– Исак! – Эвен помахал ему с той стороны улицы. Он стоял там с тремя парнями и двумя девушками.

Исак накануне почти не спал, помогая Юнасу и Якобу с их проектом по физике, так что у него едва хватило сил помахать Эвену в ответ.

– Мы снова встретились! Что это? Ты меня преследуешь? – Эвен продолжал кричать.

Исак слишком устал, чтобы кричать в ответ, поэтому лишь улыбнулся и посмотрел на Вильде, которая умудрилась задать пять вопросов за последние двадцать секунд.

Но потом Эвен сунул свой рюкзак в руки одного из друзей и решительно направился к переходу, его глаза горели огнём.

Прежде чем Исак понял, почему Эвен направляется к нему широкими шагами, тот уже оказался рядом, обхватил мягкими ладонями его щёки и прижался обветренными губами к его губам. Эвен не использовал язык, но и назвать этот поцелуй целомудренным тоже было нельзя. Эвен поцеловал его сильно и отчаянно, запустив пальцы в волосы Исака. Потом быстро отпрянул, так что Исак даже не успел закрыть глаза и ответить.

– Боже! Ты такой милый! – воскликнул Эвен, заглядывая голубыми глазами Исаку в душу.

Потом он облизал губы и поцеловал его снова, на этот раз очень нежно, мягко гладя пальцами по щекам. Исак почувствовал, как пальцы подгибаются в кроссовках.

Когда Эвен отстранился, Исак не мог вымолвить ни слова. А вот Эвену было что сказать.

– Когда. Ты. Уже. Пойдёшь. Со. Мной. На. Свидание?


	3. Прости меня

**Оригинальные сучки**

13:23

Вильде: БОЖЕ МОЙ!!! ЭВЕН БЭК НАСХАЙМ ТОЛЬКО ЧТО ПОЦЕЛОВАЛ ИСАКА ПРЯМО ПЕРЕД НАШИМ ДОМОМ

Нура: Что?

Вильде: ДВАЖДЫ!!

Эва: KLFSJKSJKFSSJKDJSDDKJHKASJLKAS

Сана: Я так и знала.

Вильде: Я так визжааалаааа

Нура: Почему он это сделал? Они что, зависают вместе?

Вильде: нет, но он позвал его на свидание

Вильде: прямо перед всеми своими друзьями и…

Эва: kKPAPOQKmkaskssa,kdskds

Вильде: Исак был в шоке, но это было таК ЗАБАВНО И МИЛО

Сана: Я так и знала.

Эва: ОМГ

Нура: Но это так странно.

Эва: ИСАК ОТ НЕГО БЕЗ УМА, он чуть не умер, когда Юнас и Якоб на днях заговорили об Эвене

Сана: Погодите. Разве Исака нет в этой беседе?

Да, Сана. Я есть в этой грёбаной беседе

.

Исак лежал на полу рядом с кроватью, когда Вильде постучала в дверь его комнаты.

– Исак? Прости. Меня слегка занесло.

– Да плевать, – фыркнул он.

Вильде добавила его в беседу «оригинальные сучки», изначально созданную для обсуждения рюсс-автобуса, чтобы обговорить детали вечеринки-сюрприза в честь дня рождения Юнаса, которая должна была состояться через пару недель.

_– Вильде, я не останусь в беседе, которая называется «оригинальные сучки»._

_– Мы не будем ради тебя менять название. Это для Юнаса. Можешь выйти из неё после вечеринки._

_– Почему бы не создать новую беседу и не назвать её «Вечеринка в честь ДР Юнаса»._

_– Потому что мы уже обсуждали тему и украшения в «Оригинальных сучках», просто почитай предыдущие сообщения. Я не хочу копировать туда-сюда._

_– Зачем мне вообще знать что-то о теме и украшениях?_

Исак отключил уведомления для этой беседы, но всё же остался в ней.

.

– И, кстати, я, блядь, не без ума от него, – заявил Исак.

– Исак, ты уже два часа лежишь на полу.

– И что?

– Ничего, просто… Нура сказала, что, возможно, он хочет использовать тебя, развести на секс, – небрежно сказала она.

– Какого хрена, Вильде? Уйди, пожалуйста.

– Сана думает, что это может быть пари. Что кто-то подбил его на это, но не знаю. Я была там, и мне показалось, что он был искренним. Но он известен тем, что немного не в себе.

– Вильде, пожалуйста, ты не могла бы перестать говорить обо мне у меня за спиной?

– Мы не говорим у тебя за спиной. Всё есть в беседе.

– Да пошло всё на хрен. – Исак поднялся на ноги и отправился на кухню.

.

Исак не мог есть. Он продолжал проигрывать в голове их поцелуй, жалея, что не повёл себя как-то иначе: что не отпихнул его и не оттолкнул или что не ответил Эвену.

_– Когда. Ты. Уже. Пойдёшь. Со. Мной. На. Свидание? – Лицо Эвена озаряла невероятно широкая, совершенно нелепая улыбка._

_– Хм. Я в последнее время мало спал, так что поговорим об этом, после того как я вздремну разок-другой, – выдавил из себя Исак._

_– Это да?_

_– Нет. – После этого Исак быстро развернулся и вбежал в здание, пока не сгорел от стыда прямо на улице. Вильде продолжала кричать ему вслед всю дорогу до квартиры._

.

– Я не могу есть, – признался он Вильде, которая старалась больше не задевать его.

– По-моему, похоже на любовь.

– Я НЕ ВЛЮБЛЁН! Какого хрена.

.

Той ночью Исак не мог заснуть. Эвену удавалось постоянно его удивлять. Исак никогда не мог предугадать, что тот придумает в следующий раз, он никогда не был уверен, всерьёз ли Эвен что-то говорит или делает. _Поцеловать меня на людях? Какого хрена? Какая наглость! Пиздец!_

Но в глубине души Исак надеялся, что Эвен снова с ним свяжется: может, опять напишет комментарий в инстаграме или пришлёт сообщение. Потом Исак понял, что у него даже нет его номера и что они не добавились в друзья друг к другу на фейсбуке.

Исак ждал запроса на добавление в друзья, но его не было. Исак так и не сомкнул глаз в ту ночь.

.

После двух дней тишины Исак решил, что Эвен Бэк Насхайм – самый настоящий мудак и что ему нужно сфокусироваться на подготовке к экзаменам. Поэтому он с головой погрузился в учебники, во всяческие формулы и схемы и в основном проводил время с Юнасом и Якобом.

– Как сегодня дела у моего красивого мальчика? – Якоб был невыносимо привязчивым.

– Отъебись, Якоб! – сказал Юнас.

– Ладно, ладно. Я слышал, ты последовал моему совету и затусил с Бэк Насхаймом. Ты теперь настоящая легенда, Исак.

– Плевать. – Исак был в бешенстве. Ему очень хотелось вмазать Якобу.

– Обещай, что по-прежнему будешь со мной дружить, когда станешь популярным, – добавил Якоб.

– Отвали. У меня ничего нет с Эвеном. Всё это какая-то фигня, он, наверное, с кем-то поспорил. Мне плевать, – огрызнулся Исак.

– Почему ты думаешь, что он сделал это на спор? – Юнас наконец оторвался от учебников.

– Ну не знаю. Разве у него нет девушки? – Исак пожал плечами.

– Ну если и есть, я её никогда не видел, – сказал Якоб.

– Дело не в этом. Я слышал, он флиртует со многими девчонками. Так что это ничего не значит.

– Исак! Ему могут нравиться и девушки, И парни. Ты вообще в курсе, что есть такие люди? Перестань быть таким зашоренным. – Исак никогда не думал, что Якоб может чем-то его удивить.

– Я не об этом.

– А о чём тогда? – Якоб явно не собирался заканчивать этот разговор.

– В том, что, что бы это ни было, мне оно неинтересно, ясно? Просто отъебись. Мы можем теперь вернуться к учёбе и заняться какими-то мужскими вещами, а не обсуждать Эвена Бэк Насхайма? – Исак сорвался на крик. Юнас многозначительно посмотрел на Якоба, и тот заткнулся.

_Мужскими вещами. Что за хрень._

.

Исак ничего не слышал об Эвене целую неделю, и когда он понял, что тот не явился на экзамен по основам биологии, он немного заволновался. Результат этого экзамена был очень важен для итоговой оценки, и Эвен приложил немало усилий в процессе обучения, чтобы так всё бросить. _А вдруг с ним что-то случилось?_

Исак хотел узнать хоть что-то об Эвене, но не мог себе позволить спрашивать о нём у других студентов. Люди и так были убеждены, что он _влюблён_ в Эвена, поэтому Исак решил этого не делать. Но беспокойство не отпускало его. Он просто хотел узнать, что с Эвеном всё в порядке.

**  
Вильде Хеллеруд Линн**

17:58

вильде?

что?

Ты в последнее время ничего не слышала об Эвене?

нет?

А что?

Ничего. Просто он пропустил экзамен

Хочешь, чтобы я поспрашивала?

Да нет. забей

<3 

Исак отложил телефон, чувствуя, что ненавидит себя за то, что ему не плевать. _Э_ _то_ _был_ _всего_ _лишь_ _поцелуй_ _. Не глупи._

**Вильде Хеллеруд Линн**

20:32

Я узнала, что он и остальные экзамены пропустил

Спасибо

<3

Т ы о т н е г о б е з у м а

отъебись

Теперь Исак начал беспокоиться по-настоящему, так что он решил отбросить гордость и отправил Эвену запрос на добавление в друзья на фейсбуке. Он вздрагивал каждый раз, когда на телефон приходили уведомления, но среди них не было того, которое он ждал.

Прошло две недели после поцелуя, когда он снова увидел Эвена. Исак в старых спортивных штанах покупал Вильде тампоны в магазине. Эвен покупал сигареты и выглядел как всегда очаровательно. Он был одет безукоризненно, волосы идеально уложены.

У Исака чуть инфаркт не случился. _Где ты был? Я думал, ты умер. Какого хрена?_

Он ничего не сказал, просто ждал, когда Эвен подойдёт к нему. Исак думал, что он как-то прокомментирует его одежду или волосы, или хоть что-то. Вместо этого Эвен выпалил:

– Прости меня.

– Что? За что? – удивлённо спросил Исак.

– За то, что я устроил тогда. Было невежливо целовать тебя так, не спросив разрешения, да ещё и на людях. Прости. Иногда я не могу контролировать свои поступки. – Эвен никогда раньше не был таким серьёзным.

– Хм. Да ладно. Всё нормально. Я не… я не обиделся. Просто не делай так больше. – Исак был немного разочарован, но надеялся, что его последний комментарий растопит лёд, и они вернутся к обычному подтруниванию. Но этого не случилось.

– Не буду, – искренне пообещал Эвен. Он был слишком напряжён. Исак с трудом узнавал в нём того парня, что заставлял его краснеть несколько месяцев.

– Ты пропустил экзамен, что случилось? – осторожно спросил Исак.

– Я сдам его после каникул. У меня есть справка от врача.

– Что? Ты болен? – Исак не смог скрыть беспокойство в голосе. Эвен усмехнулся, _наконец-то_.

– Ты милый. – Исак снова покраснел. – Нет, я в порядке. Не волнуйся. – Эвен улыбнулся и собирался уйти, как вдруг Исак сказал:

– Слушай… Я сделал карточки, пока готовился к экзамену. Я мог бы… Мог бы дать их тебе. – Исак ужасно нервничал.

Эвен замер.

– Это было бы очень круто. Спасибо, Исак. – Он снова улыбнулся.

Исак чувствовал, что тает, забывая о раздражении, злости и беспокойстве, которые испытывал из-за Эвена.

– Кстати, у меня нет твоего телефона. Вот мой номер, – добавил Эвен, называя цифры.

Они обменялись телефонами, и Исак не мог не спросить:

– Ты отлично выглядишь. Идёшь куда-то?

– Да. На ужин, – ответил Эвен.

– О. Ну… хорошо тебе провести время, с кем бы ты ни встречался, – выдавил из себя Исак.

– С ней. Я встречаюсь с самой замечательной женщиной в мире.

_Блядь. Блядь, блядь, блядь._

– Круто. Увидимся. – Рассерженный Исак выскочил из магазина, так и не купив Вильде тампоны. Он был так зол, что ему хотелось кого-нибудь ударить.

– Где мои тампоны? – воскликнула Вильде.

– Оставь себе свои грёбаные хлопья! – он захлопнул дверь и позволил себе дуться на весь мир, как это часто случается с подростками.

.

Несколько часов спустя он просматривал ленту в инстаграме и вдруг увидел очаровательную женщину лет сорока-пятидесяти. На ней было зелёное платье, она сидела за столиком в ресторане и улыбалась в камеру. Подпись под фотографией гласила:

**@** **even_** **b_** **naesheim** Самая замечательная женщина в мире <3.

В комментарии под фотографией было написано: «Ах, у тебя такая красивая мама».

.

_Ох блин. Ебануться._

Так что, когда Исак получил уведомление, что Эвен Бэк Насхайм добавил его в друзья, он рассмеялся. Он сел, снова открыл инстаграм Эвена и так решительно поставил лайк, словно от этого зависела его жизнь.

Он снова спешил в магазин, чтобы наконец купить Вильде её грёбаные тампоны, когда получил сообщение.

.

**Эвен Основы Биологии**

(22:22) ❤️

(22:22) я скучал по тебе


	4. Тебе лучше?

* * *

**Эвен Основы Биологии**

(21:21)

Весёлого Рождества, Исак ❄

И тебе!

Ты был хорошим мальчиком в этом году?

Пока, Эвен

Шучу ха-ха

Ты уже напился маминого вина?

Исак?

Нет, я провожу рождество в своей квартире

Один?

да

почему??

Мы не настолько близки, Эвен

ох

* * *

Исак плюхнулся на живот и вернулся к просмотру «Нарко» на Netflix. Пришло время Рождества, и Исаку было настолько одиноко, что он даже начал скучать по обществу Вильде. Она испекла ему разных вкусностей, прежде чем уехать, но у него не было аппетита.

Он пытался забыть о чувстве вины, которое сжимало его сердце, погрузившись в атмосферу 80-х и жизнь Эскобара. Он пытался привязаться к героям, чтобы хотя бы ненадолго забыть о собственных проблемах, но у него не получалось.

Дело в том, что праздники всегда были для Исака самым трудным временем. Ему было одиноко, и грустно, и холодно. Он уже какое-то время избегал своих родителей и постепенно привык к этому. Но он чувствовал себя особенно виноватым и ужасным в период Рождества. Он знал, как много этот праздник значил для матери, но просто не мог заставить себя с ней увидеться.

Во время их последней встречи он наговорил ей ужасных вещей и обычно удалял её сообщения, даже не читая. Однако он не заблокировал её номер, потому что, несмотря на то, что от её смс ему хотелось свернуться в клубок и кричать, они напоминали ему о том, что она жива.

Он знал, что отец приехал к ней на Рождество, поэтому даже не думал о том, чтобы отправиться к ней или отвечать на их сообщения. И хотя отец никогда не присылал ему цитаты из Библии, Исак ненавидел его даже сильнее, чем мать. _Как ты мог её бросить? Как ты мог бросить меня?_

Исак был неблагодарным придурком и знал об этом. Но он просто не мог заставить себя вернуться в тот дом.

Просто не мог. Ведь день, когда он ушёл оттуда, стал последним, когда он позволил себе плакать.

.

Так что, когда Эвен упомянул «мамино вино», Исак почувствовал, как в груди что-то сжалось.

_Ха. Если бы ты знал…_

И когда его телефон завибрировал от входящего звонка контакта «Эвен Основы Биологии», сжалось уже сердце Исака. _Какого хрена._

– Алло? – Исак быстро сел, надеясь, что его голос не звучит так, будто он ни с кем не разговаривал как минимум два дня.

– Исак?

– Да. – Исак занервничал. Это был их первый телефонный разговор.

– Я тебя расстроил? Прости меня. Я не должен был предполагать, что ты проводишь Рождество дома.

У Исака возникло дурацкое желание перечитать их сообщения. Он не думал, что по его ответам можно было понять, что он расстроен, что там было хоть что-то, из чего Эвен мог понять, что у него не слишком хорошие отношения с тем, что принято называть _домом_.

– Да нет. Я не расстроен. Тебе необязательно было звонить, – ответил он со всей искренностью.

– Можно я зайду?

– Что?

– Можно я зайду к тебе? Я просто хочу тебя увидеть.

– Эвен, это же Рождество.

– Неважно, мои родители уже практически вырубились на диване перед телевизором.

– Хм.

– Я ненадолго. Мы просто поговорим на улице, – настаивал Эвен.

– Ну… Ладно, – только и смог выдавить из себя Исак.

Десять минут спустя Эвен прислал сообщение, чтобы Исак спускался вниз. Исак вообще-то не верил в то, что Эвен появится, поэтому даже не подумал о том, чтобы переодеть пижамные штаны. Он накинул лёгкую куртку и спустился вниз.

На улице шёл сильный снег, и Эвен выглядел настоящим ангелом. По оценке Исака под его большим пуховиком скрывалось никак не меньше двух тысяч слоёв одежды. Эвен засунул руки в карманы, его щёки раскраснелись на морозе, а на губах играла ослепительная улыбка.

– Привет, – сказал Эвен, подходя к Исаку практически вплотную.

– Привет.

– Весёлого Рождества, Исак. – Его голос звучал так мягко.

– Хм, спасибо. И тебе. – По какой-то причине Исак не мог посмотреть ему в глаза.

– Как ты? – спросил Эвен. В его голосе звучало беспокойство.

– Я в порядке. А ты? – Исак продолжал избегать его взгляда, но кожей чувствовал его на себе.

– Мне лучше, – честно ответил Эвен, заставляя Исака поднять глаза.

– Что происходило последние три недели, Эвен? Где ты был? – Исак не мог скрыть тревоги в голосе и, по правде говоря, не хотел этого делать.

– Мы не настолько близки, Исак, – поддразнил его Эвен.

– Ох. – Исак улыбнулся.

– Ты улыбаешься. Мне нравится, когда ты улыбаешься, – сказал Эвен, заставив Исака мгновенно закатить глаза, хотя внутри у него всё трепетало.

– Исак, можно тебя обнять?

_Какого хрена._

– Что? – Исак был совершенно сбит с толку.

– Можно. Тебя. Обнять? – повторил Эвен.

– Зачем?

– В смысле зачем? Это же Рождество, и снег идёт, и я хочу тебя обнять. Можно мне это сделать?

Внезапно Исак почувствовал, что задыхается. Ему было так одиноко, а этот парень, этот очаровательный и странноватый парень хотел его обнять. Поэтому он просто посмотрел на Эвена и кивнул.

Эвен начал расстёгивать пуховик, и в голове Исака забилась мысль _«какого хрена, какого хрена»._ Но прежде чем он смог озвучить свои опасения, Эвен наклонился вперёд и прижал Исака к груди, укутывая его в свой пуховик и обхватывая руками спину, прямо под лопатками.

Исак был ошеломлён теплом тела Эвена и его запахом. Он стоял там, защищённый от мира курткой этого невероятного парня, прижимаясь лбом к его щеке. Он тяжело дышал и не знал, что делать с руками.

– Дыши, Исак. Просто дыши, – прошептал Эвен ему в волосы.

_Блядь._ Внезапно Исаку захотелось плакать.

Так что он поднял руки и сцепил их за спиной Эвена. Он обнял его так сильно, что тот едва не потерял равновесие. Исак прижался к нему так тесно, что слышал, как их сердца бьются рядом друг с другом. Он закрыл глаза и уткнулся носом в шею Эвена, прижал пальцы к его спине. Исаку хотелось верить, что Эвен чувствует это через множество слоёв одежды. Эвен крепче обнял его и поцеловал куда-то в волосы.

– Всё хорошо, малыш. Всё хорошо. Всё будет хорошо.

Они стояли там в кольце рук друг друга, пока дыхание Исака не перестало быть тяжёлым и прерывистым. Они стояли там, пока Исак не перестал хотеть заплакать. И когда он медленно выскользнул из объятий Эвена, тот неотрывно смотрел на него, приоткрыв рот.

_Блядь._

Исак опустил голову и поправил одежду. _Что только что случилось._

– Тебе лучше? – спросил Эвен.

– Хм, да. Да. Спасибо, – заикаясь, ответил Исак.

– Обращайся в любое время. – И уже через мгновение Эвен сделал шаг назад, с улыбкой глядя на него.

– Ну мне пора возвращаться, пока мама не объявила меня в розыск, – добавил он. – Было приятно тебя видеть, Исак. – Он протянул руку и осторожно погладил Исака по щеке, проводя большим пальцем по скуле.

Исак не находил слов и просто смотрел, как Эвен пятится назад, продолжая смотреть на него. Его сердце снова лихорадочно забилось, и Исаку хотелось броситься к нему и поцеловать Эвена прямо там, под снегом, целовать его так долго, чтобы у обоих сбилось дыхание.

Но вместо этого он просто смотрел, как силуэт Эвена растворился в темноте.

* * *

**Эвен Основы Биологии**

(23:23)

Самое потрясающее, чему ты научишься –

Это любить и быть любимым в ответ.

* * *

В каникулах было хорошо то, что Магнус и Махди вернулись в город. Магнус учился на ветеринара в Норвежском университете естественных наук, расположенном недалеко от Осло, а Махди выбрал в качестве специализации строительную и транспортную инженерию в Норвежском университете науки и технологии в Тронхейме.

Было здорово, что парни вернулись домой, и Исак теперь слушал глупые истории Магнуса о его неудачных попытках подцепить кого-нибудь. Это приятно отвлекало от бесконечной песни, звучавшей в его голове и состоявшей из одного-единственного слова – _Эвен, Эвен, Эвен_. Дополнительным бонусом было то, что парни не знали, кто такой Эвен, а потому единственные из окружения Исака не докучали ему расспросами.

Так что Исак смеялся, слушал рэп, подпевал, играл в Fifa, слушал болтовню парней о девчонках и чуть не умер от хохота, когда Вильде вернулась домой и обнаружила на диване Магнуса.

Магнус отчаянно и решительно преследовал Вильде все три года учёбы в Ниссен, и когда она наконец начала проявлять к нему интерес, заявил, что поступил в университет за пределами города. Вильде так и не простила его, но тем не менее пригласила на новогоднюю вечеринку, которую они устраивали в доме матери Эвы.

.

Исак уставился на свой телефон, пытаясь решить, должен ли он пригласить Эвена. Это было довольно рискованно, и он уже представлял, как будут визжать Вильде и Эва. Но ему казалось, что будет невежливо не пригласить его. Поэтому он решился. Исак мог бы просто прислать ему приглашение в фейсбуке, но он был уверен, что тогда Вильде, будучи организатором встречи, получит уведомление.

* * *

**Эвен Основы Биологии**

(15:28)

Привет, Эвен. Моя подруга Эва устраивает вечеринку на НГ

И она сказала пригласить людей

Так что если ты хочешь, то приходи

Ты также можешь привести с собой друзей

Привет, Исак! Ох, я уже пообещал своей девушке прийти на другую вечеринку :(

oк

Я хотел сказать бывшей девушке.

Мы давно расстались, но мы по-прежнему дружим

oк

Ты ревнуешь?

Пока, Эвен

По-моему, это ревность

Спорим, что ты только что закатил глаза

Спасибо за приглашение. Я бы с радостью пришёл.

Но не могу бросить тусовку из Эльвебаккен

Ты учился в Бакке?

Да. Чуть было не перевёлся в Ниссен на третьем курсе

Что??

Ага, познакомился бы с 17-летним Исаком

Умираю от одной мысли об этом

Заткнись

Почему ты чуть было не перевёлся?

Мы не настолько близки, Исак

Иди нахуй

Я бы с удовольствием :(

Ой всё, пока

Тебе понравилась песня?

Какая песня?

Я в прошлый раз отправил тебе слова песни

Я не понял, что это слова из песни

Ты подумал, что я вдруг стал иденом абезом?

Кем?

Тебе надо заняться музыкальным образованием, Исак

Иди и послушай Nature Boy

Поверь мне

* * *

Исак не ответил на сообщение Эвена, но быстро надел наушники и нашёл «eden ahbez nature boy»* на Youtube. Он включил первое же видео и откинулся на спинку дивана, слушая, как незнакомый мужчина без музыки пел слова, которые отправил ему Эвен.

_Жил-был парень_

_Очень странный, зачарованный парень_

Исак закрыл глаза, пытаясь понять, видел ли Эвен, насколько пуста душа Исака, насколько ему хочется снова почувствовать себя цельным.

_Он был немного робким, с грустными глазами,_

_Но очень-очень мудрым._

_И он сказал мне:_

_«Самое потрясающее, чему ты научишься –_

_Это любить и быть любимым в ответ»._

.

В результате Исак нашёл акустическую версию этой же песни в исполнении Авроры и безостановочно слушал её, пока Магнус не узнал в ней трек из трейлера к фильму «Чужой: Завет».

_Ха! Теперь у него была отсылка к фильму, с помощью которой он мог произвести на Эвена впечатление._

Но потом Исак понял, как глупо себя ведёт, и оставил эту затею.

.

Наступил канун Нового года, и Исак надел самые красивые брюки, рубашку и ботинки, которые нашлись в его гардеробе. Все, кто был ему дорог в старшей школе, а также несколько новых лиц уже собрались в доме Эвы, и было здорово находиться там. И, разумеется, Исак не провёл первые два часа вечеринки, поглядывая на дверь в надежде, что кое-кто всё же решит появиться вопреки прежним договорённостям. Нет, ну что вы.

По правде говоря, Исак медленно сходил с ума. Он не мог думать ни о чём и ни о ком другом, особенно после двух или трёх банок пива, и даже не собирался как-то это изменить.

Он продолжал смотреть на дверь, когда к нему подошёл Якоб и сказал, чтобы Исак немного притормозил с алкоголем. У Исака уже немного кружилась голова, так что это была неплохая идея. Якоб принёс ему воды и потребовал, чтобы Исак выпил её, если хотел дожить до полуночи. Исак улыбнулся ему.

– Знаешь, а ты не так уж плох, Якоб.

– Что?

– Ну не знаю. Я думал, ты весь из себя такой мачо, но ты вообще-то милый и умный, – признался Исак. Он так напился.

– Ха. Спасибо, малыш. Ты мне тоже нравишься. – Якоб взъерошил ему волосы.

– Знаешь, если бы всё сложилось иначе, я бы нашёл тебя в полночь и поцеловал, – выпалил Исак.

– Серьёзно?

– Да. Но теперь уже нет. Я больше не рассматриваю тебя в этом плане. – Исак совершенно утратил контроль над ситуацией.

– Ох.

– Ну да, все меркнут в сравнении с ним, – доверительно поделился Исак.

– ОХ! – Теперь Якоб засмеялся. – Грёбаный Бэк Насхайм! Рядом с ним мы все выглядим дерьмово.

– Да, грёбаный Бэк Насхайм! – повторил Исак. – ГРЁБАНЫЙ БЭК НАСХАЙМ!

Вскоре уже все гости скандировали «грёбаный Бэк Насхайм». К Исаку быстро подошла Сана и утащила его в сторону.

– Ты позоришься, – сказала она.

– Правда? – искренне удивился Исак.

– Не то слово. – Сана казалась ему такой злой.

– Сана, ты такая злая, – Исак надулся и поднял на неё обиженные глаза.

– Ты с Эвеном тоже так себя ведёшь? Неудивительно, что бедный парень от тебя без ума.

.

До полуночи оставалось совсем немного, и Исак сидел на диване, пил воду и пытался придумать, как отмазаться от всего, что он наговорил Якобу. Внезапно в кармане завибрировал телефон.

**_Эвен Основы Биологии_ **

Исак вскочил и бросился из дома на улицу, чтобы ответить на звонок.

– Э-э-э… Алло?

– Привет, Исак, – раздался в трубке мягкий голос Эвена.

– Привет. Всё нормально? – Исак не мог придумать причину, по которой Эвен звонил бы ему прямо перед началом отсчёта.

– Это мне _тебя_ нужно об этом спрашивать, – ответил Эвен.

– Почему?

– Ну я пару часов назад смотрел сторис в инстаграме Вильде, и какие-то парни кричали _«грёбаный Бэк Насхайм»_. Очень смешно. Ха-ха. Ты имеешь к этому отношение? – Эвен рассмеялся, а Исаку захотелось умереть.

– Нет, – соврал он.

– Ну да, конечно, – поддразнил его Эвен. Исак по его голосу услышал, что тот улыбается.

– Тебе нужно идти. До полуночи осталась минута, – сказал Исак.

– Я не хочу.

– Почему?

– Я хочу начать новый год с тобой. – Слова Эвена опьяняли сильнее, чем алкоголь. – Поговори со мной.

Исак был совершенно потрясён, его щёки горели, и он не верил своим ушам.

– Я не знаю, что сказать, – признался он.

– Тебе необязательно что-то говорить…

_10 9 8 ..._

– Ладно, – Исак выдохнул прямо в трубку.

_6 5 4 …_

– Ладно.

_С НОВЫМ ГОДОМ!_

– С Новым годом, малыш.

– С Новым годом, Эвен.

.

– Где ТЫ БЫЛ? Ты пропустил, как Вильде и Магнус поцеловались в полночь. Бро, это было так забавно! – воскликнул Махди, когда Исак вернулся в дом.

Сердце Исака не умещалось в груди, он чувствовал себя пьяным. _Грёбаный Бэк Насхайм_.

И когда в 0-46 он получил сообщение от абонента «Эвен Основы Биологии» с просьбой выйти на улицу, ему показалось, что кто-то ударил его в живот. Он буквально выбежал из дома.

Эвен, одетый в безукоризненный чёрный костюм, стоял, опираясь на фонарный стол, и выглядел так же потрясающе, как и всегда.

– Ты потрясающе выглядишь, – выпалил Исак.

Эвен рассмеялся. – Ты немного торопишься, Исак. Я за тобой не успеваю. Как сильно ты напился?

– Я… Блядь. Я не пьяный, – Исак поверить не мог, что сказал такое.

– Всё нормально, – хихикнул Эвен. – Признаю, я действительно неотразим.

– Отъебись.

Но потом Эвен подошёл к нему так близко, что они практически касались друг друга.

– Я ненадолго, – сказал он, не сводя с Исака глаз. – Моя вечеринка на другом конце города, и я ехал сюда на велосипеде, как последний идиот.

– Почему? Зачем ты здесь? – спросил Исак, и его глаза молили _«пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста»_.

Эвен протянул руку и погладил его по щеке.

– Я здесь для того, чтобы нарушить обещание.

– Какое обещание?

Эвен наклонился и прижался губами к его губам, мягко и нежно. Поцелуй, будто говорящий: «Доброе утро, малыш, я сварил тебе кофе». Поцелуй под названием «Я не видел тебя целый день и соскучился». Осторожный, но захватывающий дух. Ласковый, но решительный. Глаза Исака были закрыты, пальцы сжимали запястье Эвена, а сердце билось где-то в горле.

_Пошло всё. Просто пошло всё…_

У Исака в голове взрывались фейерверки, перед глазами сверкали звёзды, и он чувствовал всё то, что так давно хотел, но не решался. Поэтому он приоткрыл рот и взял всё, что Эвен был готов ему дать.

* Nature boy - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=339UrDjHDio>


	5. Я хочу тебя

Исак просматривал ленту новостей, когда его взгляд зацепился за статью об иммиграционной политике Евросоюза, которой Сана поделилась несколько часов назад.

**Эвену Бэк Насхайму и ещё 16 это понравилось.**

_Что за хрень?_

.

Исак зашёл в гостиную и обнаружил там Сану, разговаривавшую по телефону. Она была одна. Вильде ушла, чтобы забрать постеры для её студенческого сообщества «Релаксация». Весенний семестр должен был начаться через несколько дней, и Вильде занималась рекрутингом. Основные цели её клуба были не очень ясны, но она объясняла, что он открыт для всех студентов, кто хочет расслабиться и общаться. Пока в него вступили пять человек. Она буквально заставила Исака стать одним из членов.

 _«Они не позволят мне открыть студенческий клуб, если там будет всего четыре участника, ну пожалуйста»,_ – _умоляла она._

Вот так он и оказался в беседе под названием **_«Расслабьтесь, сучки»._**

.

– С каких это пор вы с Эвеном друзья в фейсбуке? – спросил Исак.

Сана подняла руку, чтобы он замолчал.

– Подожди, я делюсь статьёй, – сказала она, не отрываясь от телефона.

– С каких это пор _ты_ делишься статьями в фейсбуке?

– С тех самых пор, как я выбрала в качестве специализации публичное международное право. А что? – добавила она, так и не подняв на него взгляд. – От этого ты выглядишь умнее в глазах окружающих.

– Сана, все и так знают, что ты умная, – сказал Исак.

– Но не люди с моего факультета. Мне нужно зарекомендовать себя.

– Да пофиг. – Исак явно тянул время. – Так почему вы с Эвеном стали друзьями в фейсбуке?

– Потому что он меня добавил. А что такое? – Она наконец подняла голову и с хитрой усмешкой взглянула на него.

– В смысле «а что такое»? Я думал, ты его ненавидишь.

– Я его _не ненавижу_. Да и что мне было делать? Не принять его запрос и скатиться вниз по социальной лестнице?

– Я думал, ты сказала, что он собирается меня использовать, – Исак практически заикался, произнося эти слова.

– Это была Нура, а не я. К тому же я видела, как вы целовались на НГ вечеринке. В этом не было ничего сексуального, – равнодушно бросила она.

Исак чуть не подавился.

– Ты что? Когда?!

– Якоб меня нашёл и сказал, что ты в панике выбежал из дома, поэтому мы пошли тебя искать. Это было мило. – Она снова ухмыльнулась.

Щёки Исака вспыхнули, и ему захотелось умереть.

– Всё совсем не так, как выглядело, – соврал он.

– Конечно. – Она одарила его своей фирменной улыбкой под названием _«Я грёбаная Сана Бакуш, и я многое знаю об этой жизни»._

Исак уже собирался развернуться и отправиться в свою комнату, чтобы закрыться там до конца жизни, когда она снова заговорила.

– Это случилось после Рождества.

– Что? – спросил Исак.

– Он добавил нас в друзья после Рождества и с тех пор лайкает все фотографии, на которых есть ты. Это мило. Мы обсуждали это в «Оригинальных сучках». Тебе стоит включить уведомления.

Исак громко захлопнул за собой дверь.

В новогоднюю ночь, когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, Исак так и стоял с закрытыми глазами, сжимая левой рукой руку Эвена, который гладил его по щеке. Исак тяжело дышал. Ему было стыдно.

Когда он наконец осмелился открыть глаза, Эвен зачарованно смотрел на него.

– Если бы ты только мог себя сейчас видеть, – тихо сказал он.

Подбородок Исака был по-прежнему поднят, а губы приоткрыты. _Поцелуй меня. Поцелуй меня снова. Пожалуйста._

Но вместо этого Эвен прижался лбом ко лбу Исака и потёрся носом о его нос. Исак не смел дышать. _Не заставляй меня чувствовать себя так. Прекрати._

В какой-то момент Эвен сделал шаг назад и погладил Исака по щеке.

– Позвони мне, когда будешь готов, – его низкий голос прозвучал неожиданно мягко.

Сказав это, он сел на велосипед и растворился в ночи.

В то утро Исак наблюдал за восходом солнца. _Я готов. Блядь, я готов._

Исак так и не связался с Эвеном после Нового года. Вместо этого он сидел, уставившись на телефон, и ждал. Он знал, что теперь пришла его очередь действовать, но не мог себя заставить сделать этот шаг. Он не знал, что ему делать.

.

Исак сидел в библиотеке и обменивался испепеляющими взглядами с Андерсом – тем загорелым парнем, с которым недолго зависал в начале прошлого семестра и который теперь считал своим долгом зло зыркать на Исака при каждой встрече – когда получил сообщение. Исак посмотрел на экран и почувствовал, как сердце делает сальто в груди.

* * *

**Эвен Основы Биологии**

(16:16)

Привет ❤️

Что ты сейчас делаешь?

играю в гляделки с одним парнем, а что?

оу…

да нет, не в этом смысле. он меня готов убить взглядом

Какого хрена? Где ты?

в библиотеке

Серьёзно, Исак? Семестр ещё даже не начался.

я в курсе. но якобу нужны были кое-какие книги

и он хотел взять их, пока остальные не стащили

Якобу?

это сосед юнаса

Юнаса?

А, это тот бровастый парень из твоей инсты?

отъебись

Где именно в библиотеке?

какого хрена, тебе это зачем?

Потому что я здесь

* * *

Эвен нашёл его раньше, чем Исак успел напечатать ответ.

– Привет, – сказал он, усаживаясь рядом с Исаком. На Эвене была джинсовая куртка, а волосы свободно падали на лоб. Исаку тут же захотелось зарыться в них пальцами.

– Привет. – У Исака совсем не получалось держать себя в руках. Он мог думать лишь о поцелуях, об учащённом дыхании и о…

– Так что, где тот парень? – прервал Эвен поток его мыслей.

– Что?

– Ну парень, на которого ты пялился. Это тот чувак Якоб?

– Нет. Какого хрена. Якоб ушёл, как только получил свои книги. Я остался тут, потому что Вильде устроила у нас дома встречу с первокурсницами перед началом семестра, – признался Исак.

Эвен тихо засмеялся.

– Вильде такая милая, – улыбнулся он. – Так где же тогда тот парень? Ты соврал, чтобы заставить меня прийти?

Исак закатил глаза и, дёрнув подбородком, указал в сторону Андерса.

– Боже мой, да он и правда убивает взглядом. Что ты сделал этому бедному парню? – Эвен расхохотался. Исак молчал.

– Вау… Ты мне изменил?! – фыркнул Эвен. Он опять вёл себя нелепо.

– Ну что за бред. К тому же мы с ним тусовались сто лет назад, ещё до того, как ты заметил, что я существую, – сказал Исак, удивлённый собственной откровенностью.

– Невозможно, – решительно заявил Эвен.

– В смысле?

– Я заметил тебя в первый учебный день. Это тебе понадобилась целая вечность, чтобы обратить на меня внимание. 

_Грёбаный Эвен._

– Ну да, конечно, – Исак всем видом демонстрировал равнодушие.

– Что? Ты мне не веришь? Сам подумай, с чего мне было ходить на грёбаную биологию?

_Какого хрена._

– Какого хрена?

– Я в первый же день увидел, как ты выходишь из аудитории. У меня целая вечность ушла на то, чтобы записаться на тот же курс, учитывая мою основную специализацию. Они заставили меня выбрать ещё один предмет – Лабораторную безопасность, или что-то типа этого. Представляешь?

Эвен говорил всё это, словно не понимая, что Исаку хочется кричать от его слов.

– Какого хрена, Эвен?

– А что? – робко поинтересовался он.

– Ты поэтому пропустил первые две недели?

– Да, – он улыбнулся. _Бля, у Исака не было шансов устоять._

– Кстати, мне понадобятся те карточки, которые ты обещал. Я буду сдавать экзамен на следующей неделе, – добавил Эвен.

– Ты так и не расскажешь мне, что случилось?

– Думаю, я сегодня и так уже во многом признался, – ответил Эвен.

– Ты же знаешь, что я не верю во всю эту ерунду, что ты рассказал про биологию, да? – Исак действительно не верил.

– Ох, вот сейчас было обидно. Но да, я знаю.

– Хм?

– Почему ты так убеждён, что не заслуживаешь ничего хорошего, Исак? – Внезапно Эвен посерьёзнел. У Исака сбилось дыхание.

– Я… Ну… Я бы не назвал тот факт, что ты выбрал два совершенно ненужных предмета _из-за меня_ , чем-то хорошим, Эвен. – Исак смотрел куда угодно, только не в глаза Эвена.

– Кто сказал, что это было ненужно? Чтоб ты знал, я нашёл отличное применение этим знаниям. Я пишу сценарий об отчаявшемся парне, который готов на всё, чтобы произвести впечатление на объект его желаний.

– Ну да, конечно.

Эвен рассмеялся, потом поднялся со стула, схватил куртку Исака и протянул её ему, чтобы тот оделся.

– Давай, малыш. Пойдём домой, пришло время обнимашек, – сказал он достаточно громко, чтобы люди вокруг, а особенно Андерс, услышали и подняли на них глаза.

 _Грёбаный Эвен_. Исак улыбался всю дорогу до дома.

.

Дело в том, что да, разумеется, Эвен заставлял сердце Исака биться чаще, но его очарование действовало… и на другие части его тела. Исак был, мягко говоря, _не удовлетворён_. Он начал просыпаться в совершенно плачевном состоянии, как какой-то четырнадцатилетний подросток, и теперь постоянно закрывался в своей комнате, сжимая пальцами простыни во время просмотра низкопробного порно. Не говоря уже о том, что ему приходилось кусать кулак, чтобы не произносить имя, которое было для него запретно, во время своих вечерних развлечений. Исак был в полном раздрае.

Он раздумывал, не напиться ли ему до потери сознания и не отсосать какому-нибудь случайному парню в баре, как бывало раньше. Но ему казалось, что это будет _изменой_? 

_Да пошло всё. Мы ведь даже не встречаемся._

.

**Вильде Хеллеруд Линн добавила Эвена Бэк Насхайма в «Расслабьтесь, сучки».**

.

– Какого хрена, Вильде? – заорал Исак, ещё не дойдя до её комнаты.

– Так, послушай, пока ты не начал вопить как ребёнок, я говорила с Эскилем о твоей ситуации, и он сказал, что это ненормально, что ты ни с кем не встречался уже шесть месяцев, – сказал она.

– Какого хуя? Почему ты говорила с Эскилем? И с чего ты это взяла? Что за хрень?! – Исак начал вопить как ребёнок.

– Исак. Мы живём под одной крышей. И я говорила с Эскилем, потому что я не эксперт в том, что касается геев. Ну окей, я раз девять целовалась с Эвой, но это не считается.

– Вильде? В том, что касается геев? Блядь, о чём ты вообще говоришь? И зачем ты добавила Эвена в беседу? – Исак так устал.

Вильде отложила телефон и подошла к Исаку, который стоял в дверях её комнаты. Она посмотрела ему прямо в глаза и очень серьёзно сказала.

– Исак, прости, что я это говорю, но тебе нужно потрахаться. Я устала от негативной энергии и сексуальной неудовлетворённости в этой квартире. Это нездорово. И ты так зациклился на Эвене, что нет смысла вести тебя в какой-нибудь бар. Поэтому я беру дело в свои руки. Ладно? – Она положила ладонь ему на плечо.

У Исака не было слов. Он не мог поверить в происходящее.

– Блядь, я съезжаю отсюда.

Разумеется, Исак никуда не съехал.

* * *

**Расслабьтесь, сучки**

Вильде: Всем привет! Семестр вот-вот начнётся. Поэтому мы в пятницу отправляемся в клуб, чтобы это отметить. Надеюсь увидеть всех вас там!

Эва: о да!

Нура: Я не смогу. Я в пятницу встречаюсь с Вильямом

Эскиль: ДААААААА

Ты ведь даже не учишься здесь, Эскиль!

Эскиль: я всё ещё злюсь на тебя, малыш Иисус

Хм, почему?

Эскиль: Ты несколько месяцев мне не писал. Мне больно

Эскиль: Подумать только, ведь мы были соседями

Сана: Я согласна.

Эвен: Я тоже приду :).

Эва: skmksdklklds

Эва: Простите, у меня пальцы мимо букв

Вильде: Классно, что ты присоединишься к нам, Эвен!

Эскиль: ...

Эвен: Спасибо, что пригласила меня, Вильде

Эвен: Малыш Иисус. Забавно :D

Эва: jkfjkdfkj

Да бля…

.

Исак дулся на весь мир у барной стойки, когда к нему подошёл Эвен с пивом в руке. На нём был тот же чёрный пиджак, что и на Новый год. У Исака в голове ярко вспыхивали воспоминания того дня.

– Веселишься? – спросил Эвен.

– Я хочу домой. – Исак звучал как капризный подросток.

– Почему? Мы же недавно пришли, вечер только начинается. Давай. Потанцуй со мной. – Эвен поставил своё пиво на стол и, схватив Исака за руку, потащил на танцпол.

Эва, заметив это, оторвалась от человека, с которым целовалась, и завизжала. Исак закатил глаза.

Из колонок раздавалась песня _5_ _Fine_ _Frø_ _kner,_ и Исаку хотелось оказаться где угодно, только не здесь. И желательно, чтобы Эвен продолжал так же сжимать пальцами его запястье. Выяснилось, что этот парень ещё более невероятный в своей нелепости, чем Исак думал. Он знал все слова песни и пел их Исаку, который продолжал закрывать лицо руками и закатывать глаза.

**Ты заводишь меня. Ничто не сможет потушить этот пожар.**

Исак определённо умирал, чувствуя, как грудь становится тесна для его сердца, а штаны – для его члена. Эвен вёл себя нелепо, но Исак был в восторге.

_Это же грёбаный хештег. Какого хрена._

**Нет никого другого, с кем бы я хотел сделать это.**

_И я, Габриэль. И я._

.

Они шли домой под снегом, и Вильде пошатывалась в отдалении, когда Эвен взял его за руку. Исак замер на месте и ахнул от удивления. Эвен улыбнулся и продолжил идти, всё так же сжимая его ладонь.

– Так мы теперь держимся за руки? – спросил Исак.

– Мы теперь держимся за руки.

.

Исак никогда не предполагал, что держаться за руки – это так интимно. У него вспотели ладони, и он чувствовал себя голым. Рука Эвена была большой и тёплой и прекрасно подходила ему. Когда Исак понемногу привык к происходящему, Эвен переплёл их пальцы.

Исак снова ахнул, а Эвен улыбнулся.

_Ох бля, да что ж такое-то._

Они шли молча, и Исак смотрел себе под ноги, а Эвен украдкой косился на него каждые несколько секунд. Сердце Исака лихорадочно билось о рёбра, и он не знал, что делать.

– Какую музыку ты слушаешь, Исак? И да, я уже понял, что не Габриэль.

– Что? – Исак не ожидал этого вопроса. – Хм. Ну не знаю. Типа рэп и всё такое.

– Какой именно?

– Ну рэп 90-х, типа N.W.A. Что-то такое, от чего ты чувствуешь себя крутым, пока шляешься по городу, – ответил Исак.

– Что-то, от чего чувствуешь себя крутым, – повторил Эвен. – Ты когда-нибудь слушал Nas?

– Nas? NAS, Na-as.

– N-A-S. Тебе стоит его послушать, когда придёшь домой, ну или лучше завтра, учитывая, что уже два часа ночи, – сказал Эвен.

Исак не мог поверить, что они в два часа ночи разговаривают о рэпе 90-х, держась за руки. И когда Вильде наконец упала в нескольких метрах впереди, ощущение потери контакта было жестоким.

.

Они вместе бросились к Вильде и помогли ей подняться. Исак останавливал такси, когда заметил, как Эвен взял её на руки и понёс к машине. _Вот это зрелище. Бля, тебе обязательно было это делать? Пиздец._

Эвен осторожно усадил Вильде в такси и придержал дверцу для Исака. _О, точно. Я же везу её домой._

– Хм, спасибо! Увидимся на следующей неделе, – выпалил Исак, забравшись на заднее сидение.

– Доброй ночи, Исак, – ласково сказал Эвен, продолжая удерживать дверцу одной рукой, а второй нежно погладив Исака по лицу. Исак почувствовал, что неосознанно подался навстречу прикосновению. Но потом дверца захлопнулась, и машина повезла их домой.

.

Исак только что переоделся в спортивные штаны, когда Вильде прислала ему сообщение с вопросом, нет ли у них чего-нибудь перекусить. Он громко крикнул «НЕТ», высунувшись в коридор, а потом рухнул на кровать.

* * *

**Расслабьтесь, сучки**

(03:01)

Вильде: эЙ НАРОДб КРУТО ПОУТИСИЛИ. УМРАЮ С ГОЛОДУ. ЕСТЬ У КОГО-НМТЬ ЕДА ИЛИ ПЕРЕКУС?

Вильде: !!

Вильде: ???пжлст

Эскиль: иди спать

Нура: Лучше попей воды. Если поешь, тебе утром будет ещё хуже

Эскиль: Нура, ты ещё не спишь? 

Нура: Пока, Эскиль

Эвен: У меня есть кое-что перекусить. Я могу принести. Мой дом не так далеко от твоего.

* * *

Исак резко сел. _Что происходит?_

– Вильде? – крикнул он из комнаты, но ответа не последовало. Через десять минут он получил сообщение от абонента «Эвен Основы Биологии», в котором он просил Исака спуститься вниз.

_Блин._

.

Исак спустился в чём был. На улице опять шёл снег, и Эвен выглядел невероятно нежным и красивым в свете фонаря. На нём по-прежнему был чёрный пиджак, его щеки раскраснелись. В руке он держал небольшой пакет, вероятно, с едой для Вильде. На часах было 3-15 утра.

– Я принёс Вильде перекусить, – сказал Эвен, протягивая Исаку пакет.

– Хм. Круто, – кивнул тот.

– Круто?

– Ну то есть понимаешь… Это очень мило с твоей стороны, – заикаясь, произнёс Исак.

Эвен улыбнулся и спросил, нельзя ли им на минутку зайти внутрь.

– Что? Зачем?! – запаниковал Исак.

– Ха-ха, успокойся, – хихикнул Эвен. – Давай просто войдём в подъезд, не в квартиру. Я шёл пешком. Я замёрз. Всего на минуту.

– Хм. Ну ладно, – сказал Исак.

.

Исак открыл дверь и придержал её для Эвена, шедшего позади него, как вдруг почувствовал его руки у себя на талии.

– Что ты делаешь? – вздрогнул Исак.

– Я. Прикасаюсь. К тебе, – выдохнул Эвен ему в ухо, его голос внезапно стал очень низким.

– Я заметил, – ответил Исак, отмечая про себя щелчок закрывшейся двери. Они бы оказались в полной темноте, если бы не несколько тусклых лампочек где-то наверху.

Он повернулся лицом к Эвену, и тот, положив руки на бёдра Исака, легко прижал его к стене, выпуская из пальцев пластиковый пакет с едой. Исак ахнул.

– Что ты делаешь? Господи. – Исак не контролировал себя.

– Я же сказал – я прикасаюсь к тебе, – ответил Эвен, наклонившись к нему, и теперь их лица разделяли всего несколько сантиметров.

– Ты пахнешь пивом, – выдавил из себя Исак.

– А ты пахнешь, как те цветы в Ботаническом саду.

– Вот сейчас ты гонишь, Эвен. Я не пахну, как какие-то грёбаные цветы. Мужчины не пахнут цветами. – Исак был совершенно ошарашен, не знал, как реагировать, а потому начал вести себя, как неуверенный ребёнок.

Эвен засмеялся.

– Ну ладно. Ты пахнешь, как мужской парфюм. Ты вкусно пахнешь.

– Боже, ты такой странный и такой банальный, Эвен. Отпусти меня.

Эвен послушался. Исак на мгновение потерял равновесие, а Эвен сделал шаг назад и упёрся спиной в противоположную стену в узком коридорчике, ведущем к лестнице.

– Я очень хотел снова тебя увидеть сегодня, Исак. Я даже уговорил Вильде соврать в беседе, чтобы это сделать, – признался он.

Исак уже и сам догадался, поэтому перешёл сразу к делу.

– Почему ты хотел меня увидеть, Эвен? – спросил он.

– Потому что я хотел прикоснуться к тебе, – Эвен снова оказался совсем рядом, буквально врываясь в его личное пространство. – Прикоснуться к тебе вот так.

Он прижался губами к губам Исака и положил ладонь ему на лицо, осторожно гладя пальцами.

_Блядь._

– Думаю, тебе нужно идти, Эвен. Я думаю, ты напился, – произнёс Исак слабым голосом, избегая смотреть на него. _Ты меня убиваешь._

– Я не пьян. Я выпил одно пиво. Мне просто нужно быть рядом с тобой, – сказал Эвен, отнимая руки от лица Исака и сжимая его талию.

– Я бы сказал, что ты сейчас очень даже рядом. – Исак понятия не имел, как такая _херня_ продолжала слетать с его губ.

– Этого мало, – выдохнул Эвен. – Мне нужно…

Эвен сильнее сжал руки у него на поясе и притянул к своей груди так, что Исак уткнулся носом ему в шею.

Всё остроумие и сарказм покинули разум и тело Исака, и в голове снова громко зазвучала песня «ЭвенЭвенЭвен», когда он почувствовал сильные пальцы на своём теле.

– Вот теперь мы рядом, – прошептал Эвен ему в шею.

Исак ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он обвил руками шею Эвена и сильнее зарылся лицом в её основание. Они стояли так какое-то время, просто обнимаясь и тяжело дыша, зарывшись носами в волосы друг друга. Руки Эвена теперь скользили по его спине, спускаясь всё ниже, и Исак чувствовал, как эти прикосновения будоражат и пьянят, заставляя дыхание сбиваться с привычного ритма. _Блядь, я пропал. Я хочу тебя. Я хочу тебя. Я хочу тебя._

– Блядь, Исак. Я хочу тебя. Я так охуенно сильно хочу тебя. – Слова Эвена заставили Исака задрожать, а потом расслабиться в его руках. Он был слишком разгорячён, слишком взволнован, слишком слаб.

_Возьми меня. Я здесь. Я весь твой. Просто, блядь, возьми меня._

– Блядь. Поцелуй меня, Эвен. Просто поцелуй меня. – Исак никогда бы не подумал, что сможет произнести эти слова.

Поэтому, когда Эвен протиснул ногу между его бёдер и поцеловал со всей страстью, Исак застонал так, будто к нему никогда не прикасались раньше. Это был не целомудренный поцелуй. Это был не поцелуй в знак приветствия или прощания. Нет. Эвен больше не ждал и не просил. Он просто брал, брал и брал, практически не дыша, практически не останавливаясь.

Поцелуй был неловкий, и мокрый, и отчаянный, и прекрасный. Исак притянул его ближе, вцепился крепче и стонал так, будто ему было плевать, кто его услышит. Поэтому Эвен скользнул языком внутрь и начал вылизывать его рот, и Исак извивался в его объятьях и с силой тянул за волосы.

– Эвен… – задыхаясь, прошептал он.

– Да, малыш… – Эвен тоже был во власти чувств.

– Эвен…

– Да, да… Что тебе нужно? – Он поцеловал Исака снова, глубоко, и отчаянно, и решительно. – Чего ты хочешь, малыш?

– Пожалуйста…

– Пожалуйста что, малыш? Всё что ты захочешь. Всё…

– Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня.


	6. Я люблю тебя

**Оригинальные сучки**

(09:17)

Вильде: ОК, у меня ужасное похмелье, но я только что видела, как Эвен уходил из нашей квартиры после бурной ночи

Сана: Давно пора

Нура: Он сбежал? Вау. Классно (нет) 

Сана: А где Эва? Почему она ещё не кричит из-за этого?

Нура: Видимо, ещё спит

Вильде: Я не знаю

(09:33)

Вильде: АПДЕЙТ!!! ОН ТОЛЬКО ЧТО ВЕРНУЛСЯ

Вильде: он ходил за продуктами к завтраку

Вильде: Вообще-то я завидую

Нура: А я вообще-то удивлена

Вильде: Кажется, на нём одежда Исака?

Сана: Интересно

Крис: нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь мне всё объяснил. Я запуталась

Вильде: Крис, тебе нужно было пойти в универ

 **Исак** **Вальтерсен** **покинул** **эту** **беседу**

* * *

Когда Исак проснулся, Эвена не оказалось рядом. Его первой реакцией было желание пробормотать: _«Так я и знал»_. И когда он прочитал первое сообщение в беседе, то откинул голову, упёршись в стену, отбросил телефон и вздохнул. _Что ж, блядь, ну и пусть._

Он пытался скрыть разочарование и планировал, как будет избегать свою соседку в течение дня, как вдруг услышал, что кто-то стучится в дверь их квартиры. Вильде вышла в коридор и поприветствовала кого-то своим громким, высоким голосом: «Привеееет!»

– _Доброе утро_.

Исак буквально выбежал из комнаты в тот момент, когда услышал _этот_ голос. Потом вдруг остановился и опёрся о диван, когда понял, как глупо выглядит. Вильде и Эвен, стоявшие у двери, молча уставились на него.

– Вижу, ты по мне соскучился, – улыбнулся Эвен.

 _Блин_.

– Я купил кое-что к завтраку. Вы вчера говорили, что у вас дома нет еды, – продолжил он, поднимая руки с пакетами из магазина.

– О, Эвен. Ты не должен был! – воскликнула Вильде.

– Но мне хотелось, – широко улыбаясь, ответил Эвен.

Они оба жутко раздражали.

– Вы оба жутко раздражаете, – наконец заговорил Исак.

Вильде возмущённо закатила глаза. Потом забрала у Эвена пакеты и поставила их на кухонный стол.

– Эта футболка тебе больше идёт, чем ему, Эвен, – сказала она и ушла в свою комнату.

Исак продолжал стоять, опираясь на диван, когда Эвен подошёл к нему и поцеловал в губы.

– Привет, – с улыбкой сказал он.

– Привет, – ответил Исак, тоже улыбнувшись.

.

_«Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня»._

Эти слова вырвались у Исака словно рыдание, удивив их обоих. Исак не знал, чего ждал от подобной мольбы. Он даже не задумывался об этом. Он и не предполагал, что когда-нибудь произнесёт такие слова, тем более адресует их Эвену в перерыве между поцелуями.

Поэтому теперь, когда они повисли в небольшом пространстве, разделявшем их, Исак закрыл рот руками, словно хотел остановить и другие слова, рвущиеся наружу. Он был взволнован и смущён. Он разрушил идеальный момент, так как не смог контролировать собственные эмоции.

_Охуенно получилось, Исак!_

Но потом ладони Эвена накрыли его руки, и он заставил Исака отнять их от лица. Исак не смотрел на него. Разве он мог?

Эвен нежно взял его за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову. – Эй. Посмотри на меня, Исак, – прошептал он.

Но Исак не мог, он снова опустил голову и уставился в пол, при этом ощущая пальцы Эвена на своём запястье. Он был опустошён. Он устал от переполнявших его чувств. Устал от постоянного _грёбаного страха_.

– Малыш, ну разве кто-нибудь сможет добровольно оставить тебя.

Это не было вопросом. И когда Исак наконец поднял глаза, то увидел, что Эвен смотрит на него с любовью и обожанием. Он понятия не имел, что сделал, чтобы заслужить Эвена. Дыхание Исака снова стало прерывистым, а песня «ЭвенЭвенЭвен» в голове теперь звучала, как фанфары.

_Да пошло всё._

Исак обхватил ладонями лицо Эвена и поцеловал его. Поцеловал решительно. Поцеловал так, как хотел сделать это с того дня, когда Эвен примчался через весь город, чтобы обнять его на Рождество. Глубоко, и медленно, и страстно. Он поцеловал его во второй раз, а потом в третий, и в четвёртый. Он целовал его, пока все тревоги Эвена не испарились, пока они оба не начали задыхаться, пока их губы не распухли от поцелуев, а тела не начали тереться друг о друга, то напирая, то отступая.

Исак продолжал держать лицо Эвена в своих руках. Он тянулся к нему, чтобы не пропустить ни секунды из того, инициатором чего стал.

– Я тоже хочу тебя, – наконец выдохнул Исак. – Так сильно, Эвен. Очень-очень сильно.

.

Когда они наконец добрались до комнаты Исака, тяжело дыша и спотыкаясь, у Эвена вырвался сдавленный стон. Тогда Исак понял, что тот никогда раньше не был у него дома. Он улыбнулся ему в губы.

.

Когда Исак упал спиной на матрас, он уложил Эвена на себя и, потянувшись, поцеловал его в шею. Эвен застонал и обнял его, и прижался к нему всем телом, но не так сильно, как представлял себе Исак. Поэтому он оторвался от шеи Эвена и обхватил ладонями его лицо.

– Что такое, Эвен? – выдохнул он.

– Ничего. Просто… Мне кажется, что я сплю.

Исак сел повыше, так что они оказались лицом к лицу, и поцеловал Эвена снова, на этот раз очень нежно. _Он и понятия не имел, что способен быть таким нежным_.

– Ты такой сентиментальный.

– Да нет, просто… Мне кажется, что мой мозг снова подшучивает надо мной. Но это глупо, ведь ты сейчас _здесь. Ты идеален_.

Произнеся последние слова, Эвен снова толкнул его, укладывая на спину и усаживаясь сверху. Лицо Исака вспыхнуло.

– Знаешь, я ведь столько раз мечтал об этом моменте, – с улыбкой признался Эвен.

– Да? И что же происходило в этот момент? – поддразнил его Исак несмотря на то, что был на грани слёз, а его голова кружилась от страсти.

– В этот момент я отсасываю тебе.

Исак задохнулся, мгновенно растеряв всю браваду. – Что… Я…

– Я хочу сделать тебе приятное, малыш. Когда кто-нибудь заботился о тебе в последний раз? – спросил Эвен.

– Я не знаю, какого хрена… – Эвен пытался расстегнуть джинсы Исака. – Что ты делаешь?

– Сейчас я сниму с тебя штаны, а потом я собираюсь взять твой…

– Заткнись! Прекрати болтать! О господи.

Эвен взял его член в рот, и Исак едва не заплакал.

.

Когда Исак проснулся посреди ночи, на секунду ему показалось, что всё это сон. Но потом он понял, что тяжесть вокруг груди – это руки Эвена, сильные, и настойчивые, и уверенные, крепко обнимающие его во сне. Эвен прижимался к Исаку сзади всем телом, полностью повторяя его позу. _Блядь, да мы же хреновы ложечки._

.

Когда на следующее утро Эвен поцеловал его в знак приветствия, Исак почувствовал, как у него в животе затрепетали пресловутые бабочки.

_Да плевать. Пошло всё._

Он улыбался и хихикал над каждой шуткой. Он съел всю приготовленную для него еду и таял от каждого поцелуя.

Он позволил себе чувствовать себя счастливым. Наконец-то. И это было так чудесно!

.

– Я просто хочу навсегда остаться здесь с тобой. Можно?

Они валялись на кровати Исака, _обнимаясь_.

– Ты такой сентиментальный, Эвен.

– Да, знаю, но можно?

– Можно. Как скажешь. Правда, я сегодня встречаюсь с Юнасом и Якобом, – сказал Исак, поднимаясь.

– Что? – фыркнул Эвен. – Бросаешь меня ради бро? – В его глазах плескалась улыбка. Исак обожал, когда Эвен так поддразнивал его.

– Ой. Отъебись. И да. Я им давно обещал.

– Но это было раньше. – Эвен встал на колени на кровати и притянул Исака к себе, обнимая со спины. Тот мгновенно расслабился в сильных руках.

– Я… Хм… Раньше?

– Ну да. Раньше. До того, как я обхватил губами твой…

– О господи, Эвен, заткнись. Просто заткнись. – Исак в ужасе выскользнул из его объятий, и Эвен расхохотался.

– Ты такой милый, когда стесняешься.

.

– Ты светишься, – сказал Якоб.

– Что? Что это вообще значит? – Исак запаниковал. _Как ему удаётся всегда всё замечать._

– Расслабься, Исак. Я просто говорю, что тебе идёт быть счастливым.

– Счастливым? О чём ты? _Неужели его настолько легко прочитать?_

– Исак, ты весь день улыбаешься и не отлипаешь от телефона, бро. Нам всё равно. Просто приятно видеть тебя таким, – наконец заговорил Юнас.

_Он знал? Неужели Якоб рассказал ему о том, что Исак целовался с Эвеном на новый год?_

– Хм, окей. Тогда спасибо, – выдавил из себя Исак.

.

Дело в том, что Исак так и не совершил «каминг-аут». Он начал целовать парней – точнее мужчин – в свой второй год обучения в Ниссен, и он не запоминал их лица или как всё происходило. Он просто вваливался в какой-нибудь гей-бар посреди ночи, совершенно пьяный, и подмигивал первому же человеку, который проходил мимо. _Пожалуйста, сделай так, чтобы я почувствовал хоть что-то._

Когда Эскиль поймал его во второй раз, Исак стоял на коленях посреди узкого проулка, предназначенного для курения. Ему было ужасно неловко, но они никогда не говорили об этом. Вместо этого Эскиль взял его под своё крыло и начал вытаскивать из коллективета для знакомства с новыми людьми. Исак никогда не смотрел им в глаза.

В общем, Исак целовался с девчонками на вечеринках, чтобы произвести впечатление на парней, а сам совершенно отрешался от реальности. Поползли слухи о том, что у него не вставал, и к третьему курсу все просто предполагали, что он либо импотент, либо _гей_.

И хотя это напрягало Исака раньше, ситуация с родителями стала настолько ужасной во время третьего года обучения, что ему стало плевать. Ему стало всё равно, что люди говорили или не говорили о нём. Поэтому, когда Юнас спросил, что за парень со злостью пялится на них в скейтпарке, Исак лишь пожал плечами и сказал:

– Кажется, он однажды мне отсосал.

.

Юнас знал, что Исак зависает с парнями, но они никогда не говорили об этом, и совсем не потому, что Юнас не пытался. Просто Исак отгораживался от него. Ему неприятно было это признавать, но так и было. И как-то так получилось, что Исак сблизился с Якобом, который никак не прокомментировал, что видел его на вечеринке с Эвеном.

.

– Хм, парни? – тихо сказал Исак.

Юнас и Якоб оторвались от своих консолей.

– Ну… вы ведь знаете Эвена? – Исак нервно дёрнул ногой.

– Да, Исак. Мы знаем Эвена, – сказал Якоб. Юнас шикнул на него.

– И что с ним?

– Ну… Между нами кое-что есть, – Исак не мог поверить, что действительно произнёс эти слова.

– Да? Круто. Симпатичный парень, – сказал Юнас.

– Я и так это уже знал, сладкий, – ответил Якоб.

– Окей.

.

Когда Якоб ушёл за пиццей, Юнас повернулся к нему.

– Исак, ты ведь знаешь, что можешь поговорить со мной о чём угодно, да? У меня такое чувство, что я был херовым другом с тех пор, как мы начали учиться в универе.

– Ну да, ты довольно херовый друг, это правда, – пошутил Исак.

– Я серьёзно.

– Да всё нормально. Правда. Думаю, я… – Исак замолчал.

– Ты думаешь, что ты что?

– Думаю, я счастлив, – признался Исак.

– Хорошо. Ты этого заслуживаешь, приятель. Серьёзно.

.

Исак и Эвен начали встречаться, по-настоящему встречаться. Они стали парой, говорившей друг другу: _«Привет, малыш, почитай мне свои карточки, пока я буду целовать тебя в библиотеке»_ , или _«Вот возьму и выберу ещё один курс по биологии, чтобы подразнить тебя»,_ или _«Прижми меня к кухонной стойке. Мне плевать, если Вильде зайдёт и нас застукает»,_ или _«Так, ну всё, пора мне познакомиться с этим Якобом, ради которого ты меня всё время бросаешь»._

Исак продолжал закатывать глаза и сыпать колкостями, но улыбка Эвена становилась лишь теплее, а сердце больше.

.

– Скажи мне что-нибудь приятное, – попросил Эвен как-то ночью, когда они лежали на кровати, и он играл с волосами Исака.

– Что, опять? – с сарказмом ответил Исак.

– Скажи, как ты любишь мои глаза.

– Ох, Эвен. Я это сказал тогда только потому, что ты был сверху и… – промямлил Исак.

– И что? – Эвен с обожанием уставился на него.

– Блядь… Я люблю твои глаза.

Эвен засмеялся. – А. Я. Люблю. Тебя.

.

Слова повисли в воздухе, зазвенели в тишине. Исак не мог дышать. Он не знал, что сказать. Он не знал, что они значили. Но потом Эвен обвил его руками, так что Исак уткнулся носом в его шею, и прошептал:

– Тебе необязательно отвечать на это.

И Исак не ответил.

.

– Я бы убил за это два года назад, – выдохнул Исак в кожу Эвена несколько мгновений спустя.

– Хм?

– Да я всё думаю о том, что ты сказал, что хотел перевестись в Ниссен. Всё могло бы сложиться совсем иначе.

Исак подумал, что если будет откровенным сегодня вечером, то сможет как-то загладить неловкость, возникшую, когда он ничего не ответил на _те три слова_.

– Ты так считаешь? – спросил Эвен.

– Да, я был тогда совершенно сломлен. – Исак не мог остановиться. Эвен крепче обнял его.

– Почему, малыш? Что тогда случилось?

– Ну… Моя мама сошла с ума, и я ушёл из дома и какое-то время жил в подвале.

– Что? – Эвен сел и нежно коснулся его лица. – В подвале? Из-за чего вы поссорились с мамой?

– Мы не ссорились. Мой отец ушёл от нас, и мне тоже пришлось уйти. – Он не мог посмотреть Эвену в глаза.

– Почему?

Он почувствовал, как напряглось тело Эвена. Исаку было страшно наконец рассказать ему, почему он был таким разбитым. Исак боялся, что если начнёт говорить, то не сможет сдержаться и выложит Эвену всё, что так тщательно скрывал под кучей _вранья_. Исак был в ужасе от мысли, что Эвен осудит его и решит, что он – мелкий эгоистичный говнюк.

Но потом он вспомнил о множестве прекрасного, что Эвен сделал для него. О его терпении, о его нежности, о «Почему ты так уверен, что не заслуживаешь ничего хорошего», и о «Если бы ты только мог сейчас видеть себя», и о «Малыш, как кто-то может добровольно оставить тебя?». Исак чувствовал это в каждой клеточке своего тела – эту связь, которая существовала между ним и этим странным парнем. Этим парнем, который иногда понимал Исака лучше, чем он сам. Поэтому он решил, что доверяет Эвену, доверяет во всём, потому что, если уж и доверять кому-то, то только ему.

– Потому что я решил, что больше не хочу, чтобы психически больные люди разрушали мою жизнь.

.

Когда Исак проснулся посреди ночи, Эвена не было рядом.


	7. Я подарю тебе весь мир

* * *

**Эвен** ** <3**

(09:18)

было странно просыпаться без тебя :)

если ты используешь это против меня, клянусь,   
я больше никогда не скажу тебе ничего приятного

(12:14)

всё норм?

(17:02)

Эвен???

Привет, малыш. Прости, появились кое-какие дела  
Я тебе попозже напишу

???

ты в порядке?

Да, не волнуйся :)

Люблю тебя

* * *

Исак вздохнул и откинулся на спинку дивана. Его весь день трясло от тревоги. _Неужели_ _я_ _слишком_ _разоткровенничался_ _накануне?_

– Есть новости? – крикнула Вильде с кухни.

– Он только что мне написал. У него возникли какие-то дела, но он в порядке, – ответил Исак.

– Видишь, я же говорила, что не о чем беспокоиться, – сказала она. – Если честно, то ты ведёшь себя как девчонка, Исак. Впадаешь в панику лишь потому, что твой мужчина пропустил один завтрак. Пфф.

– Вообще-то это сексизм, Вильде! – упрекнула её Нура.

– Что? Это просто такое выражение!

– Это не просто выражение. Именно такие представления способствуют проникновению сексизма в наше общество. Сколько ещё раз мне нужно тебе об этом говорить?

Вильде спросила Исака об Эвене утром, и он не смог скрыть беспокойство в голосе, когда ответил, что не знает, где его парень. Исак взвесил все за и против: он мог либо признаться ей в том, что его тревожит, или уйти в свою комнату и страдать там целый день.

– Эй, ребят, – перебил их Исак.

– Хотела бы тебе напомнить, что мы девушки, – сказала Нура. Вильде закатила глаза.

– Ну да, точно. Девчонки. Хм. Я впадаю в панику не только потому, что он пропустил грёбаный завтрак, – сказал Исак.

Вильде и Нура повернулись к нему так, чтобы им было лучше видно Исака, по-прежнему сжимавшего телефон в руке.

– Продолжай, – сказала Нура.

– Вчера кое-что случилось, – он замолчал и уставился в пол.

– Что? Рассказывай! – воскликнула Вильде.

Исак резко поднялся. – Забудьте! Почему я вообще с вами говорю? Вы же потом будете сплетничать об этом.

– Как ты смеешь? – Вильде задохнулась от возмущения. – Ты мутил с Эвеном несколько месяцев, а я никому ничего не говорила.

Вообще-то это было не совсем правдой, но внезапно Исак вспомнил обо всём, что сделала для него Вильде. Он снова опустился на диван.

– Ладно! – Он глубоко вздохнул. – Возможно, он сказал, что любит меня, – скороговоркой выпалил он.

Он ожидал чего-то типа «БОЖЕ МОЙ, ДАЙ СКОРЕЕ МОЙ ТЕЛЕФОН, Я ДОЛЖНА ОБ ЭТОМ НАПИСАТЬ», но Вильде и Нура лишь пожали плечами.

– Это прекрасно, Исак. Я счастлива за тебя. Но мы и так догадались. Ты хвастаешься? – сказала Вильде.

– Какого чёрта? Нет! Просто… Я запаниковал, и он сказал, что я могу не отвечать, и я не ответил.

– А _ты_ его любишь? – спросила Нура.

– Я не буду обсуждать с тобой _это_!

– Тогда зачем ты вообще говоришь нам об этом, если собираешься вести себя как ребёнок? – огрызнулась Нура.

– Потому что он сказал, что любит меня! А потом я рассказал ему всякие глупости о себе, и теперь его здесь нет! – выкрикнул Исак. – И я знаю, что для вас это просто повод поболтать в беседе, возможность посмеяться над чем-то перед сном. Но, блядь, для МЕНЯ это важно, потому что это моя жизнь. Это не развлечение. Я всё это чувствую, ясно? И это какой-то грёбаный отстой. И я не знаю, что делать. Так что, отвечая на твой вопрос, я вообще-то пытался попросить помощи, и это что-то, чего я никогда не делал раньше. Но знаете что? Идите нахуй!

Исак захлопнул за собой дверь, пытаясь понять, что на него нашло.

* * *

**Нура А. Сатре**

(19:04)

Привет, Исак. Извини, что повела себя как стерва.   
Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что мы с Вильде никому ничего не скажем.

ок

И я здесь, если захочешь поговорить. Я серьёзно.

спасибо

извини, что я орал

Всё нормально. Я это заслужила.

О, и ещё кое-что.

?

Это всего лишь три слова. Окей?

окей

* * *

_Это всего лишь три слова._

* * *

**Эвен <3**

**(20:32)**

я скучаю по тебе

ты можешь прийти ко мне?

мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать

Я тоже по тебе скучаю, малыш. Не могу сегодня прийти.

Скажешь мне завтра?

Ладно. Доброй ночи.

Доброй ночи <3

<3

* * *

Исаку стало лучше, когда Эвен сразу же ответил на его сообщение, но это облегчение длилось недолго. Он хотел задать Эвену тысячу вопросов. _Что происходит? Почему ты ушёл от меня посреди ночи? Это из-за того, что я бросил свою мать? Из-за того, что я не сказал, что тоже тебя люблю?_

Вместо этого он просто отложил телефон и стал ждать, когда наконец заснёт.

Этого так и не случилось.

.

Эвен не появился в университете на следующий день, а в понедельник не пришёл на биологию. Исаку хотелось кричать. Он отправил ему двадцать семь сообщений, и Эвен ответил на каждое их них.

_«Я_ _опаздываю_ _»._

_«Я_ _проспал_ _»._

_«Мама хотела со мной увидеться»._

_«Я сегодня устал»._

_«Нет, малыш, я не простудился. Тебе не нужно навещать меня»._

Эвен избегал его, и беспокойство Исака росло с каждой минутой, постепенно переходя в паранойю. Ему было больно. Ему было больно, но Эвен сказал, что никогда его не оставит. Так что самое малое, что Исак мог сделать, – это попробовать не подвергать сомнению его слова. Самое малое, что он мог сделать, – это быть хотя бы наполовину таким терпеливым, каким Эвен был с ним. Поэтому Исак изо всех сил держался за эти мысли, когда в голове воцарялся хаос, и все слабости и неуверенность захлёстывали с новой силой.

_Он меня не оставит. Он этого не сделает. Не сделает._

.

– Эвен меня избегает, – сказал Исак Юнасу, когда они пошли съесть по кебабу.

– Хм. Почему?

– Я не знаю. Я его уже неделю не видел. Он и на занятия не ходит.

– Ты уверен, что он избегает _тебя_? Может, у него какие-то проблемы дома? – предположил Юнас.

– Я уже ни хрена не знаю. – Исак закрыл лицо руками.

– Не драматизируй, Исак. Просто сходи к нему домой.

– Но я даже не знаю, где он живёт. Я такой идиот. Я знаю, что его дом где-то недалеко от моего, но я никогда не спрашивал точный адрес, – признался Исак.

– Мы оба знаем, что проблема не в этом, бро.

_Это всего лишь три слова._

* * *

**Вильде Хеллеруд Линн**

(13:32)

Вильде, мне нужна помощь.

* * *

Исак стоял перед дверью Эвена, и сердце колотилось у него в горле. _Это_ _всего_ _лишь_ _три_ _слова_ _._

Он дважды постучал, и через мгновение ему открыл темноволосый парень.

– Привет. Хм, а Эвен дома? – Исак ужасно нервничал.

– Привет! Ты, должно быть, Исак? Я Микаэль, его сосед по квартире и лучший друг, – парень протянул Исаку руку.

– Блин, я забыл представиться. Да, я Исак. Приятно познакомиться.

Исак вдруг понял, что не знает никого из друзей Эвена. _А что ты вообще о нём знаешь?_

– Эвена нет, – сказал Микаэль. – Ты можешь остаться и подождать его, но не думаю, что он сегодня появится. Он уже какое-то время живёт у родителей.

– О, ясно. – Мозг Исака опять перешёл в режим паники. – Спасибо, Микаэль.

Он уже собирался уйти, когда Микаэль снова заговорил.

– Слушай, это прозвучит странно, но не злись на него за это, ладно? Он очень старается. Просто он… Он стоит того, чтобы его ждать.

_Я ни хрена не понимаю._

– Ладно.

* * *

**Эвен** ** <3**

(19:03)

Эвен, я готов ждать целую вечность, если тебе это нужно

Но скажи, ты хочешь со мной расстаться?

* * *

Все силы Исака ушли на то, чтобы нажать на «Отправить». И когда Эвен не ответил сразу же, сердце Исака упало и разбилось. Он шёл домой, ощущая тяжесть в груди, ему хотелось плакать. Поэтому он не торопился. _Вильде_ _не_ _должна_ _видеть_ _меня_ _таким_ _._

Он всё ещё надеялся, что Эвен ответит. _Пожалуйста_ _, не_ _оставляй_ _меня_. Он всё ещё надеялся, что Эвен хотя бы придумает какое-нибудь оправдание на сегодня. _Пожалуйста_ _, пожалуйста_ _, не_ _бросай_ _меня_ _._

Так что, когда он увидел велосипед Эвена у своего подъезда, он влетел в здание, словно безумец.

.

Он нашёл Эвена, лежавшего на полу у его квартиры. Как только Исак поднялся на последнюю ступеньку, Эвен вскочил на ноги и бросился к нему, словно физически больше не мог выносить разлуку. Исак подумал, что Эвен просто обнимет его, однако тот кинулся его целовать. Он буквально впился губами в его губы, и Исак чуть не потерял равновесие. Он бы кубарем скатился с лестницы, если бы Эвен не обхватил ладонями его лицо. Он целовал Исака с таким отчаянием и страстью, с таким надрывом, что поцелуй походил на с трудом сдерживаемое рыдание.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Исак стоял, не открывая глаз, а Эвен прижался лбом к его лбу. Они просто стояли там, тяжело дыша, и Эвен гладил Исака по лицу, а Исак обнимал его за пояс.

– Ты такой дурачок, – наконец заговорил Эвен.

– Почему я дурачок? – прошептал Исак.

– Ты дурачок, если думаешь, что я хочу с тобой расстаться. Я никогда тебя не оставлю.

Исак заплакал впервые за три года прямо там, напротив своей квартиры в объятьях Эвена. Он горько плакал, судорожно всхлипывая, пока наконец огонь в его груди не потух.

– Мне было охуенно страшно, и я только что был у тебя дома, и… – сказал Исак.

– Прости, – перебил его Эвен. – Прости меня, малыш. Это я виноват. Я знаю, это звучит как грёбаное клише, но дело во мне. Не в тебе. Я всё исправлю. Обещаю. Я работаю над этим. Просто поверь мне, ладно?

Исак понятия не имел, о чём говорил Эвен, но он был здесь, перед ним, с ним. Эвен не оставил его.

– Я собирался прийти к тебе завтра, но когда получил твоё сообщение, я просто не мог… Я должен был прийти сюда.

Исак сильнее обнял его.

_Это всего лишь три слова._

_._

Исак спал впервые за неделю, чувствуя себя в безопасности в кольце рук Эвена. Тот, кажется, спал мало, потому что продолжал рисовать невидимые круги на плече Исака и касался его волос. Каждый раз, когда Исак просыпался посреди ночи, Эвен был там, рядом, он целовал Исака в шею и шептал милые глупости.

_«Я подарю тебе весь мир. Я подарю тебе весь мир»._

_«Я бы всё отдал, чтобы быть с тобой»._

_«Я_ _не_ _достоин_ _тебя_ _»._

_«Я_ _тебя_ _люблю_ _»._

.

Эвен не оставлял Исака одного всю неделю. Он даже ходил с ним на занятия, на которых вообще не должен был быть. Он затаскивал Исака в пустые аудитории и заставлял его стонать, прижимая к проектору. Он целовал Исака на глазах Юнаса и Якоба и дёргал за пояс джинсов посреди кафе.

Исак позволял ему, потому что сам хотел этого. _Я приму всё, что ты дашь мне._

Эвен пригласил его на ужин в пафосный ресторан и ради этого взял для них смокинги напрокат.

– Я хочу, чтобы мы были красивыми, – сказал он.

– Малыш, ты всегда красивый, что бы ни надел, – ответил Исак, и Эвен ахнул от удивления.

.

Когда Эвен сказал ему, что собирается на ланч с бывшей девушкой, Исак недовольно поморщился.

– Мне нравится это лицо. Ревность тебе идёт, – поддразнил его Эвен. В обычной ситуации Исак порекомендовал бы ему отъебаться. Но теперь нет, больше нет.

– Да, вообще-то я ревную. Очень ревную, – заявил Исак, заставив Эвена поражённо вздохнуть.

– Вау. Кто ты и что сделал с моим бойфрендом? – Эвен наклонился и поцеловал его.

_Бойфренд_ _._

– Этот жалкий придурок бросил это тело. Теперь тут я, ревнивый Исак.

– Ах. Ты такой милый. Но мы с Соней расстались два года назад. Ей уже давно нет дела до моего дерьма.

Исак продолжал недовольно смотреть на него.

– О, так ты хочешь покапризничать? Ладно, тогда и я скажу. Мне не нравится этот твой Якоб. Мне не нравится, как он на тебя смотрит, – признался Эвен.

– Бля, о чём ты говоришь? Как он на меня смотрит?

– Так же, как _я_ на тебя смотрю. Я знаю этот взгляд. Я сам его изобрёл, – сказал Эвен. Исак закатил глаза.

– Ты закатил глаза, наконец-то! Значит мой парень по-прежнему где-то тут, – поддразнил его Эвен.

_Мой_ _парень_ _._

Исак встал, обнял Эвена за шею и притянул к себе, чтобы поцеловать.

– Твой парень будет по тебе скучать, – наконец сказал он.

– Твой парень тоже будет по тебе скучать, – ответил Эвен.

* * *

**Неизвестный абонент**

(14:05)

Привет, ГРЁБАНЫЙ МУДАК! Позвони мне, когда получишь это

(14:27)

какого хрена? думаю, вы ошиблись номером

это касается Эвена

Он сбежал, когда я пошла в туалет.

ПОЗВОНИ МНЕ КАК МОЖНО СКОРЕЕ

блядь, да кто это?

Это Соня

* * *

Исак тут же позвонил Эвену, но тот не взял трубку.

* * *

**Эвен** ** <3**

(14:33)

Эвен, что происходит? Соня хочет, чтобы я ей позвонил

(14:49)

Эвен???

* * *

Исак позвонил Соне, но она тоже не ответила. Он чувствовал, что теряет связь с реальностью, поэтому отправился к Эвену домой. Вильде сказала, что не позволит ему идти одному, поэтому он разрешил ей составить ему компанию.

Микаэль поприветствовал их и сказал, что Эвен недавно ушёл.

– Он был с Соней?

– Нет, он вернулся после ланча, переоделся и снова ушёл.

– Чувак, что вообще происходит? – Исак с мольбой поднял на него полные слёз глаза.

– Это не моя история, я не могу рассказать. Прости, Исак.

* * *

**Неизвестный абонент**

**(18:12)**

Соня, пожалуйста, объясни, что происходит

Я только что его нашла. Ты хоть представляешь, что ты натворил?

Как ты мог сказать ему такое? Что, блядь, с тобой не так???

Ты вообще человек?

ДА БЛЯДЬ! ЧТО Я СДЕЛАЛ? О ЧЁМ ТЫ ГОВОРИШЬ??? ГДЕ ОН???

приходи в центр безопасности университета!

* * *

Исак продолжал плакать, когда добрался туда, и Вильде всё это время держала его за руку. Он не знал, кого искать, потому что понятия не имел, как выглядит Соня. Но он понял, кто ему нужен, когда она закричала «ну наконец-то», заметив его.

– Ты Соня? – спросил он слабым голосом.

– Да. Я знаю, как ты выглядишь, потому что он показывал мне твои _фотографии!_

– Пожалуйста, скажи, что происходит! Где Эвен?

– За ним приехали родители. Бедняга вломился в здание юридического факультета и попытался украсть грёбаный глобус из аудитории.

– Что? Зачем ему это делать?! – мысли лихорадочно бились в голове Исака.

Соня вздохнула. – Потому что, как он сказал, он хотел _подарить тебе весь мир_. Какое-то слащавое дерьмо.

– Это что, какая-то подстава? Розыгрыш? Что за херня? Это не смешно, – сказала Вильде.

– Неужели похоже, что я смеюсь? – огрызнулась Соня. – Он болен, ясно? У него сейчас приступ мании. У него биполярное расстройство. ПСИХИЧЕСКОЕ ЗАБОЛЕВАНИЕ, – по слогам произнесла она, уставившись на Исака, который перестал дышать.

_Потому что я решил, что больше не хочу, чтобы психически больные люди разрушали мою жизнь._

– Он так старался смириться с этим. Ты даже не представляешь, сколько времени ему потребовалось, чтобы принять себя. И что же ты сделал? Ты просто взял и заставил его чувствовать себя бесполезным куском дерьма. – Она была готова броситься на него. Каждое её слово острой болью впивалось в грудь Исака. Он не мог перестать плакать.

_Потому_ _что_ _я_ _решил_ _, что_ _больше_ _не_ _хочу_ _, чтобы_ _психически_ _больные_ _люди_ _разрушали_ _мою_ _жизнь_ _._

Вильде вклинилась между ними.

– Успокойся. Он ничего этого не знал. Почему ты на него нападаешь?!

– Потому что он его сломал! Эвен перестал пить лекарства, чтобы стать _нормальным_ , потому что _он не может оставить его_. Можешь в это поверить? Я поняла, что у него мания, стоило ему поздороваться со мной в ресторане!

_Потому что я решил, что больше не хочу, чтобы психически больные люди разрушали мою жизнь._

Исак сбежал прежде, чем Соня успела ещё несколько раз провернуть нож в его сердце. Он сбежал как ребёнок, и остановился, потому что к горлу подкатила тошнота.

_Потому что я решил, что больше не хочу, чтобы психически больные люди разрушали мою жизнь._

_Какой_ _же ты идиот._

_Иди нахуй, Исак. Нахуй. Просто НАХУЙ!_

.

Исака дважды вырвало в небольшом парке, где он рухнул на землю.

Теперь всё стало ясно: вся импульсивность и спонтанность Эвена, все его метания, все детали, которые делали Эвена Эвеном, благоговение в его глазах, волшебство в его пальцах. Всё, что он делал, он делал ради любви. Исак плакал, потому что чувствовал себя недостойным. _«Я_ _всё_ _исправлю_ _». «Я_ _работаю_ _над_ _этим_ _». «Поверь_ _мне_ _». «Мне_ _кажется_ _, что_ _мой_ _мозг_ _снова_ _подшучивает_ _надо_ _мной_ _». «Мне_ _кажется_ _, что_ _я_ _сплю_ _». «Я_ _люблю_ _тебя_ _». «Я_ _подарю_ _тебе_ _весь_ _мир_ _». «Я_ _никогда_ _тебя_ _не_ _оставлю_ _». «Я_ _тебя_ _не_ _заслуживаю_ _»._

От одной мысли о том, сколько боли он причинил Эвену, Исаку хотелось свернуться калачиком и исчезнуть, но он не мог. Он не заслужил такого простого решения.

_Жил-был парень, очень странный, зачарованный парень._

Песня «Nature Boy» была не об Исаке. Она всегда была об Эвене. Это он был зачарованным мальчиком, который научил Исака любить и принимать любовь. Эвену удалось спасти Исака от него самого. Самое малое, что Исак мог – сделать то же самое для него.

Так что Исак проплакал ещё какое-то время, потом поднялся, взял себя в руки и вытащил телефон.

* * *

**Эвен** ** <3**

(21:21)

Дорогой Эвен, я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя всем сердцем.  
Я никогда никого не любил раньше, поэтому у меня отстойно выходит.  
Я так сильно облажался. Прости, что я сказал такое.  
Прости, что сделал тебе больно. Прости, что заставил тебя думать,   
что ты должен быть кем-то другим. Пожалуйста, прости меня.  
Я люблю в тебе всё, и я не хочу жизни, в которой не будет тебя.   
Я никогда тебя не оставлю. Люблю тебя.

Исак

* * *

**Нура** **A. Сатре**

(21:42)

Да, я люблю его.

Ха-ха. Хорошо.


	8. Всё для тебя, малыш

Когда Исак проснулся на следующее утро, он почувствовал, что к нему прижимаются два тела.

– Что, блядь, происходит? – простонал он.

– Это называется обнимашки, Исак, – ответила Вильде, теснее прижимая его к груди. – Мы тебя обнимаем.

– Какого хрена! Убери от меня свои сиськи! – Исак выбрался из объятий Вильде и Эвы, которая прижималась к нему сзади.

– Вильде прочитала статью, в которой говорили о пользе обнимашек, когда у человека стресс. Там было что-то о гормонах, которые помогают расслабиться и лучше спать, или что-то типа этого, – сказала Эва, усаживаясь на кровать.

– Ага, он называется окситоксин, этот гормон очень помогает при стрессе, – заявила Вильде.

– Во-первых, окситоцин, а не окситоксин. А во-вторых, убирайтесь с моей кровати, – ответил Исак.

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– Эва! Я вообще-то в бионауке специализируюсь, ты забыла? К тому же что _ты_ тут делаешь?

– Так, Исак, пожалуйста, не злись, – сказала Вильде, встав на колени и взяв его за левую руку. – После того, что случилось вчера, я просто не знала, что делать. А тут позвонила Эва, чтобы узнать, почему я пропустила встречу клуба, и я рассказала ей, что произошло. Прости. Но я не писала об этом в беседе, и больше никто ничего не знает. Клянусь.

Вильде выглядела так, будто искренне сожалеет. И если раньше первым желанием Исака было бы наорать на неё, то теперь он изменился. Он больше не был тем парнем. Поэтому он просто накрыл ладонью её руки и сказал:

– Я не злюсь. Не злюсь, ясно? Просто… Спасибо, но вам не нужно это делать. Я в порядке, правда. Только вот об Эвене беспокоюсь.

Эва подняла руку и провела пальцами по волосам Исака.

– Какого хрена ты делаешь? – взвизгнул он.

– Ты очень повзрослел. Я так тобой горжусь, – с мягкой улыбкой сказала она.

Вильде встала и, бормоча что-то о том, что пойдёт варить кофе, вышла из комнаты Исака. Они с Эвой остались сидеть на кровати.

– Мы раньше были лучшими друзьями, Исак. Я хочу быть рядом. Я хочу снова быть твоим другом, – сказала она.

– Хм… Ладно.

– И прости, что я фетишизировала ваши отношения с Эвеном. Я ничего такого не имела в виду.

– _Фетишизировала_? О чём ты вообще? – Исак был совершенно сбит с толку.

– Сана сказала, что именно так называется то, что мы делали в беседе. Прости меня.

Потом Эва обняла его, и Исак позволил ей это.

**.**

**Эва Мун добавила вас в беседу «Оригинальные сучки».**

* * *

**Неизвестный абонент**

(09:12)

Привет, Исак. Это Соня. Просто хотела извиниться, что наорала на тебя вчера.

Я так разозлилась, когда он рассказал мне, что ты ему сказал. Но ты не знал, так что…

Просто не бросай его, ладно?

Не брошу

спасибо

Круто. Клянусь, обычно я не такая ужасная

Не бери в голову

Я это заслужил

Ты не могла бы мне дать адрес его родителей?

* * *

Когда Исак добрался до дома родителей Эвена, дверь ему открыла его мама. Она показалась ему очень приятной, а её взгляд был полон теплоты. Тёплые глаза. _Его глаза_.

Она мгновенно его узнала и крепко обняла. Исак почувствовал, как у него перехватывает дыхание.

– Исак, в жизни ты ещё красивее, чем на фотографиях, – сказала она, грустно улыбаясь. – Эвен сейчас спит, поэтому тебе, наверное, лучше прийти потом.

– Хм. Ладно. Спасибо, – он быстро смахнул текущую по щеке слезу, но она заметила его движение.

Она взяла его за руку и посмотрела на Исака с бесконечной добротой.

– С ним всё будет в порядке, дорогой. Не плачь.

.

Когда Исак вернулся домой, он чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, увидев в гостиной Магнуса.

– Бро! Какого хрена ты тут делаешь?

– Хм… Вильде сказала, что я должен срочно приехать, так что я сел в первый же автобус, – ответил Магнус. – Я не так уж далеко отсюда, так что…

Исак повернулся к Вильде, которая намеренно избегала его взгляда.

– Что такое, Вильде? – спросил он.

– Ну ладно, в общем, я не уверена, что ты в курсе, но у мамы Магнуса биполярное расстройство. Я подумала, что вы с ним могли бы поговорить об этом, – ответила она.

Магнус недоумённо посмотрел на неё.

– Ты позвонила мне в слезах, до смерти меня напугала, умоляя приехать, и всё это для того, чтобы я поговорил с Исаком о моей матери?! – спросил он.

– Прости, что я соврала. Ладно? Мы можем потом это обсудить. Давай сейчас сфокусируемся на Исаке.

– А что такое с Исаком?

– Я вообще-то стою рядом с вами, перестаньте говорить так, будто меня здесь нет! – воскликнул Исак.

– У его парня тоже биполярка. А Исак облажался, – сказала Вильде.

В комнате на минуту повисла тишина, а потом Исак и Магнус одновременно взорвались.

– Погоди, ты что, блядь, гей?

– Ты что, только что сдала меня Магнусу?

.

Магнус объяснил Исаку, что у Эвена сейчас, вероятно, депрессия, и что ему, возможно, стоит его навестить. Исак признался, что никогда не видел Эвена грустным, что у того никогда не было признаков депрессии, на что Магнус ответил, что депрессия – это не просто печальное лицо.

– Возможно, ты просто не обращал внимания. Возможно, ты видел только то, что хотел видеть, – сказал Магнус.

_Я не достоин тебя._

Исак вспомнил о трёх неделях, в течение которых не мог связаться с Эвеном после их первого поцелуя, и стукнул себя по лбу. Он вспомнил все слухи и историю о проникновении в бассейн. Исак был настолько занят тем, что видел в Эвене идеального парня, что забыл о необходимости читать между строк. Он был таким идиотом.

Потом Магнус рассказал о своей маме и о том, какая она замечательная. Исак слушал и улыбался, и смеялся, потом обнял друга и оставил его с Вильде.

Сам Исак направился в компьютерную лабораторию и провёл там остаток дня, читая о биполярном расстройстве и обо всём, что связано с этим психическим расстройством. Он закрыл лицо руками и тихо заплакал, прочитав о маниакальных эпизодах и о том, каким жестоким бывает возвращение к реальности после них.

_Все признаки были прямо передо мной. Блядь._

_Мне так жаль, малыш._

* * *

**Эвен <3**

(01:06)

Мне так жаль, Исак

Прости меня

* * *

Исак бежал в дом родителей Эвена прямо в пижаме, и ему казалось, что сердце выпрыгнет из груди. Он мчался по городу посреди ночи, с широко раскрытыми глазами, из которых текли слёзы, а в голове безостановочно крутились ужасные мысли.

_Депрессия может стать причиной мыслей о самоубийстве._

Когда мама Эвена открыла ему дверь в этот раз, её глаза были едва открыты, и она с трудом сдержала зевок. Когда же Исак добрался до комнаты Эвена, то рухнул на пол, увидев, что тот в безопасности и крепко спит.

.

Когда Эвен проснулся на следующий день, Исак обнимал его сзади, прижимаясь грудью к его спине.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – голос Эвена был хриплым после сна.

– Обнимаю тебя. Обнимашки способствуют выработке окситоцина, а он помогает тебе расслабиться и лучше спать.

.

Теперь жизнь Исака шла по графику. Он ходил на занятия, а сразу после них бежал к Эвену. Он тщательно продумывал, какие истории ему рассказать. Он крепко обнимал его, включал любимые фильмы Эвена (с этим ему немного помогла его мама – «Красотка»? Серьёзно?), и водил его гулять вокруг дома. Исак никогда не спрашивал, как он себя чувствует, потому что прочитал на форуме, что это самый ужасный вопрос. Эвен либо соврёт, сказав, что чувствует себя хорошо, либо разозлится на себя, потому что на самом деле чувствует обратное.

Вместо этого Исак обнимал его каждый вечер, прижимался губами к его волосам и заставлял Эвена замолчать, закрывая рот нежными поцелуями каждый раз, когда тот шептал, что Исаку лучше уйти.

Было трудно. Исаку никогда ещё не доводилось чувствовать себя настолько беспомощным, как в тот момент, когда он понял, что не может заставить боль и безнадёжность Эвена исчезнуть, просто обнимая и целуя его. Поэтому он ждал, и ждал, и ждал. Молча ждал, лёжа рядом с ним на кровати, с улыбками и поцелуями, и раскрытыми объятьями. Потому что Эвен когда-то делал для него то же самое. Потому что Эвен стоил того, чтобы его ждать.

.

Улыбка Эвена стала чаще озарять его лицо. И когда он впервые ослепил Исака своей фирменной ухмылкой после долгих недель пасмурных дней, Исак чуть не расплакался и набросился на него с поцелуями.

.

Когда Исак проснулся и почувствовал, что Эвен прижимается к нему своим утренним стояком, он ахнул и быстро схватил телефон.

* * *

**Магнус Фоссбакен**

(10:08)

Эвен только что проснулся со стояком! Это же хорошо, да?

Не знаю. Не думаю, что у мамы такое бывает.

Бля, Исак, не пиши мне больше!

Lol прости

* * *

Когда Эвен окончательно проснулся, Исак сидел на нём, сжимая пальцами пояс штанов.

– Исак, что ты делаешь?

– Сейчас я собираюсь снять с тебя штаны, а после этого я тебе отсосу.

.

Больше всего на свете Исак любил смотреть, как Эвен достигает пика наслаждения. Его взгляд становился напряжённым, и он начинал извиваться на простынях и стонать своим глубоким голосом, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Исака, заглядывая ему в глаза и шепча: «блядь, ты такой идеальный». Это всегда приводило Исака в восторг, и он был уверен, что ему никогда не наскучит на это смотреть.

Так что он убедился, что Эвен дотягивается до его волос, и что Эвен может смотреть ему в глаза, и что он сможет притянуть Исака к себе, чтобы почувствовать вкус собственной спермы на его губах, когда Исак закончит.

– Я люблю тебя, – сказал он, тяжело дыша и прижимаясь к Исаку лбом и кончиком носа.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, малыш, – сказал Исак.

Это всё, что Исак мог сделать сейчас. И этого должно было быть достаточно. Да, Исак целовал и лизал, и прикасался, и опускался на колени перед другими. Но никто и никогда раньше не проникал в его тело. Исак никому не доверял в той мере, чтобы пойти на это. Он был циничным и отстранённым, но всегда верил, что это должно что-то значить. Что для того, чтобы слиться с кем-то воедино, нужны чувства и доверие. Что для этого нужно желать утонуть в глазах своего партнёра. Что для этого нужно, чтобы человек был для него всем миром.

_Думаю, я готов._

.

– У меня ощущение, что я обманом заставил тебя влюбиться, – прошептал Эвен Исаку в волосы.

– Какого хрена? – ответил Исак из-под его руки.

– Не знаю. Ты не подписывался на это дерьмо, – вздохнул Эвен.

Исак выпрямил спину, сидя на скамейке на главной площади университета, где они решили «потусить», и посмотрел на парня, сидящего рядом с ним.

– Блин, о чём ты вообще говоришь? На что я не подписывался?

– Я не знаю. На это? На меня? На мой ебанутый мозг? Я должен был тебе обо всём рассказать, когда впервые поцеловал. Прости меня.

– Заткнись.

– Я несколько месяцев преследовал тебя и даже не подумал рассказать, что я больной на всю голову. Это было несправедливо по отношению к тебе. Ты бы мог сейчас учиться за границей или путешествовать по миру, а вместо этого застрял здесь со мной. Я не могу перестать об этом думать.

– Заткнись, Эвен! – Теперь уже Исак разозлился. – Хватит говорить всякую херню. Ты не больной на всю голову. Ясно? И я, блядь, не хочу учиться за границей. Я не подписывался на какую-то идеальную версию тебя. Я здесь потому, что хочу тебя всего, со всеми плюсами и минусами, и даже с твоими ужасными музыкальными пристрастиями, понятно?

– Понятно, – прошептал Эвен. Он выглядел так, словно сейчас растает. Так что Исак тут же поцеловал его в губы, глубоко и решительно, словно хотел подтвердить правдивость своих слов.

– Исак, ты уверен, что это нормально? Мы на главной площади, у всех на виду, – выдохнул Эвен ему в губы.

– Да, мы теперь целуемся на глазах у всех, ясно? Мне плевать.

Эвен кивнул и тут же сам потянулся к его губам, а потом усадил Исака к себе на колени, и они продолжили целоваться, пока обоим не стало слишком тесно в джинсах.

.

Исак облажался. Он отправился с Юнасом и Якобом на вечеринку, которую устраивали студенты Школы экономики, и весь вечер налегал на шоты, на много-много шотов. Текила, водка, джин, виски – он пил всё, что ему предлагали.

– Джин? Какого хрена, Исак? – воскликнул Якоб.

Исак был так расстроен, что Эвен отказался пойти с ним, что продолжал пить.

_– Малыш, я хочу, чтобы ты пошёл развлечься, и чтобы ты напился, и перестал обо мне беспокоиться хотя бы на один вечер._

_– Но я не хочу идти без тебя!_

_– Сделай это ради меня, пожалуйста._

* * *

**Эвен <3**

(02:01)

Я блдь тка наплся я люлю тебя

Я любл ю тебя

Мжчина моеймечты

Я тааак тя люблююю

ахахах <33333

* * *

Когда Исак очнулся, первой его мыслью было осознание, что губы, ласкающие его рот, это не губы Эвена. Поэтому он так сильно отпихнул человека, нависшего над ним, что тот с громким стуком упал с кровати.

Исак паниковал примерно двадцать секунд, как вдруг в темноте раздался голос Якоба.

– Исак.

– Якоб! Якоб, ты здесь? Где я? Включи свет! Мне кажется, кто-то напал на меня, пожалуйста. Кто-то меня целует. Где мы?

Но Якоб был так же пьян, как и Исак, потому что не отставал от него в поглощении шотов.

_– Ну а **ты-то** почему напиваешься? – спросил его Исак, опустошая пятую стопку текилы. _

_– Потому что мне больно, – ответил Якоб._

Якоб вскарабкался на кровать и снова поцеловал Исака. Но Исак отпихнул его даже сильнее, чем в первый раз.

– Блядь, какого хуя ты творишь?! – в ужасе взвизгнул он.

– Я не знаю. Я так нажрался, Исак.

– Какого хрена?

– Блин. Иногда я думаю, что люблю тебя. Мне постоянно хочется тебя защищать. Ты заслуживаешь самого лучшего!

Исак вскочил с кровати и уставился на силуэт Якоба в темноте. _Этот взгляд. Я изобрёл этот взгляд._

Исак оставил Якоба в комнате, а сам, спотыкаясь, направился к выходу из дома.

* * *

**Эвен <3**

(03:04)

ЭВНЕ! ЯКОБ ПОЦЕЛОВАЛ МНЯ ПРОСТИ

Какого хрена

Ты где?

Ты в порядке, малыш?

Да, я ещё на вечернике

Мжешь мня забрать пжлс

* * *

Когда Исак проснулся на следующее утро, Эвен был рядом и играл с его волосами.

– Блин! – сказал он, сев в кровати.

– Что?

– Прошлая ночь. Блядь. Ты был прав! Якоб!

– Тсс. Я знаю. Ты мне уже раз двадцать рассказал.

– Правда?

– Да. Сначала, когда я приехал туда, а потом, когда вытащил тебя с вечеринки, и в такси, и когда мы оказались у твоего дома, и когда Вильде открыла нам дверь, и когда тебя вырвало в четвёртый раз. Мне продолжать?

– Твою мать. Я не знаю, как так получилось. Боже, ты что, ударил его? – Исак вытаращил глаза, и Эвен рассмеялся.

– Кого? Якоба? Нет! Когда я приехал, его рвало, и он что-то кричал, и Юнас увёл его. – Эвен улыбнулся.

– Что кричал?

– Не знаю. Кажется, он тебя любит. Всё это выглядело довольно неловко.

– Ты не злишься?

– С чего мне злиться, малыш? – Эвен потёрся носом о его нос.

– Ну не знаю. Ты ведь предупреждал меня о нём и…

– Я не могу его винить за то, что он в тебя влюбился. Я ведь и сам такой же, – пошутил Эвен, и Исак почему-то разозлился.

– Ну ладно, – сказал он.

* * *

**Вильде Хеллеруд Линн**

(14:23)

Это нормально, что Эвен не ревнует?

Что ты имеешь в виду?

Ну он никак не среагировал на всю эту фигню с Якобом

Какую фигню с Якобом?

Да неважно. Иногда я забываю, что ты не живёшь в моей голове.

:’)

<3

Вам надо потрахаться.

Тогда он и покажет себя по-настоящему

КАКОГО ХРЕНА ВИЛЬДЕ!!!

:p

По мне так секс геев очень горячий

НЕ ВИЖУ СВЯЗИ

Я уверена, что он охуенно ревнует

Просто напомни ему об этом

ВЫТАЩИ ЭТО ИЗ НЕГО

пока

* * *

**Якоб**

(15:30)

Эй, Исак, я грёбаный мудак. Прости за вчера

Все норм

* * *

Исак чуть не умер в ближайшем к дому магазине, а потом чуть не умер снова, обнаружив Эвена у себя в квартире.

– Что ты купил? – ослепительно улыбнувшись, спросил Эвен, кивая на пакет, который Исак держал в руке.

– Хм. Ничего! Просто, хм, всякие мелочи. Ну типа… зубную пасту, и всё такое.

– Ты заикаешься.

– Я не заикаюсь.

– А я говорю, что заикаешься. Что там? Вильде опять заставила тебя покупать ей тампоны? – весело поинтересовался Эвен.

– Хм. Ну да. Именно, – соврал Исак и бросился в комнату Вильде.

.

– Можешь меня поцеловать? – спросил Исак.

– Что за странная просьба? – улыбнулся Эвен.

– Просто последним меня целовал грёбаный Якоб. И я чувствую себя странно. И…

Исак не смог закончить предложение, потому Эвен резко наклонился к нему, решительно целуя, а потом толкнул на кровать.

– Хм. Да, вот так, – выдохнул Исак в короткой паузе между поцелуями.

– Да?

– Ага. Мне больше нравятся твои поцелуи. У тебя губы мягче.

Эвен напрягся.

_Ага, попался._

– Что такое, малыш?

– Ничего, – ответил Эвен, прежде чем снова поцеловать Исака, на этот раз сильнее, кусая его нижнюю губу. Одной рукой Эвен зарылся в его волосы, а вторую сжал на бедре Исака.

Исак притянул его ближе и застонал ему в рот.

– Хм. Я люблю, когда ты так ко мне прикасаешься. У тебя руки больше. Я люблю твои руки. – Исак продолжал давить, и Эвен вот-вот должен был сломаться. Исак вскинул бёдра и потёрся пахом о ногу Эвена, не в силах сдержать громкий стон.

– Никто так не накрывает меня своим телом, как ты, Эвен.

– Блядь.

– Что такое, малыш? – спросил Исак.

– Ничего. Просто… – Эвен перестал целовать его и посмотрел прямо в глаза. – Блядь, я просто с ума схожу, когда думаю, как он касался тебя своими ручищами!

_Ха-ха._

– Да пошло всё! Я убью его нахуй! Как он посмел, блядь, дотрагиваться до тебя?

Как и всё в этом мире, ревность очень шла Эвену Бэк Насхайму.

– Он уже извинился передо мной. Я пошутил. И он не прикасался ко мне. Он едва смог поцеловать меня, ведь он напился в сопли.

– Мне плевать.

– Я просто хотел посмотреть, смогу ли заставить тебя ревновать. Я мудак. Прости. Не злись.

– Я не злюсь. И неважно, напился он или нет, в любом случае нельзя приставать к своим вырубившимся друзьям.

– Ладно, но мы не могли бы поговорить об этом позже? Мне очень нужно, чтобы ты кое-что для меня сделал, – сказал Исак, прежде чем засунуть язык Эвену в рот.

– Что? Чего ты хочешь? Всё для тебя, малыш. Абсолютно всё, – выдохнул Эвен ему в губы.

Исак немного отодвинулся, тяжело дыша, и встретился глазами с Эвеном. Синие и зелёные. Зелёные и синие. Исак и Эвен. Эвен и Исак.

– Трахни меня.

* * *

**Оригинальные сучки**

(19:08)

Эй, ребят

То есть девчонки

Вы не могли бы перенести вашу вечеринку с вином куда-то ещё?

Вильде: какого хрена, Исак, почему?

Вильде: ???

Я собираюсь вытащить это из него

Эва: БОЖЕ МОЙ! Это происходит! 

Сана: это что, какое-то кодовое слово для секса или…?

Эва: skdskkdjskdsh


	9. Я хочу, чтобы это было особенным

Когда на следующее утро Исак вышел из своей комнаты, он сразу же заметил Вильде и Эву, которые пили чай у окна.

– Привет, солнышко! Я просто обязана была прийти и посмотреть на лицо под названием «меня наконец выебали», – сказала Эва, широко улыбаясь.

– И что же произошло с «нефетишизированием» моих отношений с Эвеном? – поинтересовался Исак с ноткой язвительности в голосе. – К тому же с чего ты решила, что именно меня выебали? И почему тебя вообще это волнует? Не лезь в мои дела!

Исак вернулся в свою комнату и захлопнул за собой дверь, оставив Эву и Вильде в полном недоумении.

Он лёг на кровать и закрыл глаза. Ему не стоило отправлять это дурацкое сообщение в беседу до того, как он узнал, сработает ли его план.

.

– Трахни меня.

Слова сорвались с его языка и повисли в воздухе между ними, в том небольшом пространстве, что разделяло их губы. Эвен, казалось, потерял дар речи, и округлившимися глазами смотрел на Исака, которого прижимал своим телом к матрасу.

Напряжение убивало Исака, поэтому он повторил эти слова снова, на этот раз без намёка на юмор или поддразнивание, лишь с искренней страстью, желанием и жаждой.

– Пожалуйста, трахни меня. Пожалуйста.

– Я… Хм… Я не знаю… Исак, что… – Исак никогда не слышал, чтобы Эвен запинался.

– Пожалуйста. Я готов. Клянусь. Пожалуйста, – заныл Исак, которому уже стало наплевать, насколько жалко и отчаянно звучат его слова.

– Малыш, я не уверен. Это твой первый раз. И я не хочу… Не думаю, что у нас есть всё необходимое. Просто я…

Исак прервал его болтовню грязным поцелуем. Он укусил Эвена за верхнюю губу и, вскинув бёдра, потёрся о него пахом. Он с трудом узнавал себя. Когда Исак разорвал поцелуй, он обхватил лицо Эвена ладонями.

– Эвен, у нас есть всё необходимое, окей? Думаешь, почему я вёл себя, как идиот, когда вернулся из магазина? – признался он.

Эвен несколько бесконечных мгновений смотрел на него, а потом улыбнулся.

– Исак. Ты что, спрятал лубрикант в комнате Вильде? – спросил он.

– Заткнись. Не произноси это вслух. Блин.

– Что? Лубрикант? О боже. И ты считаешь, что ты готов? Да ты и близко не готов, – сказал Эвен, пытаясь выбраться из объятий Исака. Тот предпринял неудавшуюся попытку удержать его.

– Нет, нет, нет. Что ты делаешь? Почему ты встаёшь?

– Я собираюсь пойти и взять ЛУБРИКАНТ. Ты слышал? ЛУБРИКАНТ! Из комнаты Вильде. Потом я доведу тебя до оргазма и уложу спать.

– Что? Какого хрена, Эвен?

– Исак. У меня только что была длинная смена в кинолаборатории, и я устал.

– Что? Ты серьёзно говоришь мне, что слишком устал, чтобы _трахнуть_ меня? Ты шутишь? – Исак не верил своим ушам.

– Малыш, пожалуйста, не злись. К тому же всё, о чём я сейчас думаю, это грёбаный Якоб. А я не хочу думать о грёбаном Якобе, когда буду впервые заниматься с тобой любовью. Ясно?

– Заниматься со мной любовью? Боже. Ты такой тошнотворно слащавый, Эвен. Поверить не могу. – Лицо Исака залилось краской.

.

Эвен довёл его до оргазма и уложил спать. И Исак снова стал тем ворчуном, каким был раньше.

* * *

**Эскиль Тригвассон**

(14:03)

Привет!

Ты тут?

Вау!! Исак!! Ты жив!! И ты вспомнил о моём существовании!!

Вау, это такая честь

Бля, неважно

Что такое? Расскажи своему гуру

Пока

Проблемы в раю?

Ох

Это нормально, если парень отказывает тебе, когда ты очень просишь?

Под парнем ты имеешь в виду Эвена, своего бойфренда, так?

??

Исак?

Блин, ладно, в общем, он не хочет меня трахать

Вау, мне не нужны были такие детали, но ладно

А я как бы предложил себя

Я даже устроил спектакль, чтобы разозлить его и заставить ревновать

Но это вышло мне боком

Исак

Ты что, пытался манипулировать Эвеном, чтобы он занялся с тобой сексом?

Нет, какого хрена. Я просто наговорил всякого про Якоба

Кто такой Якоб?

Неважно

Исак, никому не нравится, когда ими манипулируют, чтобы заставить заняться сексом

Особенно, если они искренне заботятся о тебе

А, как я понял, ты Эвену по-настоящему дорог

Поставь себя на его место

Бля, ты думаешь, он разозлился из-за того, что я такое устроил?

Я не знаю, тебе лучше его спросить

Блядь, я такой мудак

Спасибо!!

И это всё? Никакого «благодарю тебя, мой гуру,  
я равняюсь на тебя и восхищаюсь твоей мудростью»?

Пока, Эскиль

* * *

Исак чувствовал себя ужасно. _Ну что за идиот. О чём я только думал._

Он чувствовал себя особенно виноватым, потому что прекрасно знал, каким ранимым был Эвен и как мог зацикливаться на некоторых вещах. И тем не менее Исак разыграл его, чтобы заглушить собственную неуверенность и почувствовать себя нужным.

_Я самый ужасный бойфренд во всём мире._

.

Исак провёл следующую неделю, пытаясь загладить свою вину перед Эвеном, но тот, кажется, был постоянно занят, так как брал дополнительные смены в кинолаборатории, где работал ассистентом.

– Ты придёшь сегодня ко мне?

– Нет, малыш. Думаю, ты будешь уже спать, когда я закончу.

– Я могу тебя подождать, – предложил Исак, крепче сжимая телефон.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты это делал. Тебе нужно много спать, чтобы оставаться таким же красивым, а то я тебя разлюблю, – пошутил Эвен.

– Пфф.

С каждой минутой Исак становился всё более беспокойным и раздражённым. Он снова стал невыносимым по отношению к другим. Так что, когда Вильде сказала ему, что её «заебало его дерьмо», он признался в том, что его беспокоило.

– Исак, ты ведь знаешь, что можешь просто поговорить с ним, правда?

Её слова подействовали на него отрезвляюще, как пощёчина. _Ну конечно._

– И что я скажу?

– То же самое, что только что сказал мне! _«Эвен, почему ты меня избегаешь? Ты всё ещё злишься, что я использовал тот факт, что бедняга Якоб поцеловал меня, чтобы заставить тебя ревновать? Почему ты не трахнешь меня, ведь я самый красивый мальчик в мире?»_ Что-нибудь в этом роде, – сказала Вильде.

– Я не самый красивый мальчик в мире. И всё это звучит ужасно глупо.

– Потому что всё это действительно глупо! И для него ты действительно самый красивый в мире. Возможно, он говорил мне об этом раз или два, – Вильде подмигнула ему, и Исак был готов растаять прямо там.

.

Исак сделал глубокий вдох и выпалил всё, что было у него на душе, в то время как Эвен с обожанием смотрел на него.

– Ты такой милый, – сказал он, прежде чем чмокнуть Исака в губы и мягко прижать к стене.

– Что?

– Ты поэтому ходил вокруг меня на цыпочках? – спросил Эвен, обхватив руками его талию в пустой кинолаборатории.

– Хм… Ну да.

Эвен так напряжённо смотрел на него, что Исак невольно покраснел.

– Я не злюсь из-за Якоба. Ты прощён. Правда, – сказал Эвен, погладив его по щеке и осторожно проведя пальцем по нижней губе. Исак задрожал.

– И малыш, – прошептал он. – Я так сильно хочу тебя трахнуть, что мне больно.

Исак не смог сдержать стон и быстро закрыл рот руками. Эвен засмеялся и сделал шаг назад.

– Я просто хочу, чтобы это было особенным, ладно?

– Блин, – Исак по-прежнему тяжело дышал.

– А теперь тебе лучше уйти, пока меня не уволили.

– Эвен, но здесь никого нет, – выдавил из себя Исак.

– Здесь повсюду камеры.

Исак бежал домой, прижимая к себе рюкзак, чтобы спрятать не желающий исчезать стояк.

* * *

**Эвен <3333**

(11:13)

Привет <3\. Эва пригласила нас к себе домой на Пасху. Хочешь пойти?

В эту субботу

Ничего если я пропущу?

Да, конечно. Побыть с твоей семьёй важнее :)

Нет. Важнее побыть с тобой. Мы оба пропустим. Ты и я.

* * *

Когда Эвен сказал Исаку, что они отправляются за город на машине его матери, Исак не ожидал, что они окажутся в богом забытом месте в окружении заснеженных гор.

– Эвен, куда мы едем?

– Сюрприз.

Когда они припарковались у коттеджа, и Эвен вынул из кармана ключи, Исак позволил отвратительной части своего сознания одержать верх.

– Эвен, у тебя случайно не приступ мании? – нерешительно спросил он.

– Что? Нет. У меня необязательно должна быть мания, чтобы я захотел кому-то сделать приятное, Исак, – ответил Эвен, закатив глаза, и, схватив его за руку, потащил за собой в дом.

– Эй! Это моя фишка! – поддразнил его Исак.

– Я много работал, чтобы позволить себе это. Я брал дополнительные смены и работал на износ, так что самое меньшее, что ты можешь сделать, это позволить мне закатывать глаза, – сказал Эвен, а потом, стоило двери закрыться, прижал к ней Исака.

У того перехватило дыхание, и весь он как-то смягчился. Исак так любил этого невероятного мальчишку. _Так сильно_.

– Блин, Эвен. Ты был не обязан? Я чувствую себя неблагодарным лузером. Я так сильно на тебя наезжал за то, что ты работаешь в лаборатории.

– Всё нормально. Я понимаю. Было трудно скрывать это от тебя.

– Сколько ты потратил? Я могу вернуть тебе половину, если хочешь? Я кое-что скопил, – сказал Исак.

Но Эвен решительно и глубоко поцеловал его и прижался к нему пахом, заставляя Исака извиваться и стонать.

– Тссс. Хватит болтать, малыш.

Эвен положил руки Исаку на ягодицы и немного приподнял его.

– Эй, что ты делаешь? – задыхаясь, спросил Исак.

Эвен оторвался от его шеи и посмотрел прямо в глаза.

– Прямо сейчас я прижимаю тебя к двери, а чуть позже я собираюсь тебя трахнуть.

Исак тихо ахнул, чувствуя, как подгибаются ноги. Внезапно он почувствовал благодарность за то, что руки Эвена удерживают его в вертикальном положении.

– Блин, Эвен, – выдохнул он.

– Что?

– Ты поэтому тогда отказал мне? Потому что планировал привезти меня сюда?

– Да, я хотел, чтобы это было особенным, – честно ответил Эвен.

– Боже, какая банальная пошлятина. – Исак рассмеялся ему в губы и позволил Эвену отнести себя в спальню.

.

– Как ты хочешь, чтобы я лёг? Мне повернуться на живот?

– Нет, малыш. Я хочу смотреть тебе в глаза.

.

– Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, я готов, – хныкал Исак под осторожными руками Эвена и его сосредоточенным взглядом.

– Нет. Ещё нет.

– Пожалуйста, Эвен. Пожалуйста, – Исак уже не контролировал себя.

– Я не хочу сделать тебе больно. Поверь мне. Это важно. – Эвен поцеловал его в лоб, а потом снова опустился Исаку между ног.

.

Когда Эвен первый раз толкнулся в него, Исак готов был поклясться, что у него из глаз посыпались искры. Он вскрикнул от боли, извиваясь и тяжело дыша под Эвеном.

Тогда Эвен поцеловал его, вылизывая рот, стал гладить руками его живот и стирать со щёк слезинки, успокаивая и шепча всякие глупости.

– Я знаю. Я знаю, малыш. – Эвен поцеловал его. – Дыши. – Он поцеловал его снова. – Расслабься, Исак. Я рядом. Я с тобой, малыш.

.

Исак всё ещё плакал, когда Эвен нашёл правильный ритм, но теперь это были не слёзы боли. Исак схватил Эвена за волосы и сам вскидывал бёдра, встречая каждый его толчок стоном.

– Я люблю тебя, – шептал Исак ему в губы. – Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя.

Эвен из последних сил сдерживался, нависая над Исаком: напряжённые мышцы, приоткрытые губы, потемневшие от страсти глаза, пот, капающий со лба.

– Ты для меня идеален, малыш, – снова и снова шептал Эвен ему в губы, в шею, в волосы. – Такой красивый. Я так сильно тебя люблю. Ты идеальный.

И Исак обнимал его всё сильнее, и вскидывал бёдра всё выше, и стонал так, словно готов был умереть, пока Эвен творил волшебство у него между ног.

– Эвен, пожалуйста, – захныкал он раз, другой, а потом потерял счёт своим мольбам, не будучи уверенным, о чём именно просит.

Всё, что он делал или говорил раньше, всё, чем жил, в этот момент казалось незначительным. Ничто не имело значения. Ничто кроме звуков их тел, сливающихся воедино, ничто кроме синих глаз, внезапно ставших такими тёмными, какими Исак никогда раньше их не видел, ничто кроме шёпота Эвена, срывающегося с его губ: «Посмотри на меня, открой глаза, Исак. Посмотри на меня, малыш».

Ничто из прочитанного Исаком на бесконечных форумах не готовило его к дрожи, охватившей его тело. Он словно находился в свободном падении, его тело было будто объято огнём, а внутри что-то нарастало, заполняя его до краёв и угрожая выплеснуться в любой момент, утянуть его за собой в этот водоворот.

Исак раньше лишь читал об истинном блаженстве, но, почувствовав его приближение, сразу узнал. Поэтому он укусил Эвена за плечо, пытаясь заглушить постыдный крик, рвущийся из горла.

– Э-Эвен!

Исак наконец снова почувствовал себя целым.

.

– Боже мой. Боже мой! – Исак до сих пор пытался прийти в себя, пока Эвен стирал слёзы с его лица и массировал его ноги.

– Исак, я сделал тебе больно?

– Боже мой, Эвен! Не думаю, что когда-нибудь испытывал что-то подобное. Дай мне минутку. Мне снова хочется плакать. Твою мать. Обними меня.

.

Они пытались приготовить поесть, но в результате сожгли еду.

– Исак, передай мне, пожалуйста, кардамон.

– Нет.

– Нет? – фыркнул Эвен, поворачивая голову, чтобы посмотреть на Исака, на котором была лишь одна из футболок Эвена.

– Нет.

– Малыш, тебе нужна хоть какая-то еда внутри.

– Единственное, что мне нужно внутри, это ты.

Эвен уронил лопаточку, которую держал в руках.

.

Когда они вернулись в город и заехали к родителям Эвена, чтобы вернуть машину, Исаку показалось, что он взорвётся под внимательным взглядом его мамы.

– Исак, дорогой, ты сегодня просто светишься. Хорошо провели время в горах? – спросила она, когда Эвен зашёл в дом, чтобы взять немного пасхальных угощений.

Исак вспыхнул и смущённо поёжился, когда в мозгу стали вспыхивать воспоминания об их уик-энде.

_«Эвен, сильнее, пожалуйста. Ещё. Да, вот так. Да. Да»._

_Вот блин._

– Да, всё было очень здорово. Спасибо, что разрешили взять вашу машину.

– На здоровье, Исак. – Она положила руку ему на плечо, и он подался навстречу её прикосновению. – Спасибо _тебе_ , что делаешь моего мальчика таким счастливым. Главная радость матери – видеть своего ребёнка счастливым.

* * *

**Мама**

(18:19)

Счастливой Пасхи, мама. Это Исак. Надеюсь, у тебя  
всё хорошо. Я встречаюсь с парнем, его зовут Эвен.   
Он бы тебе понравился. Он всем нравится.  
Прости, если это расстраивает тебя или разбивает   
тебе сердце. Я правда не хотел причинить тебе боль.  
Один человек сказал мне, что все матери счастливы,   
когда их дети счастливы. А я так счастлив, мама,   
и мне хочется, чтобы ты тоже была счастлива.  
С любовью, Исак.

(10:53)

Исаку, моему сыну: с первой секунды, когда я увидела тебя  
21 июня 1999 в 21:21, я любила тебя и всегда буду любить.

* * *

– Привет, Исак! Ну что, как прошёл твой пасхальный секс-выезд с Эвеном? – бросились к нему Эва и Вильде, стоило ему вернуться домой от Эвена.

– Охуенно, – ответил Исак.

.

– Нам стоит поехать учиться за границу, Исак, – сказал Эвен, неспешно отхлёбывая кофе.

– Что? Ты опять начинаешь эту херню про учёбу за границей? – Исак закатил глаза.

– Это не херня, бро. Я вот тоже подумываю над тем, чтобы подать заявку, – сказал Юнас, отрывая глаза от учебника.

Они сидели в университетской столовой.

– Зачем? Мы в Норвегии. Здесь бесплатное и действительно качественное образование. С чего вдруг хотеть учиться так далеко? – спросил Исак.

– А почему нет? – пожал плечами Юнас. – У тебя будет возможность путешествовать по новым местам несколько месяцев, и, кстати, это дешевле, потому что ты будешь жить в общежитии. Да и вообще, когда ещё это делать, если не сейчас, пока у нас нет никаких обязательств. _Когда_ ещё нам путешествовать? Когда мы начнём работать, и нам придётся умолять начальство о нескольких днях отпуска?

– Кто сказал, что я хочу путешествовать? – сказал Исак.

– Исак! – одновременно воскликнули Юнас и Эвен.

– Ладно, ладно. Возможно, я хочу путешествовать, но не вижу смысла торопиться. К тому же мы живём в Скандинавии, мы можем в любой момент отправиться в любую европейскую страну. Для этого не нужно уезжать куда-то на несколько месяцев.

– Ты знал, что у нашего университета есть двустороннее соглашение с университетом в грёбаной Японии? Это же так круто! – сказал Юнас.

– Юнас, я не хочу ехать в Японию. Я не говорю по-японски, и будет странно говорить там по-английски.

– Вообще-то в Японии тоже говорят по-английски, малыш, – вмешался Эвен.

– Во-первых, не надо называть меня малышом на людях. А во-вторых, я не это имел в виду.

– Мы всегда можем отправиться в Америку, **_малыш_**. В университете Сан-Диего есть потрясающий курс по изобразительному искусству, и это рядом с Голливудом. А в Беркли можно выбрать очень крутой курс по молекулярной и клеточной биологии, это уже из твоей оперы.

– Америка? Какого хрена, Эвен? Это же на другом краю света, и у них там Трамп. Не говоря уже о том, что они заставляют людей платить за образование, – сказал Исак.

– Ну да, но так как между университетами заключён договор о сотрудничестве, это значит, что тебе не нужно платить за обучение.

– Да, дружище, это и правда очень интересно, и наш универ сотрудничает с обоими ВУЗами, – добавил Юнас.

Исак прищурил глаза.

– Что такое? Откуда вы так много об этом знаете, а?

Они молча смотрели друг на друга, а потом Юнас сдался.

– Блин. Ладно. Возможно, Якоб упомянул, что ты рассматривал постер с рекламой программы по биологии в Беркли где-то месяц назад. И, возможно, он сказал, что ты гуглил эту программу и назвал её «своей мечтой». И, возможно, я рассказал об этом Эвену.

– Какого хрена?! Вы что, у меня за спиной строите какие-то планы с Якобом, который, между прочим, уже несколько недель со мной не разговаривает?

– Ну мы поговорили, и он «охуенно сожалеет». Он сам захотел встретиться со мной, и это было очень мило. Хороший парень. Но Юнас до сих пор на него злится, – сказал Эвен.

– Да что, блядь, происходит? Как ты смеешь манипулировать мной, пытаясь заставить поехать в Америку? И с каких это пор вы стали близко общаться с Юнасом? – Исак был совершенно сбит с толку.

Юнас и Эвен дружески стукнулись кулаками.

– Вы теперь стукаетесь кулаками? Серьёзно? Боже мой. Всё, пока!

.

Как и планировалось, Исака приняли в программу в Беркли, а вот заявку Эвена на учёбу в Сан-Диего отклонили.

.

– Я, блядь, никуда не поеду.

– Конечно, поедешь.

– Нет! Я не поеду без тебя. И вообще, как они могли не принять твою заявку, какого хуя? – Исак в ярости размахивал руками посреди главной площади университета.

Эвен посмотрел ему в глаза, потом глубоко и медленно поцеловал его, гладя пальцами щёки.

– Это неважно. Мне бы всё равно никогда не дали студенческую визу, учитывая мою криминальную историю взломов с проникновениями, – засмеялся Эвен.

– Как ты смеешь улыбаться сейчас?

– Потому что исполнится твоя мечта, малыш. Ты очень скоро будешь сиять и заниматься потрясающими вещами. Я так рад, что ты сможешь посмотреть мир.

Исак смотрел на него полными слёз глазами, чувствуя, как сердце распухает от любви, с трудом умещаясь в груди.

_«Я подарю тебе весь мир»._

_Но для меня ты и есть весь мир._


	10. Скучал по мне?

\- Звучит потрясающе, Исак. Рада за тебя, – сказала Вильде, когда он сообщил ей, что Эвен и Юнас заставляют его на семестр уехать в Калифорнию.

После этого она взяла ноутбук с кухонного стола и провела остаток дня в своей комнате.

Стоял тёплый и солнечный майский день, и Вильде обычно никогда не запиралась в комнате, если на улице было тепло и солнечно.

.

– Вильде? Я иду в магазин. Тебе ничего не нужно? – спросил Исак, остановившись у её двери.

– Нет. Мне ничего не нужно, Исак. Я теперь сама буду покупать своё грёбаное дерьмо, – ответила она.

– Вау, какого хрена? – Исак открыл дверь в её комнату. – Что случилось? Почему ты на меня орёшь?

– Хм, ну не знаю! Возможно, потому, что ты уезжаешь в грёбаную Калифорнию и даже не подумал, блядь, сказать мне об этом? Мне! Исак, мы жили вместе целый год. Я кормила тебя, убирала за тобой и обнимала, когда у тебя случался экзистенциальный кризис. Меньшее, что ты мог сделать – просто, блядь, сказать мне об этом! Иди нахуй!

Исак стоял, слегка приоткрыв рот от изумления и глядя на Вильде, которая смотрела что-то на ноутбуке и ела шоколадку. Вильде никогда не ела в кровати.

– Боже мой, Вильде, – вздохнул Исак, чувствуя, что немного смягчается. – Я ведь говорю тебе об этом прямо сейчас! Я даже не знаю, поеду ли. Я подал заявку месяц назад, но не думал, что её одобрят. И это всего на пять месяцев. Я же не навсегда уеду. Бля, ты просто королева драмы.

Вильде схватила одну из подушек и запустила в него.

– Я тебя ненавижу!

– Ну ладно. Как скажешь. Но перестань есть в кровати. Ты запачкаешь простыни, а на этой неделе моя очередь стирать, – сказал Исак, направляясь к ней и заставляя подвинуться, чтобы он мог сесть рядом.

– Что ты делаешь?

– Сейчас я собираюсь тебя обнять, Вильде. А потом я потащу тебя в магазин, чтобы ты могла купить собственное дерьмо.

.

За два месяца Исак сдавал билеты четыре раза.

– Всё. Я, блядь, никуда не поеду.

– Исак, малыш, я устал. Мы не могли бы в двадцать девятый раз поговорить об этом завтра? – сказал Эвен, упираясь подбородком в макушку Исака и сцепив руки у него за спиной.

– Мне не нужно учиться в Беркли, чтобы стать частью исследования по клеточной биологии. У нас и здесь есть отличные лаборатории. К тому же они хотят, чтобы я заплатил за страховку, какого хрена? 7000 крон, между прочим. Что за грёбаная страна?

– Исак, ты можешь себе это позволить. Ты всё лето много работал в лаборатории, – сказал Эвен, не открывая глаз.

– Я не поеду. Я не хочу. Что я за бойфренд, если оставлю тебя ради какой-то распальцованной школы? К тому же я не смогу прожить без тебя пять месяцев. Какого хрена?

– Да, малыш, ты сможешь. Мы будем каждый день общаться по скайпу. Я даже заведу ради тебя снапчат.

– Эвен, но разница во времени просто ужасна! И там так жарко. Ты же знаешь, что я ненавижу жару. И я читал, что у них просто отвратительный кофе. И вообще в Америке всё очень дорого, и я не хочу звонить отцу и просить деньги. К тому же вдруг я тебе понадоблюсь? Я не смогу просто прилететь сюда в тот же день, и…

Эвен заставил его замолчать поцелуем, мягким и нежным, одним из тех поцелуев, которые заставляли Исака забыть собственное имя, забыть обо всех тревогах и лишь наслаждаться лаской, поджимая пальцы на ногах и дрожа всем телом.

– Это, блядь, несправедливо. Ты не можешь вот так меня прерывать, – вздохнул Исак, когда они оторвались друг от друга.

– Могу. И, Исак, мне не нужно, чтобы ты прилетал сюда. У меня биполярка, но я не ребёнок. Мне не нужно, чтобы ты ежесекундно присматривал за мной. Я могу о себе позаботиться. И я обещаю, что буду очень внимателен, что буду следить за собой ради тебя. Ладно? – сказал Эвен, целуя его в лоб.

Исак вздохнул и придвинулся ближе, зарывшись носом Эвену в шею.

– Блядь, Эвен. А мне нужно, чтобы ты ежесекундно был рядом. Я не знаю, как я это вынесу, – выдохнул он, закрыв глаза и позволяя себе на мгновение быть совершенно честным.

Эвен сильнее обнял его, притянув ещё ближе.

– Ты справишься. Если кто-то и сможет это сделать – так это мы с тобой, – сказал Эвен.

– А что если… Что если ты перестанешь меня хотеть, пока я буду там. Я просто… – нерешительно спросил Исак, пряча глаза, потому что не мог заставить себя посмотреть на Эвена сейчас, когда вновь оказался во власти собственной неуверенности.

– Исак, ну что за ерунда, малыш? – Эвен отцепился от него и сел. – Этого никогда не произойдёт! Ты забыл, как долго я за тобой бегал?

– Но ты тогда мог меня видеть каждый день.

– Это просто нелепо. Я скорее умру, чем перестану тебя хотеть, ясно?

– Господи, ты такой сентиментальный. Я просто с тобой не могу. _Ты скорее умрёшь, чем перестанешь меня хотеть?_ Какого хрена? Где ты такого набрался? – Исак лежал на кровати, закрыв лицо руками и улыбаясь.

– Прекрати меня обижать и издеваться над моими фразами. Я отвечаю за каждое слово, – с улыбкой сказал Эвен и отнял руки Исака от лица.

У того в глазах стояли слёзы, и Эвен сцеловал каждую из них.

– Я. Никогда. Не. Перестану. Хотеть. Тебя, – сказал он, подтверждая каждое слово поцелуем. – Ясно?

– Ясно, – Исак покраснел.

– А теперь давай трахаться! – усмехнувшись, заявил Эвен.

– Что? Что за… Я думал, ты устал, – сказал Исак, чувствуя, как учащается дыхание.

– Уже нет, – ответил Эвен, усаживаясь Исаку на бёдра. – Я хочу показать тебе, как сильно тебя хочу.

– Блядь, да… – Исак потянулся, чтобы снять штаны, но Эвен схватил его за запястья.

– Нет.

– Нет?

– Нет. Лежи спокойно. Это моя работа, – сообщил ему Эвен. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты был послушным. Можешь это для меня сделать, малыш?

– Ох да. Блядь, да. Боже мой, – вскрикнул Исак.

.

– Ты хоть представляешь, насколько ты горячий, Исак?

.

– Эвен, мне иногда кажется, что я тебя не достоин.

* * *

**Вильде Хеллеруд Линн**

(01:12)

Ради всего святого! Ты не мог бы сказать Эвену,  
чтобы он перестал стучать спинкой кровати в стену?  
Я тут вообще-то пытаюсь спать!

(09:07)

Ха-ха, блин

* * *

Исак должен был улететь 21 августа в два часа дня, а Эва – на следующий день после него. Она собиралась в университет Теннесси, чтобы «открыть для себя Америку».

Накануне отлёта Исака Вильде устроила для них большую вечеринку у _себя_ дома, ведь теперь она осталась в квартире одна. Комната Исака всё ещё оставалась свободной. Вильде продолжала подыскивать потенциальных соседей.

.

Исак решил держаться подальше от алкоголя, так как не хотел в итоге не справиться с собственными эмоциями и сотворить какую-нибудь глупость. К десяти вечера Вильде уже плакала.

Исак не смог сдержать дрожи, заметив среди гостей лицо Якоба. _Сохраняй спокойствие. Сохраняй спокойствие._

– Привет, Якоб!

Какая-то девушка цеплялась за его рубашку, и Якоб вежливо попросил её дать им минутку.

– Ух ты, девушка? – поддразнил его Исак.

– Бисексуалы? Слышал о таких? – парировал Якоб, робко улыбнувшись.

– Я должен был догадаться в тот момент, когда ты начал называть меня своим «красавчиком».

– А я сразу понял, когда ты сказал, что хочешь поговорить о «мужских вещах». Это было очаровательно, – признался Якоб, посмеиваясь.

После этих слов повисла тишина, и Исак стал осматриваться по сторонам, пытаясь найти Эвена.

– Блин. Я всё только усложняю. Прости, – Якоб снова начал запинаться. – Я… Вообще-то я пришёл, чтобы снова извиниться за то, что произошло тогда. Я ненавижу себя за то, что сделал. И я пойму, если ты больше никогда не захочешь со мной дружить, Исак.

– Якоб. Всё нормально. Правда. Я практически забыл об этом, – сказал Исак.

– Я в следующем семестре переезжаю, потому что Юнас буквально ненавидит меня. Но я хотел кое-что тебе дать.

– Что?

Якоб вынул из кармана маленькую коробочку и протянул её Исаку.

– Что это?

– Открой.

Это был маленький карманный нож, похожий на швейцарский армейский, но более крутой. Исак был сбит с толку.

– На случай, если ещё какой-нибудь грёбаный мудак захочет залезть на тебя, пока ты в отрубе, – улыбнулся Якоб.

– Бро, какого хрена? Это фигня какая-то. Ты что, призываешь меня пырнуть кого-нибудь ножом? Ты же знаешь, что я не смогу взять его в самолёт?

– Сможешь. Я погуглил. Тебе просто нужно сдать его в багаж.

– Ты с ума сошёл, – сказал Исак.

– Ну да. Он принадлежал моему отцу, и когда он отдал его мне, я сразу подумал о тебе, – продолжил Якоб. – Тебе необязательно использовать его по назначению. Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты им резал что-то неодушевлённое, а не людей.

Исак улыбнулся и внезапно почувствовал облегчение, ощутив на поясе знакомые руки.

– О, привет, Якоб. Снова пытаешься увести у меня парня? – сказал Эвен.

– Да пошёл ты, – Якоб закатил глаза. – Но спасибо, что пригласил меня.

– Без проблем.

.

– Якоб подарил тебе нож?! – нахмурившись, спросил Эвен.

– Ага, и как бы намекнул, что я должен был бы пырнуть его, когда он ко мне приставал. Это было так странно, учитывая, что мы не говорили лично после случившегося.

– Да, кстати, раз уж об этом зашла речь. – Эвен замолчал на мгновение. – Я, возможно, сказал ему держаться от тебя подальше. Прости. – На его лице было написано раскаяние.

– О, ты правда это сделал? – Исак широко улыбнулся. Вероятно, он выглядел нелепо.

– Ага. – Эвен уставился в пол, так что Исак заставил его посмотреть на себя, взяв пальцем за подбородок.

– И почему ты это сделал, малыш? – спросил он, с нетерпением ожидая ответа.

– Хм, ну потому что нельзя приставать к своим напившимся до бесчувствия друзьям.

– А ещё почему? – глаза Исака сияли, и Эвен неотрывно смотрел в них.

– Потому что ты мой, – ответил он хрипло, прежде чем наклониться и со всей страстью поцеловать его на глазах всех знакомых.

Эвен-собственник был почти самым любимым Эвеном Исака.

.

Исак становился всё более эмоциональным по мере того, как вечеринка подходила к концу. Вильде обняла его шесть раз, Юнас дважды поцеловал его в щёку, и даже Сана сказала, что будет по нему скучать. Когда все наконец ушли, они остались в квартире вдвоём с Эвеном, так как Вильде ушла ночевать к Эве.

Исак старательно шутил, выливая остатки пива из банок, но Эвен не смеялся. А ведь обычно Эвен всегда смеялся над его шутками.

Но теперь он обнял Исака со спины и начал тихонько покачивать из стороны в сторону. Так они и стояли несколько минут.

– Боже, я буду так сильно по тебе скучать, – прошептал Эвен ему в волосы.

Исак мгновенно напрягся, почувствовав, как глаза наполнились слезами. _Блин. Не плачь. Не расстраивай его._

– Я тоже буду по тебе скучать, – улыбнулся он, поворачиваясь к Эвену лицом.

Они целовались примерно двадцать две минуты, пока не смогли больше терпеть ставшие тесными джинсы.

– Эвен.

– Да, малыш.

– Ты мне нужен. Мне нужно почувствовать тебя внутри.

– Окей.

.

Эвен прижимал Исака к его старой кровати, не застеленной простынёй. Исаку было немного неудобно перед тем человеком, который унаследует этот матрас. Когда Эвен решил, что достаточно его подготовил, Исак перекатил его на спину и уселся сверху.

– Исак, что ты…

– Я хочу вот так, сверху.

– Блин, ладно.

.

Уверенности Исака хватило на какое-то время, но потом слёзы всё же потекли по щекам. Эвен знал, что значат эти слёзы. Он знал, о чём они говорят. _Пожалуйста, попроси меня остаться._ Конечно, он знал. Поэтому он сел, продолжая удерживать Исака за бёдра, потом сцепил руки у него за спиной, продолжая входить в его податливое тело.

.

Когда у Исака больше не осталось сил отвечать на толчки Эвена, а слёзы так и не перестали течь по щекам, Эвен поменял позу, уложив его на спину.

– Не плачь, малыш. Пожалуйста, не плачь, – прошептал он ему на ухо.

Исак обнял его и продолжал всё сильнее прижимать к себе, пока Эвен таранил его членом так, словно мир вот-вот развалится на части.

– Эвен, не останавливайся. Пожалуйста.

Исак плакал, пока слёз не осталось.

_Пожалуйста, скажи, чтобы я остался. Пожалуйста._

Но Эвен этого не сделал.

.

Когда Исак проснулся посреди ночи, Эвен тихо плакал, стоя у окна.

.

Исак был последним на посадке в самолёт, потому что продолжал выбегать из очереди на досмотр, чтобы обнять Эвена и прошептать ему на ухо какую-нибудь ерунду, и тот каждый раз отрывал его от пола.

Они плакали в объятьях друг друга, вызывая сочувственные взгляды людей вокруг. Некоторые из них тоже прослезились из солидарности.

– Иди, Исак, просто иди, пока я, блядь, не умер прямо в аэропорту.

.

Исак проплакал первые три часа полёта под маской для сна, пока не нащупал что-то у себя в кармане – записка от Эвена.

_Дорогой Исак!_

_Не плачь. Я люблю тебя. Ты любовь всей моей жизни. Я раздавлен от одной мысли, что не смогу прикоснуться к тебе, услышать твой смех, спать рядом с тобой несколько месяцев. Но мы справимся._

_Я так тобой горжусь. Ты самый умный и яркий человек из всех, кого я знаю. Ты заслужил эту поездку. Ты заслуживаешь всего самого лучшего._

_Люблю тебя._

_Эвен._

.

Исак всей душой возненавидел Америку. Он ненавидел кофе. Он ненавидел большие машины и излишнее количество кондиционеров. Он ненавидел тот факт, что никогда не мог определить температуру или расстояние. _«Фаренгейты – это, блядь, сколько? А дюймы?»_ Он ненавидел тот факт, что всё было не так, например, то, как закрывались двери, или то, что американцы считали цокольный этаж первым, или то, что в цену не входили налоги.

Но больше всего он ненавидел то, что рядом не было Эвена.

.

– Эвен, поговори со мной! – ныл он по скайпу.

– Малыш, я работаю над сценарием для конкурса.

– Но мне пришлось встать в 6AM ради разговора с тобой!

– Ты хотел сказать, в 6 утра, да? Боже.

.

Первые три недели они каждый день общались в скайпе. Эвен не пропустил ни одного дня, а Исак просыпался на рассвете, если было нужно.

– Так что там твой сосед по комнате? Как его зовут? Логан?

– Эвен, я его ненавижу. Ты вообще можешь представить, что мне приходится жить с кем-то в одной комнате? Почему они заставляют незнакомых людей жить вместе. Это просто издевательство!

– Ну, просто будь внимателен и проследи, чтобы он не позволил себе всякого, пока ты спишь.

– Эвен, он самый натуральный натурал.

– Когда ты говорил это в прошлый раз, выяснилось, что парень в тебя влюблён, – пошутил Эвен.

– Мы не могли бы уже перестать говорить о Якобе, боже.

.

Разумеется, во время своих скайп-сессий они вели себя не очень прилично. Но им пришлось это прекратить после того, как Логан открыл дверь и увидел полураздетого Исака, который, тяжело дыша, говорил по-норвежски с кем-то, кто определённо был парнем.

.

– Мне кажется, у него моральная травма, – сказал Исак.

– Он это переживёт, – засмеялся Эвен.

.

– Расскажи мне об учёбе.

– Эвен, здесь всё так просто. Я думаю, именно поэтому люди и платят здесь за учёбу – потому что всё так охуенно просто!

– Исак, всё не просто. Это ты слишком умный.

.

Исак рассказывал Эвену о своих занятиях и о том, как ему нравится в больших лабораториях. Эвен слушал, кивал головой и лучился улыбкой. И Исак так сильно его любил.

На третьей недели обучения одна из профессоров по молекулярной и клеточной биологии попросила его задержаться после лекции, и Исак ожидал, что она прокомментирует, как нахально он вёл себя с остальными студентами, постоянно поправляя их, когда они делали ошибки. _Сана бы мной гордилась._

Но вместо этого она спросила, не хочет ли он присоединиться к её исследовательской группе в качестве стажёра. У него не будет непосредственных обязанностей, и не придётся работать полный день, но он получит доступ к важным экспериментам и исследованиям.

.

– Эвен, она сказала, что у меня есть потенциал. Боже мой! Я так счастлив.

– Я охуенно тобой горжусь, Исак.

.

Исак больше не мог просыпаться на рассвете и обычно сильно уставал, когда возвращался из лаборатории. Эвен не обижался на него. Он тоже был занят, работая в лаборатории визуальных средств массовой информации и занимаясь своими сценариями.

Они обменивались нелепыми снимками и отмечали друг друга на случайных фотографиях.

.

– Почему ты присылаешь мне фотку стены, Исак?

– Эвен, этой традиции уже 27 дней. Мы не можем её нарушить.

.

Исак начал проводить время с другими студентами по обмену и иногда тусовался с ними. Одна француженка по имени Марин очень напоминала ему Вильде, поэтому он как-то особенно проникся к ней. Он наблюдал, как каждый вечер пятницы она занималась саморазрушением, а потом тащил её обратно в кампус, когда парни начинали распускать руки.

– Ты охуенно милый, Исак. Ну почему ты гей? – вздохнула она.

Исак промолчал.

– Погоди, это было грубо, да? Прости. Я такая пьяная.

.

Когда Марин начала отмечать Исака на фотографиях с кепшенами типа «Он покупает мне тампоны», он получил несколько сообщений от разъярённой Вильде.

.

**@** **ElleVilleVillde Вильде, ты для меня единственная. Клянусь <3**

.

На Хэллоуин Исак напился. Он решил не наряжаться, потому что Исак оставался Исаком. Но он прильнул к высокому блондину и назвал его Эвеном.

Когда он открыл глаза, то быстро отпрянул от этого парня.

– Ты не мой бойфренд! – сказал он по-английски.

– Нет. Но мог бы им стать.

Исака вывели с вечеринки после того, как он стал угрожать блондину карманным ножом, который ему подарил Якоб.

.

– Блин, Эвен. Меня чуть не депортировали. А этот парень рассказал всем, что я пытался пырнуть его ножом. Блядь! Я так напился. И знаешь, что было потом? Когда я на следующий день пришёл в Dunkin’ Donuts, он стоял за прилавком. Мне было так стыдно!

Эвен засмеялся и сказал, чтобы Исак перестал везде таскать с собой этот нож.

.

– Эвен, они кладут корицу в грёбаный кофе! Какого хрена?

.

– Эвен, директор лаборатории разрешил мне сегодня провести свой собственный эксперимент. Я чуть не расплакался.

– Я так тобой горжусь, малыш.

.

Исак должен был встретиться с Эвой в длинные выходные в честь Дня ветеранов. Они планировали отправиться в Гранд-Каньон.

Но на второй неделе ноября Эвен начал звонить ему в странное время, отправлял 34 фотографии подряд и отмечал Исака одновременно в 56 постах. Поэтому, когда Исак проснулся и увидел 98 непрочитанных сообщений от своего парня, он закрыл лицо руками и расплакался.

.

Он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным, как в тот момент, когда понял, что Эвен теряет контроль над собой на другом конце света. Он мог лишь плакать и кричать в трубку.

– Вильде! Пожалуйста, позвони его маме. Пожалуйста!

– Соня? Ты не могла бы проверить, как там Эвен. Я думаю, с ним не всё в порядке! Пожалуйста!

– Микаэль, пожалуйста, напиши мне, если он придёт домой.

.

– Папа, пожалуйста, ну пожалуйста! Я никогда ни о чём тебя не просил. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, забронируй мне билет в Осло! Мне не хватает денег! Пожалуйста. Мне кажется, я умираю! Пожалуйста, папа. Умоляю тебя, – всхлипывал он в трубку, пока Марин гладила его по руке.

* * *

**Соня**

Привет, Исак. Эвен в больнице, но с ним сейчас всё хорошо.  
Он не спал несколько дней и разгромил свою лабораторию.  
Но его родители занимаются этим.   
На этот раз эпизод более интенсивный,  
поэтому они отвезли его в больницу.   
Но не волнуйся. Он бы не хотел, чтобы ты волновался.

* * *

Отец Исака не смог купить ему билет на ближайший рейс и сказал, что нужно подождать пару недель.

– Какого хрена? Ты, блядь, шутишь? То есть ты хочешь сказать, что сейчас нет рейсов в грёбаный Осло? Да пошёл ты! Я знал, что не могу на тебя рассчитывать!

.

Исак успокоился, обнаружив в почте мэйл от мамы Эвена.

_Дорогой Исак!_

_Не волнуйся. С Эвеном всё будет хорошо. Он слишком много работал и нарушал свой режим сна. Думаю, это запустило цепную реакцию, и он перестал принимать таблетки. Завтра его выписывают из больницы, и я буду держать тебя в курсе. Я сказала твоим родителям не покупать тебе билет на самолёт, если ты будешь просить. Эвен попросил меня об этом несколько недель назад. Думаю, он понимал, что с ним происходит._

_Береги себя, мой дорогой._

* * *

**Папа**

Прости за гадости, что я наговорил тебе по телефону.  
Я только что пообщался с мамой Эвена.

Всё нормально, Исак.

* * *

Исак провёл день благодарения, глядя в монитор и шепча всякие глупости Эвену, который либо спал, либо просто не смотрел на экран.

– Прости, что нарушил своё обещание.

– Нет, Эвен, пожалуйста. Не говори так.

– Иногда мне хочется исчезнуть. Но потом я вспоминаю, что никогда не смог бы поступить так с тобой.

.

Исак плакал в библиотеке. Логан жаловался, что Исак постоянно висит на телефоне или в скайпе, поэтому сейчас он сидел посреди отдела с книгами по лингвистике и шумно всхлипывал, пока к нему не подошла какая-то женщина и не спросила, не нужна ли ему медицинская помощь.

– Нет. Что мне сейчас нужно – это оказаться в самолёте, который летит в грёбаный Осло!

.

Всё это было очень трудно, и Исаку пришлось несколько раз сходить в консультационный центр, потому что один из профессоров написал им о его странном поведении на занятиях.

Он отказывался говорить во время первых посещений. Но когда психолог сказал ему, что Исак больше не должен держать всё в себе, слова вместе со слезами полились из него рекой. Это походило на схождение снежной лавины. Исак не мог остановиться.

– Самый важный для меня человек в мире сейчас находится на другом конце света и изо всех сил старается сохранить жизнь и рассудок, а я в это время сижу в грёбаной Калифорнии, наслаждаясь солнцем. Я, блядь, ненавижу себя!

.

Исаку прописали лекарства, которые он отказался принимать.

Эва удивила Исака, неожиданно приехав к нему в первые выходные декабря, и они спали в одной кровати. Она крепко обнимала Исака и перебирала его волосы.

.

Постепенно всё стало налаживаться. Ко второй неделе декабря Эвен вернулся в лабораторию и в снапчат, где снова сверкал улыбкой.

Когда Исак открыл инстаграм Эвена и обнаружил там их общую фотографию, сделанную прошлым летом, с кепшеном «Мой малыш через две недели будет дома», он заплакал прямо посреди лекции по молекулярной биологии.

.

– Малыш, давай поиграем.

– Эвен, я вообще-то в библиотеке готовлюсь к экзаменам.

– Найди тихое место и надень наушники.

– Боже мой.

Исака чуть не поймали, и он едва не задохнулся прямо там, на глазах у Эвена, который неотрывно смотрел на него с экрана. Эвен так громко хохотал, что Исаку снова захотелось плакать.

– Боже, я охуенно скучал по твоему смеху.

– Ты скоро услышишь его вживую, малыш.

.

– Угадай, кто выиграл конкурс на лучший сценарий? – раздался в трубке голос Эвена.

– Ох бля! А я знал! Я же говорил, что ты победишь! Я плакал, пока читал твой сценарий.

– Малыш, ты плачешь по любому поводу.

– Отъебись!

.

Исак блестяще сдал все экзамены и получил отличные рекомендации от директора лаборатории и двух своих профессоров несмотря на двухнедельную заминку.

Университеты Беркли и Осло были партнёрами в области научных исследований. Поэтому, когда ему сообщили, что его приняли в Норвежский исследовательский центр стволовых клеток благодаря полученным рекомендациям, Исак чуть не умер от счастья.

* * *

**Эвен <3333**

ОМГ ЭВЕН! Меня взяли в центр исследования стволовых клеток в Осло!!!   
Туда обычно берут только людей, работающих в университетском госпитале!  
Я так счааааастлиииив!!!!

* * *

Мгновенного ответа от Эвена не последовало, но это ничего, ведь в Осло было 2 часа ночи. Но когда Эвен не отозвался и в течение следующих двенадцати часов, Исак начал беспокоиться.

.

Когда он написал Вильде о своих опасениях, та ответила, что Эвен, должно быть, просто занят чем-то и что он выглядел совершенно нормально, когда она видела его в последний раз. Когда Исак написал маме Эвена, она ответила, что он, должно быть, занят в лаборатории.

Исак, прищурившись, уставился на собственный телефон.

.

Исаку предстояло провести в Америке ещё десять дней, и он ненавидел это. Он провёл много часов на телефоне, пытаясь изменить дату вылета, но пришло время праздников, и ему не удалось ничего найти. Он подумывал снять через Airbnb жильё подешевле, после того как кампус закроется на Рождество. У него не было ни малейшего желания путешествовать.

.

Логан уехал на праздники, так что комната наконец оказалась в полном распоряжении Исака. Он лежал на полу и только что оставил самое слащавое голосовое сообщение Эвену, которое только можно было придумать.

_«Я бы всё отдал, лишь бы оказаться сейчас рядом с тобой»._

.

Это сообщение тоже осталось непрочитанным, и Исак по-настоящему заволновался. Он вышел из комнаты, чтобы изменить свой тарифный план и иметь возможность звонить на обычные телефоны в Норвегию, как вдруг услышал, как две девушки за углом обсуждают какого-то _«нереально высокого парня с очаровательным акцентом, ищущего самого красивого мальчика в мире в главном холле»_.

.

Исак бросился к лестнице, потому что не мог ждать лифта. Он бежал вниз, и сердце лихорадочно билось в его груди, ноги отказывались слушаться, так что он мог позорно упасть в любой момент, а в голове стучало лишь _БОЖЕМОЙ БОЖЕМОЙ БОЖЕМОЙ БОЖЕМОЙ._

.

Когда он заметил идеально уложенные светлые волосы у ресепшена в холле, Исак не смог сдержать крик.

– БЛЯДЬ, ПОВЕРИТЬ НЕ МОГУ! – закричал он по-норвежски. – Боже мой! Какого хрена! Какого хрена?!?

Эвен бросил на пол сумку и развёл руки в стороны, готовясь заключить Исака в объятья. Они столкнулись с такой силой, что Эвен потерял равновесие и упал, а Исак приземлился на него.

Их губы встретились, и Исак мгновенно растаял от ласки, в то время как Эвен с силой обхватил его руками.

Эвен целовал его страстно, и Исак ощущал эту страсть во всём теле: чувствовал в каждой клеточке, в костях, в душе, где бы она ни находилась. Когда их губы разомкнулись, они посмотрели друг на друга: синие глаза встретились с зелёными, зелёные – с синими. Исаку казалось, что сердце сейчас выскочит из груди _. Я снова чувствую себя целым._

– Скучал по мне, малыш? – улыбнулся Эвен.

– Как ты здесь оказался?! Какого хрена, Эвен?! – Исак плакал.

Эвен усадил их обоих и провёл руками по лицу Исака, нежно и осторожно, словно желая убедиться, что он настоящий и действительно сейчас находится рядом, словно рисовал его. Исак подался навстречу прикосновению и закрыл глаза.

_Ничто и никогда не сравнится с твоим прикосновением._

– Ну я же главный романтик на свете, ты забыл? Мне нужно соответствовать своей репутации. К тому же ты ведь знаешь, как мне ненавистна мысль, что ты проводишь Рождество в одиночестве, – сказал Эвен.

Исак поцеловал его снова, прямо там, в пустынном холле, потому что почти все студенты уже разъехались на праздники.

Они стояли на коленях, едва дыша в губы друг другу, словно две половинки одной души, два кусочка одного сердца.

Они снова были одним целым.


	11. Практически женаты

– Поцелуй меня.

– Что? Нет!

– Исак, поцелуй меня!

– Нет! Это охуенно пошло! Ненавижу. Почему ты заставляешь меня это делать на глазах у всех этих людей?

Мужчина, который пытался их сфотографировать, стал терять терпение. Пару минут назад он попросил Эвена сфотографировать их с женой, и Эвен, сделав это, попросил об ответной услуге.

– Исак, – он подцепил его подбородок указательным пальцем. – Поцелуй. Меня.

И Исак сдался. Он обнял Эвена за талию и поцеловал его. Это был быстрый и нежный поцелуй, словно говорящий: «Ненавижу, что ты заставляешь меня делать такое сентиментальное дерьмо, но я в восторге от этого, и я люблю тебя».

Они были на Таймс-Сквер и делали самые банальные вещи, которыми обычно занимались туристы. Исак постоянно закатывал глаза и жаловался, как его всё это раздражает.

– Эвен, если ты где-нибудь повесишь эту фотку, я разобью твой телефон. И меня это бесит. Ненавижу все эти туристические штучки.

– Малыш, но мы ведь и есть туристы. 

* * *

– Как ты здесь оказался? Какого хрена, Эвен? – всхлипывал Исак, когда Эвен помогал ему подняться с пола.

– Ну сначала у меня был рейс из Осло в Париж. Там была просто ужасная пересадка. Они предоставляют только полчаса бесплатного wi-fi, а потом нужно за него платить, что за херня. После этого я прилетел в ЛА, и там пересадка была гораздо лучше, но я на какое-то время застрял на паспортном контроле. Потом я отправился в Окленд и буквально завизжал от счастья, когда понял, что мой багаж прилетел вместе со мной. Потом я на поезде доехал до Беркли, а от вокзала добрался до кампуса на такси. Твоя подруга Марин написала мне адрес общежития, и я использовал карту, которую заранее загрузил в телефон. Я немного заблудился, но…

Исак прервал его рассказ ещё одним поцелуем. На этот раз поцелуй назывался «Я охуенно люблю тебя, придурок». Эвен ответил на него со всей нежностью, обняв Исака за талию и оторвав от земли.

– Поверить не могу. Просто поверить не могу, – прошептал Исак ему в шею, когда они закончили целоваться и просто стояли, обнявшись.

Они стояли так долгие восемь минут, просто обнимаясь, касаясь и дыша друг другом.

– Боже, как же я охуенно по тебе скучал, Исак.

– Я тоже по тебе скучал. Не хочу больше с тобой расставаться. Никогда.

.

Они сели в лифт и набросились друг на друга с поцелуями, пока Исак притворялся, что живёт на последнем этаже.

– Я так завидовал всем парочкам, которые целовались в этом грёбаном лифте весь семестр, ты не представляешь, – выдохнул он в губы Эвена.

– Нажми на аварийную кнопку.

– Зачем?

– Просто сделай это. Ты всё равно уезжаешь отсюда, а я так сильно тебя хочу, – сказал Эвен, прежде чем снова нырнуть языком Исаку в рот.

– Да ну, Эвен. Это же не «Анатомия Грэй». Они позвонят в грёбаную службу спасения.

Эвен отпрянул от Исака.

– «Анатомия Грэй»? – широко улыбаясь, переспросил он.

– Блин. Ну знаешь… Типа они там целуются в лифтах целую вечность.

– Исак, ты хочешь сказать, что смотрел «Анатомию Грэй»? – Эвен смотрел на него, открыв рот.

– Да какая разница. Ну ладно, возможно. Мне было скучно, так что…

– Боже, Исак! Ты самый очаровательный парень в мире.

– Ой, перестань. Вообще-то это нормальный сериал.

.

Когда они наконец оказались в комнате Исака, Эвен толкнул его на ближайшую к двери кровать.

– Эвен, это кровать того придурка.

– Да плевать.

– Ты прав. Бля, поцелуй меня скорее.

.

Они целовались так долго, что их губы распухли и покраснели. Исак нависал над Эвеном и хихикал каждый раз, когда неосторожно задевал его локтем или когда Эвен не мог сдержать стоны.

– Блядь, не могу поверить, что ты и правда здесь.

Эвен укусил его за нижнюю губу и впился пальцами в бока. Исак хотел большего. Разумеется. Но несмотря на болезненное возбуждение он оторвался от Эвена.

– Что? Что такое, Исак?

– Подожди. Эвен, подожди.

– Но почему? Что не так, малыш? Я не могу больше терпеть.

Исак сел Эвену на колени и посмотрел на приподнявшегося на локтях парня.

– Исак?

Исак обхватил ладонями лицо Эвена и погладил его по щекам, очень медленно, и осторожно, и нежно.

– Эвен… Как ты, малыш? – наконец сказал он, глядя Эвену в глаза.

Его голос звучал мягко и настороженно, и Эвен посмотрел на него так, словно Исак только что дал ему пощёчину. Исак почувствовал ком в горле, когда увидел, что глаза Эвена наполнились слезами.

– Блин, Исак. Мне так жаль, – слёзы покатились по щекам.

Исак никогда не видел, чтобы Эвен плакал, не считая того дня в аэропорту.

– Не надо, Эвен. Не говори так. Пожалуйста.

Эвен откинул голову на подушку и закрыл глаза. Исак снова обхватил ладонями его лицо.

– Посмотри на меня, Эвен. Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня.

Эвен открыл глаза, и впервые за всё время их знакомства Исаку показалось, что Эвен выглядел маленьким.

– Ты не сделал ничего плохого. Ты не виноват. Ясно? Не смей передо мной извиняться.

– Но из-за меня тебе пришлось столкнуться с таким дерьмом. Мне так жаль. Я не знаю, о чём я, блядь, думал.

– Эй! Перестань! Не пришлось мне сталкиваться ни с каким дерьмом. Важно то, что ты в порядке, что я в порядке и что мы теперь вместе. Ясно?

– Ясно.

Они обнимались на кровати Логана, пока Эвен не заснул.

.

Эвен проснулся посреди ночи из-за смены часовых поясов, и Исак так обрадовался, что потащил его на улицу, чтобы провести экскурсию по кампусу.

Исак затаскивал Эвена в тёмные закоулки и с отчаянием вылизывал его рот. Он отвёл его к Залу науки им. Лоуренса и застонал, когда понял, что его пропуск больше не позволяет войти в здание, так как семестр подошёл к концу. Тогда они отправились к Спраул-Холл, и Исак сидел на коленях Эвена у фонтана, и целовал его, и неловко ёрзал, стараясь потереться о него пахом.

– Хм. Я смотрю, ты нетерпелив, – сказал Эвен.

– Бля, ты серьёзно? Меня настолько распирает, что я умру, если не почувствую тебя внутри.

– Тогда нам срочно нужно домой.

.

– Ну что, сделаем это на его кровати? – спросил Эвен.

– Нет. Трахни меня на его столе.

– Боже. Кто ты?

– Исак «сексуально озабоченный и неудовлетворённый» Вальтерсен.

.

– Скажи мне что-нибудь непристойное по-английски.

– Ч-что?

– Ну же, давай, Исак.

– Нет. Это странно.

– Исак, всего три слова. Пожалуйста.

– Ох. Ладно. _FUCK._ _ME._ _EVEN_ (ТРАХНИ. МЕНЯ. ЭВЕН).

– Ты жульничаешь. Моё имя не считается за слово. К тому же я и так это уже делаю.

– _I. LOVE. YOU._ (Я. ЛЮБЛЮ. ТЕБЯ).

– Блин.

– _Я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ Я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ Я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ Я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ._

.

– Ох бля, Эвен. Нам стоит почаще проводить время вдали друг от друга. Я будто заново родился. Это только мне так кажется, или ты стал ещё большим мастером в этом?

– Заткнись.

.

Выяснилось, что Эвен спланировал этот сюрприз ещё в тот день, когда Исак бронировал обратный билет, и именно поэтому настаивал, чтобы Исак выбрал более позднюю дату и улетал из Нью-Йорка.

– Я хочу, чтобы мы попутешествовали и как можно больше посмотрели. Я много работал в этом семестре, плюс мне как победителю конкурса полагался денежный приз. Я даже пару недель работал в кофейне. Америка охуенно дорогая страна.

Исак таял. Он отказывался верить в происходящее.

– Как тебе удаётся заставлять меня влюбляться в тебя каждый день? – искренне удивился Исак.

– Ты влюблён в меня?

– Какого хрена, Эвен? Блин, да ты посмотри на меня. Я не знаю, что с собой делать.

– Ну… Хорошо, что я тоже в тебя влюблён, – Эвен наклонился и поцеловал его.

.

У них ушёл день, чтобы решить, куда они хотят поехать, и забронировать всё необходимое. Эвен хотел съездить в Голливуд, а Исак – в Нью-Йорк, чтобы «посмотреть, где вырос Nas, и прогуляться по Квинсбридж».

– Исак, но Квинсбридж – не туристическое место. Это обычный район.

– А я и не хочу делать ничего туристического!

.

Эвен положил свои деньги на американский счёт Исака, и они решили использовать общие средства, чтобы забронировать билеты и хостелы. Исаку тоже удалось кое-что скопить, работая в лаборатории.

– Мне как-то неловко, что твои деньги лежат на моём счёте, – сказал он Эвену.

– Почему?

– Не знаю. Просто странно.

– Когда мы поженимся, то просто откроем совместный счёт.

Эвен как ни в чём не бывало пошёл дальше, не обращая внимания на вылупленные глаза Исака.

_Когда мы поженимся. Какого хрена._

.

Исак отвёл Эвена в Ботанический сад Беркли, и тот лучился ангельской улыбкой.

– Боже мой, Исак! Я был в таком отчаянии тогда в Осло, на экскурсии в Ботаническом саду. Помнишь, как я сел на мокрую скамейку ради тебя?

Исак улыбнулся. – Ты и правда был в отчаянии, заставил меня тогда сесть к тебе на колени. А я такой думаю – какого хрена? Ты знал, что после этой выходки народ ещё долго сплетничал о тебе?

Эвен сел на одну из скамеек и хлопнул рукой по бёдрам.

– Мне плевать. Давай, малыш. Посиди у меня на коленях.

– Нет, – сказал Исак.

– Нет?

– Ох, бля, ну ладно.

Исак сел к нему на колени точно так же, как и в том году, и Эвен так же сильно сжал руки у него на животе.

– Ты вкусно пахнешь, – прошептал он ему в волосы.

– Я тебя люблю, – выпалил Исак.

– Боже, я раньше так мечтал услышать, как ты произносишь эти слова, но теперь ты говоришь их в самые непредсказуемые моменты.

– Мне плевать. Я тебя люблю, – повторил Исак и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Эвена.

– Ну и кто из нас сентиментальный?

– Прекрати болтать, Эвен. Поцелуй меня.

– Что, прямо тут? У всех на глазах? Америка не очень-то толерантна в этом вопросе.

– Мне насрать.

.

Они сели в автобус, направлявшийся в Лос-Анджелес, и Исак тесно прижался к Эвену, а тот играл с его волосами. Некоторые пассажиры бросали на них недоумённые взгляды, и Эвен с вызовом смотрел на них.

– Эвен…

– Нет, пошли они…

.

Эвен был таким красивым в лучах калифорнийского солнца. Он постоянно улыбался, а его глаза так ярко горели, что сердце Исака постоянно трепетало. Он смотрел и смотрел на Эвена, и никак не мог насмотреться, снова и снова фотографируя его. И да, он никому никогда не скажет, сколько именно снимков сделал.

.

Нью-Йорк встретил их холодом и огромным количеством туристов. Исак ненавидел Мидтаун, но Эвен всё равно таскал его везде, крепко держа за руку, и заставлял позировать для фотографий.

– Эвен, а мы не можем поехать в Куинс или в Бруклин, или ещё куда-то? Меня уже тошнит от этого мейнстрима.

Но у Эвена был свой план. Он поцеловал Исака на Бруклинском мосту, на пирсе в Уильямсбурге, на смотровой площадке Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг, посреди Таймс-Сквер, у фонтана Черри-хилл в Центральном парке, в музее Метрополитен, в музее современного искусства, в Бэттери-парке, под Рокфеллеровским центром, в Брайнт-парке, в парке Вашингтон-сквер, у здания Линкольн-центра, в квартале Дамбо, на перекрёстке, где должны были находиться квартиры героев из сериала «Друзья», и в массе других мест. И каждый раз Эвен просил кого-нибудь их сфотографировать в этот момент.

К концу их путешествия Исак перестал смущаться всех этих людей и стал целовать Эвена первым.

.

Исак боялся, что Эвен заставит его много часов стоять на Таймс-сквер в ожидании Нового года. Но вместо этого Эвен повёл его в Центральный парк, где проходил ежегодный «Полуночный забег». После умопомрачительного фейерверка они открыли бутылку шампанского, спрятавшись за кусты.

– Блин, поверить не могу, что по закону не могу употреблять алкоголь в этой стране.

– Потому что ты малыш.

Когда до полуночи оставались считанные мгновения, они услышали, как люди, собравшиеся вокруг Черри-хилл, начали обратный отсчёт.

_10 9 8 7 ..._

Эвен наклонился к нему, и Исак тут же ответил на поцелуй, и так они и стояли в кольце рук друг друга, забыв о времени. Когда они наконец закончили целоваться, часы показывали 00:16.

– С Новым годом, любимый.

– С Новым годом, малыш.

.

Снежная буря, обрушившаяся на Восточное побережье накануне их отъезда, заставила их две ночи провести в аэропорту Нью-Йорка.

– Кстати, как тебе удалось купить билет на мой рейс? – спросил Исак.

– Я забронировал обратный билет в тот же день, когда ты купил свой.

– Боже мой. Какого хрена, Эвен? Это же было полгода назад.

– Ага.

.

Они спали в обнимку прямо на полу.

– Знаешь, а мне это даже нравится, Эвен.

– И мне очень нравится.

.

Когда они оказались на борту, то решили попросить кого-нибудь из пассажиров пересесть, чтобы сидеть рядом. Эвен взял эту миссию на себя и использовал всё своё очарование, когда вёл переговоры с женщиной, которая путешествовала в одиночестве. Когда она прошла мимо Исака, то сказала ему, что его муж очарователен.

_Какого хрена._

_._

– Как ты её убедил поменяться со мной местами? – спросил Исак.

– Я сказал, что у нас медовый месяц, и что из-за бури что-то сломалось в системе бронирования, поэтому нас посадили не вместе.

– Эвен!

– Что? Мы практически женаты.

– Заткнись!

Исак так сильно покраснел, что не мог заставить себя посмотреть на Эвена, пока они не взлетели.

.

Исак устроил голову на плече Эвена и впервые в жизни спал в самолёте. Когда он проснулся, Эвен смотрел на него.

– Ты что, смотришь, как я сплю?

– Да.

– Боже, ты такой сентиментальный, – потянувшись, сказал Исак.

– Да, но знаешь что?

– Что?

– Я хочу отсосать тебе в туалете. Можно?

– Эвен! О господи.

Судя по тому, как приоткрыла рот женщина, сидевшая рядом, она понимала норвежский.

.

Исак так устал после двух ночей в аэропорту и долгого перелёта, что, когда Вильде бросилась к нему в объятья, он не удержал равновесие и едва не упал.

– Боже мой! Ну наконец-то ты вернулся, маленький говнюк! – воскликнула она. – Я уж думала, что вы с Эвеном решили сбежать и всё наврали про снежную бурю.

– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Вильде! – искренне сказал Исак, снова обняв её. – Тебе необязательно было нас встречать.

– Но я хотела! – ответила она, обнимая Эвена.

Это были очень крепкие объятья, и Исак не мог сдержаться.

– Вы что, тусили вместе? – спросил он.

– Да будет тебе известно, что я помогал Вильде проводить все «Вечера только для девушек» и «Вечера сыра и вина», – сказал Эвен. – Пока тебя не было, мы начали устраивать «Вечера кино», и уже посмотрели полную фильмографию База Лурмана.

– Какого хрена?

– Ты серьёзно сейчас ревнуешь, что мы с Эвеном стали лучшими друзьями, после того как заменил меня кем-то по имени Марин? – язвительно поинтересовалась Вильде.

– Бля, я слишком устал для этого дерьма.

.

Исак снова переехал к Вильде, после того как она вышвырнула свою «совершенно ужасную» временную соседку, которая умудрилась поссориться с Саной три или четыре раза. И когда он сообщил об этом Эвену, тот недовольно нахмурился.

– Что такое?

– Ничего.

– Эвен?

– Да серьёзно. Всё нормально.

.

Когда Исак решил на Пасху прийти к родителям, они не могли в это поверить. Стоял холодный день, и во время ланча все в основном молчали, за исключением Эвена, который хвалил предметы интерьера и еду, и отца Исака, благодарившего их от лица его мамы.

Исак молчал, и именно Эвен заполнял возникающие паузы.

_«Исак работает над тем, Исак занимается этим. Исак такой умный. Исак столько всего знает и умеет»._

.

Когда Эвен ушёл на кухню, чтобы помочь матери Исака с посудой, его отец поделился своими опасениями относительно психического состояния его парня. Исак не мог поверить собственным ушам, поэтому просто вышел из дома, крикнув: «Эвен! Мы уходим!»

.

Исак стал замечать, что что-то не так. Возможно, со стороны это было незаметно, но Исак видел, что улыбки Эвена утратили яркость, и забеспокоился, стал ходить вокруг него на цыпочках.

– Эвен, что случилось? Пожалуйста, скажи мне, – попросил Исак, тяжело дыша, когда появился на пороге Эвена в час ночи.

– Господи, что ты тут делаешь? Заходи скорее.

Эвен быстро затащил его внутрь и стянул промокшую от дождя толстовку. В прошлом семестре Эвен переехал в двухкомнатную квартиру.

– Я не могу заснуть, и я знаю, что тебе грустно. А я не хочу, чтобы ты грустил, поэтому прибежал сюда.

– Исак, мы уже говорили об этом, и я не…

– Эвен! Я тебя знаю! Ты странно себя ведёшь. Что случилось? Это из-за того, что сказал мой отец? Пошёл он нахуй. Да и пусть все туда идут.

– Исак, клянусь, мне всё равно, что говорит твой отец. Не драматизируй, – усмехнулся Эвен.

– Не смейся, – сказал Исак.

– Нет?

– Ну то есть... Можешь смеяться, если хочешь. Но я серьёзно. В последнее время ты странный. Что такое, малыш? – Исак притянул его к себе за пояс, и они обнялись посреди гостиной.

Эвен сделал глубокий вдох и наконец заговорил.

– Я… Я хочу, чтобы мы жили вместе. Ты и я. Но я понимаю, что это эгоистично и что я не могу тебя заставить. Потому что тогда тебе придётся видеть меня каждый грёбаный день, и ты будешь расстраиваться, если я недостаточно улыбаюсь, и я причиню тебе боль, и…

Исак прервал его речь, быстро прижавшись губами к губам.

– Боже. Ну и кто из нас драматизирует? Перестань говорить такие вещи, Эвен. Мы и так практически живём вместе. У меня есть грёбаный ключ от твоей квартиры, и половина моей одежды лежит в твоём шкафу. И не знаю, заметил ли ты, но на мне резиновые сапоги Вильде, потому что вся остальная моя обувь здесь. И я в любом случае вижу тебя каждый день. Ты серьёзно?

Эвен обнял его, и Исак провёл у него эту ночь, а также все последующие.

.

– Вильде… Хм… Не знаю, как тебе это сказать. Пожалуйста, только не злись, – Исак переминался с ноги на ногу, стоя на кухне.

– Ну давай уже, говори, Исак.

– Ладно, в общем, мы с Эвеном…

– Боже! Он что, сделал тебе предложение? Вы женитесь? Не могу поверить, что ты согласился! – истерично заголосила Вильде.

– Какого хрена, Вильде? Нет?! Мне, блядь, всего двадцать лет. Я не собираюсь жениться. Боже.

– О, ну ладно. Так о чём тогда речь? – Она снова села на стул.

– Хм… Он хочет, чтобы я переехал к нему.

Вильде молча смотрела на него, и Исак ждал очередной истерики, но она внезапно улыбнулась.

– Что? – спросил Исак.

– Исак, ты переехал к Эвену уже несколько месяцев назад. Ты просто хранишь здесь кое-что из вещей. Ты из-за этого так переживал? – спросила она.

– Да, – признался он.

– Ты милый. Но всё нормально. Спасибо, что сказал мне, и не переживай. Я буду в порядке. Обещаю. К тому же, думаю, Эва будет рада переехать ко мне. Её уже тошнит от огромного дома матери.

– Ладно, – сказал Исак. – Но объясни, почему все думают, что мы с Эвеном женимся. Какого хрена?

– Исак… Он купил тебе грёбаное кольцо во время эпизода, пока ты был в Калифорнии. Он позвонил нам всем и сообщил, что собирается сделать тебе предложение. Думаю, он даже твоим родителям звонил, бедолага. Я ходила с ним в магазин, чтобы вернуть кольцо.

Исак почувствовал, что у него подгибаются ноги.

– Боже мой. Охуеть!

– Да, я точно так же отреагировала, – сказала Вильде, отхлебнув чая.

.

– Эвен? – позвал его Исак, лёжа на диване.

– Что, малыш?

– Ты собираешься сделать мне предложение?

– Что?! – Эвен чуть не подавился хлопьями, которые ел.

Исак подошёл к кухонному столу и уселся к нему на колени.

– Я знаю, что ты купил кольцо, когда у тебя была мания, – сказал Исак.

– Так, ясно. Тебе Вильде рассказала? Блядь. А ведь я как-то красил ей ногти на правой руке.

Исак обхватил лицо Эвена ладонями.

– Эвен, мне всего 20.

– Я знаю. А мне 22.

– И брак – это глупость. Всего лишь грёбаная бумажка. Кому это нужно? – продолжил Исак.

– И это я тоже знаю.

– И мы знакомы всего 18 месяцев. И я заканчиваю учёбу в следующем году, а ты начинаешь магистратуру в Норвежской школе кинематографии осенью.

– И что? – спросил Эвен.

– И ничего. Брак кажется плохой идеей.

– Согласен. – Эвен улыбнулся.

– Ты согласен, но?

– Но мне нравится идея называть тебя моим мужем, – Эвен расплылся в лучезарной улыбке, заставляя Исака вспыхнуть.

Потом Эвен поцеловал его и отнёс в постель.

.

– Обещаю, что не сделаю предложение, пока тебе не исполнится 26. Ладно?

– Ладно. И если ты сделаешь это при свидетелях, я тебя убью нахуй.

– Буду иметь это в виду.

.

Исак сидел на полу, вполуха слушая, как какие-то второкурсницы из Клуба релаксации Вильде обсуждают, насколько парни ужасны в постели.

– Исак, ты ведь знаешь, что тебе теперь не нужно приходить на эти встречи, да? – спросила Сана.

– Ага. Но Эвену нравится это дерьмо, представляешь? К тому же Эве каким-то образом удалось втянуть в это Юнаса.

.

Эвен помогал Нуре на кухне, поэтому Исак быстро схватил Эву за локоть и потащил в угол.

– Что случилось? – спросила она.

– У Эвена уже совсем скоро выпускной, а я не знаю, что, блядь, ему подарить. Я в панике, – признался Исак.

– Расслабься, я уверена, ему понравится всё, что бы ты ни выбрал.

– Я понимаю, но он такой сентиментальный романтик. И всегда так меня балует, – сказал он, прежде чем понял, что слишком разоткровенничался.

– О, Исак, это так мило, – захихикала Эва. – Я думаю, что, если ты покажешь ему хотя бы один процент того, что он для тебя значит, он будет в восторге. Попробуй быть хотя бы наполовину таким же романтичным, как он. Ладно?

– Ну да.

– Ты справишься?

– Думаю, да, – кивнул Исак.

.

– Что это за фигня вообще. Типа парень отказывается мне полизать, а потом его хватает всего на четыре минуты в постели, и он ждёт, что я ему отсосу? Можете в это поверить? – сказала одна из девушек.

Остальные согласно кивали и делились схожими историями, в то время как Юнас и Эвен недоумённо переглядывались.

Так что Исак схватил пульт от телевизора, встал, улыбнулся Эвену, а потом просто сказал:

– Ну не знаю. Мой парень не такой.

Потом он бросил пульт на пол, чтобы таким образом подчеркнуть важность сказанного.

Эвен хохотал так громко, что Исак чувствовал вибрацию от его смеха в своих костях.

– Я не это имела в виду, Исак! Боже, – воскликнула сидевшая на полу Эва, утирая слёзы, в то время как Юнас давился смехом на диване.

.

Исак долго и мучительно размышлял, что подарить Эвену. Всё казалось либо слишком простым, либо незначительным. Поэтому, понаблюдав за тем, как Эвен провёл весь день, рисуя на кухне, Исак решил подарить ему кусочек себя.

.

Эвен посмотрел на книгу, на обложке которой было написано «Баз Лурман: Интервью», и широко улыбнулся.

– Спасибо, малыш. Я в восторге, – заявил он, чмокнув Исака в губы.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты больше узнал о нём и понял, что ты можешь добиться гораздо больше, чем этот парень, ясно? – сказал Исак.

– Ты такой милый!

– Угу. И да, посмотри на 21 страницу, – сказал Исак и сбежал, чтобы поговорить с Юнасом.

Они были на выпускном вечере Эвена.

.

Исак оставил записку на 21 странице.

_Эвен,_

_Когда я впервые столкнулся с тобой в туалете, я подумал: «Бля, что это за парень?» А потом, когда я встретил тебя на занятиях по основам биологии, я подумал: «Бля, что это за парень?» во второй раз. Мне понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы понять, что оба раза это был ты, но в результате я разобрался. Малыш, когда я познакомился с тобой, я был холодным и озлобившимся куском дерьма. Я был в полном раздрае. Я не умел любить. Блин, я даже себя не любил и никого не подпускал близко._

_Я сейчас скажу что-то сентиментально-романтичное (хотя мне всё равно далеко до тебя), но ты меня спас. Ты обнимал меня на Рождество, и ты целовал меня, и ты спас меня, и сделал меня сильнее. Я долгое время отрицал очевидное, но, Эвен, я так сильно тебя люблю, и это больше меня не пугает. Меня перестало это пугать в тот момент, когда ты примчался ко мне несмотря на гадости, что я наговорил. Ты призывал меня следовать мечте, и я никогда этого не забуду._

_Меня убивает, когда ты говоришь, что не заслуживаешь меня, потому что это я не заслуживаю тебя, малыш. Ты – лучшее, что случилось со мной в этой жизни, и я никогда не устану напоминать тебе об этом. Мне плевать, если нам вдруг придётся пройти через ад, ведь мы сделаем это вместе. И я обещаю, что никогда не оставлю тебя, что бы ни происходило в нашей жизни._

_Я очень тобой горжусь._

_Люблю тебя,_

_Исак._

_PS: Не могу дождаться своего 26 дня рождения.  
_ _PS2: Здесь всего 1% того, что ты значишь для меня.  
_ _PS3: Мне нужно, чтобы ты сжёг эту записку после прочтения. Ты знаешь, что я не могу произнести это вслух, поэтому решил лучше написать. Я люблю тебя. И если ты начнёшь говорить мне про грамматические ошибки, я самоуничтожусь. Я люблю тебя!_

.

Исак смеялся над какой-то шуткой Юнаса. А потом он поднял голову и столкнулся взглядом с синевой глаз Эвена.

Эвен держал в руке записку, улыбался ярче солнца, а по его щеке катилась слеза.

_Да. Я влюблён._


	12. Они напишут о нас

  1. **Привет**



Когда Эвен впервые увидел Исака Вальтерсена, это невероятное чудо сидело на подоконнике, рисовало непонятные фигуры на стекле и тихо подпевало рэпу, играющему у него в наушниках. Повёрнутая козырьком назад кепка скрывала его волосы, а серая толстовка была ему слишком большой.

 _Вау,_ подумал Эвен.

Это был первый учебный день. Эвен случайно забрёл не в ту аудиторию и по какой-то причине просто не мог отвести глаз. Так что он стоял и неотрывно смотрел на парня, который явно не замечал его присутствия. Заиграла следующая песня, и Эвен заметил, как тот нахмурился. _Какой милый._

– Бля, что за хуйня, – пробормотал парень, взял телефон и включил следующую песню.

_Очень милый._

У него были тонкие пальцы и золотистые вьющиеся волосы, и Эвену хотелось прикоснуться и…

– Эвен! Что ты тут делаешь? – спросила девушка, которую часто приводил Микаэль, положив руку ему на плечо.

– О, привет! Разве не здесь лекция по графическому дизайну? – спросил он.

– Нет. Здесь основы биологии. Думаю, ты перепутал корпус.

– Вот блин. Ладно, спасибо.

.

Эвен тогда этого не знал, но когда он впервые увидел Исака, то пребывал в состоянии блаженной гипомании. Так что, как только он вышел из аудитории, то помчался в деканат, чтобы заполучить себе место на том же курсе.

.

– Этот парень. Мне нужно как-то с ним познакомиться. Он такой красивый, Соня. Ты даже не представляешь. Мне нужно с ним поговорить. Правда нужно. Ты бы видела, как он хмурится, Соня. Это было так мило и…

– Блин, Эвен, ты что, снова перестал пить лекарства?

.

Ему не разрешили ходить на биологию, пока он не предоставит документы, подтверждающие, что он прошёл базовую подготовку в старшей школе. На это должно было уйти две недели, и Эвен не мог так долго ждать. Так что в один прекрасный день, увидев, что тот парень выходит из аудитории, он отправился за ним в туалет.

_Охуенно крипово, Эвен._

.

– Тебе тоже нужны салфетки?

Парень посмотрел на него так, словно это были самые странные слова, услышанные им за всю жизнь. Потом он ответил на звонок.

– Я не буду покупать тебе грёбаные тампоны, Вильде!

_Вильде. Его девушка?_

Парень сбежал, так и не помыв руки, а Эвен продолжал сжимать салфетки в ладони.

_Какой же я идиот._

.

– Народ, вы слышали историю, как какой-то первокурсник столкнулся в туалете с очень странным парнем? Короче, тот чудик вытащил все салфетки из диспенсера и всё время смотрел этому малолетнему пацану в глаза. Я думаю, это был Мариус. Он вечно вытворяет какую-то странную херню.

_Но диспенсер с салфетками даже не был полным. И я не смотрел ему в глаза._

Эвен мог бы обидеться, что его попытка познакомиться стала одним из анекдотов, которые охотно рассказывали на вечеринках. Но он мог думать лишь о том, что тот парень запомнил их встречу, что он запомнил его.

_Он говорит обо мне._

.

Эвену наконец разрешили ходить на биологию.

– **Привет** , – сказал он.

Парень, кажется, не узнал в нём того, с кем столкнулся в туалете.

– Я Эвен.

– Хм, Исак, – представился парень, пожимая его руку.

_Хмм. Исак, мне кажется, я готов в тебя влюбиться._

.

Эвен был очарован. Ему нравилось, как Исак казался одновременно смущённым и равнодушным ко всему. Эвену нравился его саркастичный тон, и ему очень хотелось узнать, что же скрывается за этой маской.

.

Однажды Эвен увидел, что Исак сидит с двумя парнями на улице. Проходя мимо, он помахал ему рукой и сразу заметил, как Исак неловко заёрзал.

_Вау. Это из-за меня?_

.

Эвен решил поискать Исака в соцсетях и быстро справился с этой задачей. Или же наоборот потратил на это много времени. Он не помнил. _Isak_ _Yaki. Исак Вальтерсен._

Он обдумал все варианты, а потом решился.

**@** **even_** **b_** **naesheim:** **надеюсь, что на этот раз ты помыл руки ха-ха.**

  1. **Ой**



Исак так и не ответил на его комментарий, и это ранило Эвена сильнее, чем он мог предположить.

– Ты ведь в этом разбираешься, да? – спросил он как-то Исака перед началом лекции.

Эвен был в отчаянии, поэтому был готов на всё. И это сработало. Исак улыбался, и краснел, и флиртовал в ответ. Поэтому, когда Эвен собрался уходить и заметил разочарование на лице Исака, он не сдержался.

– Исак, ты сегодня такой горячий.

.

Эвен не мог остановиться. Ему нравилось смотреть, как Исак краснеет, ёрзает и отшивает его.

– **_Ой_** , – каждый божий раз восклицал Эвен.

И он каждый день делал Исаку комплименты, и махал ему рукой, и посылал воздушные поцелуи, и выискивал его в Ботаническом саду, и садился на мокрую скамейку, и усаживал его к себе на колени, потому что Исак сказал, что у него болят ноги.

Эвен не знал, что делает. Но когда Исак вдруг расслабился в его руках и откинулся спиной ему на грудь, он уткнулся ему в волосы.

– Ты приятно пахнешь.

.

К декабрю Эвен практически не контролировал себя. Он хотел прикасаться к Исаку, дразнить его и смотреть, как он улыбается. Поэтому, когда он увидел Исака на улице, растрёпанного, уставшего и такого _нежного_ , он не сдержался. Эвен бросился к нему через дорогу и поцеловал.

– Когда ты уже пойдёшь со мной на свидание?

  1. **Прости меня**



Спустя некоторое время Эвен пришёл в себя в больнице. Он не спал много дней и был убеждён, что раскрыл секрет бытия. Поэтому он писал об этом всю ночь, всё сильнее погружаясь в водоворот обострённых чувств и ярких огней.

.

Когда врач спросил его об этом, он просто ответил:

– Я встретил парня.

Его мама взяла отпуск, чтобы присматривать за ним во время депрессивного эпизода, и она расплакалась, когда он сказал, что ненавидит себя из-за того, что ей приходится с ним возиться.

Когда Эвену стало лучше, он рассказал ей об Исаке и о том, что не уверен, что его чувства к нему были настоящими, что всё это – не плод его воображения. Она поцеловала его в висок и сказала, что у него куча времени, чтобы во всём разобраться.

.

Когда он столкнулся с Исаком в магазине, Эвен решил, что вселенная даёт ему знак. Исак выглядел _очаровательно_ , и сердце Эвена лихорадочно колотилось в груди. 

_Это правда. Всё по-настоящему. Я действительно это чувствую._

– **Прости меня,** – выпалил он.

Разочарование, написанное на лице Исака, наполнило Эвена бурной радостью, ему казалось, что в голове взрываются фейерверки.

– Просто не делай так больше, – сказал Исак.

_Враньё._

Эвен мог бы сказать ему, что идёт ужинать с матерью. Но когда он заметил беспокойство в глазах Исака, то не мог не попытать счастья.

– С ней. Я встречаюсь с самой замечательной женщиной в мире.

Ревнивое лицо Исака было почти самым любимым лицом Эвена. Он хотел броситься за ним, но решил, что нельзя заставлять маму ждать.

* * *

 **Исак** ❤️

(22:22)

❤️

Я скучал по тебе

* * *

  1. **Тебе лучше?**



Когда Исак сразу же не ответил на его шутку про «мамино вино», Эвен понял, что что-то не так. И когда тот признался, что проводит Рождество в одиночестве, Эвен сразу же ему позвонил.

.

Когда Исак вышел из дома, у Эвена перехватило дыхание. На нём были пижамные штаны, мягкие волосы – в полном беспорядке, и вообще Исак выглядел так, будто последние пару дней провёл в кровати. Эвену хотелось прикоснуться к нему.

– Можно тебя обнять? – спросил он.

.

Когда Исак расслабился в его руках и обнял в ответ, Эвен закрыл глаза, чувствуя его боль.

_Позволь мне забрать её. Я и так живу с болью. Разреши мне забрать хотя бы часть твоей._

Исак дрожал в его руках, с силой впиваясь пальцами Эвену в спину.

_Кто причинил тебе боль, малыш? Кто, блядь, посмел, причинить тебе боль?_

– Всё хорошо, малыш. Всё будет хорошо, – прошептал он Исаку в волосы.

.

Он обнимал Исака, пока они не стали дышать в унисон, и когда отступили друг от друга, Эвену хотелось его поцеловать. Ему хотелось поцеловать Исака прямо там, под падающим снегом, глубоко, и медленно, и нежно. Подарить ему поцелуй, который сказал бы ему: «Ты не одинок».

Но Исак выглядел таким хрупким, что Эвен испугался, что сломает его.

– **Тебе лучше?**

И он ушёл.

.

Эвен слушал альбом Fairytales Радки Тонефф, и когда заиграла песня «Nature Boy», он не мог не написать Исаку.

* * *

 **Исак** ❤️

(23:23)

Самое потрясающее, чему ты научишься –

Это любить и быть любимым в ответ.

* * *

.

Когда Исак пригласил его на новогоднюю вечеринку, Эвен позволил себе воспроизвести сцену из фильма «Клуб «Завтрак» и победно вскинул кулак в воздух. Но потом он вспомнил, что обещал Соне пойти с ней на вечеринку, которую устраивали их друзья из Эльвебаккен.

_Блин._

Эвен ненавидел нарушать обещания, особенно когда дело касалось Сони, которая мгновенно сочла бы это признаком, что им снова овладевает болезнь. Поэтому он пошёл на вечеринку с ней, но весь вечер не отрывался от телефона.

– _Грёбаный Бэк Насхайм!_ – Эвен громко рассмеялся.

Около полуночи он сделал самый важный звонок.

_Пожалуйста, возьми трубку. Пожалуйста, ответь._

.

– Я хочу начать новый год с тобой, – признался он по телефону.

И когда Исак не повесил трубку и не отпустил саркастический комментарий, сердце Эвена сначала замерло, а потом лихорадочно забилось о рёбра.

– С Новым годом, малыш.

– С Новым годом, Эвен.

.

Эвен услышал это в его голосе. Он услышал мольбу Исака. Он услышал: _«Мне так одиноко. Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, забери меня»._

Что он и сделал.

Эвен вскочил на велосипед и проехал весь город, чувствуя, что сердце бьётся где-то в горле.

_Я знаю, что ты тоже меня хочешь. Мне просто нужно сделать так, чтобы ты это увидел._

Вероятно, его костюм был окончательно испорчен.

.

– Ты потрясающе выглядишь, – сказал Исак.

Эвен чуть не задохнулся от нежности, а сердце на мгновение замерло.

_Боже, ты на себя посмотри! Это ТЫ потрясающе выглядишь._

Поэтому, когда он прочитал «пожалуйста, пожалуйста» в глазах Исака, когда увидел его приоткрытые губы и покрасневшие щёки, он решил, что пришло время нарушить данное обещание.

– Зачем ты здесь?

– Я здесь для того, чтобы нарушить обещание, – сказал он.

Эвен поцеловал его со всей нежностью, на которую был способен, гладя его по щекам, мягко, осторожно, чтобы не сломать. Поэтому, когда Исак поднял руки и обвил пальцами его запястье, у Эвена в голове стали взрываться такие фейерверки, рядом с которым померк бы любой новогодний салют.

_Позволь мне любить тебя. Пожалуйста, позволь._

Когда Эвен оторвался от него, он не мог не заметить взгляд Исака, буквально кричащий: _«Поцелуй меня снова. Пожалуйста, поцелуй меня ещё раз»_. Но Эвен хотел, чтобы Исак попросил об этом сам. Он хотел, чтобы Исак хорошенько подумал обо всём и захотел этого настолько, чтобы произнести эти слова вслух.

Поэтому он просто ушёл, бросив на прощание:

– Позвони мне, когда будешь готов.

  1. **Я хочу тебя**



Исак так и не позвонил ему. Так что Эвен подписался на всех его друзей в соцсетях и поставил лайки абсолютно под всеми фотографиями, на которых Исак был отмечен. Он чуть не умер, когда обнаружил в инстаграме Эвы видео с первого года учёбы в Ниссен, на котором Исак читал рэп.

_Блядь. Мне нужно было переводиться._

.

Когда Исак не поверил, что он стал ходить на основы биологии лишь для того, чтобы встречаться с ним, Эвен решил поговорить об этом.

– Почему ты так убеждён, что не заслуживаешь ничего хорошего, Исак?

Он быстро пожалел об этом, потому что, кажется, его слова задели Исака сильнее, чем он предполагал.

_Малыш, ты заслуживаешь всего самого лучшего на свете. Пожалуйста, впусти меня в своё сердце. Пожалуйста._

.

Эвен был в отчаянии и, заручившись поддержкой Вильде, вступил в её Клуб релаксации. Они отправились в клуб, и он позволил себе одно пиво.

Исак снова ворчал, но в то же время был таким милым, что Эвен потащил его на танцпол, где пел ему «5 Fine Frøkner», наблюдал, как Исак смущается и закатывает глаза, и наслаждался каждой секундой.

_Нет никого другого, с кем бы я хотел сделать это._

.

Они шли домой, наблюдая, как Вильде с трудом ковыляет на каблуках в отдалении. В какой-то момент Эвен взял Исака за руку, заставив того громко ахнуть.

Эвен так нервничал, что Исак оттолкнёт его, но тот лишь сжал его ладонь.

– Мы теперь держимся за руки? – спросил Исак.

– Мы теперь держимся за руки.

.

Когда он переплёл их руки, и кончики пальцев Исака прижались к его костяшкам, Эвен впал в такой экстаз, что ему показалось, что сердце сейчас выскочит из груди прямо на засыпанную снегом улицу. Эвен хотел обнимать его, и прикасаться к нему, и говорить ему, какие сильные чувства он вызывает, и убеждать, что он заслуживает всего самого лучшего. Эвен хотел прижать его к стене и целовать Исака так, как о том молили его глаза.

Ему было стыдно в этом признаваться, но, когда Вильде упала, Эвен немного расстроился из-за потери контакта.

.

Он написал Вильде и попросил устроить представление под названием «Мне срочно нужна еда», и она была на удивление добра и трезва, чтобы сделать это.

.

Когда Исак открыл дверь в подъезд, Эвен не смог сдержаться. Его руки легли на бёдра Исака, и он со всей осторожностью прижал его к стене. И несмотря на язвительные замечания и сарказм, Эвен чувствовал, как Исак дрожит от его прикосновений. Он знал, что это не от холода, потому что от Исака так и веяло жаром. Поэтому он притянул его к себе так, что Исак уткнулся носом ему в шею.

_«Я хотел прикоснуться к тебе. Мне просто нужно быть рядом с тобой»._

Эвен всё ждал, и ждал, и ждал, когда же этот мальчишка откроется ему. Поэтому когда Исак тоже обнял его, когда он обхватил руками его шею и с шумом втянул его запах, Эвен знал... Эвен понял, что Исак готов. Он был уверен, поэтому решился.

– Исак, **я хочу тебя**. Я так охуенно сильно хочу тебя.

– Блядь. Поцелуй меня, Эвен. Просто поцелуй меня.

Эвен прижался губами к его губам прежде, чем Исак успел закончить свою мольбу. Эвен вложил в этот поцелуй всю душу. Он хотел отдать всего себя этому парню, который настолько закрылся от всех, переживая свою боль, что считал, что не заслуживает в этой жизни ничего хорошего.

Поэтому Эвен прижимался к нему, и тёрся о него, и вылизывал его рот, и ласкал пальцами, пока Исак не застонал и не расслабился в его руках.

_Ты чувствуешь это? Ты чувствуешь, как сильно я хочу тебя? Я хочу целовать тебя так, как никто и никогда не целовал тебя раньше._

.

– Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня.

Сердце Эвена разлетелось на куски, и он не смог этого скрыть. И когда Исак закрыл лицо руками, Эвен понял, что проведёт остаток своей жизни, напоминая ему о том, что никогда его не оставит.

– Малыш, ну разве кто-нибудь может добровольно оставить тебя?

.

Когда Исак поцеловал его сам, Эвену показалось, что он спит. Поцелуй получился волнующим, и отчаянным, и прекрасным. Эвен поверить не мог, что когда-то сомневался в том, что Исак тоже его хочет.

– Я тоже хочу тебя. Так сильно, Эвен. Очень-очень сильно, – сказал Исак.

Эвен чувствовал это всем телом. Неидеальный мозг всегда заставлял его чувствовать слишком остро, и Эвен никогда ещё не был так благодарен за это, как в тот момент, когда Исак тяжело дышал в его объятьях на лестнице.

_Неужели всё это правда? Или мой мозг снова издевается надо мной?_

  1. **Я люблю тебя**



Эвен остался у Исака на ночь, а на следующее утро отправился за продуктами. Он хотел подарить Исаку весь мир. И начать решил с того, чтобы приготовить для него завтрак.

Когда Исак улыбнулся ему в губы во время приветственного поцелуя, Эвен снова почувствовал себя целым.

_Мне кажется, я влюбился в тебя._

.

Они стали встречаться, по-настоящему встречаться, и Эвен каждый раз щипал себя за руку, чтобы убедиться, что всё это не выдумки, порождённые его мозгом.

Так что, когда они занимались подготовкой к экзаменам, он наклонился и поцеловал Исака, просто потому, что теперь мог это делать.

– Тебе нужно учить, – сказал Исак.

– Я и учу.

– Почему ты тогда на меня смотришь?

– Потому что я изучаю _тебя_. Я хочу знать о тебе всё, – сказал Эвен.

Разумеется, Исак оттолкнул его и обозвал слащавым придурком, но пусть и с неохотой, но всё равно оказался у Эвена на коленях, с энтузиазмом посасывая его нижнюю губу.

.

Больше всего на свете Эвен любил прижимать Исака к кухонной стойке и смотреть, как тот извивается и стонет во время поцелуев, пока кто-то не входил на кухню или пока Исак не начинал жалобно просить, чтобы они как можно скорее пошли к нему в комнату.

_Я думаю, что действительно тебя люблю._

.

Когда Исак впервые взял его член в рот, у Эвена чуть искры из глаз не посыпались.

– Малыш, твой рот…

– Заткнись, Эвен!

Заставлять Исака краснеть было вторым самым любимым занятием Эвена.

.

Когда Исак впервые сказал, что любит его глаза, Эвен едва не кончил.

– Блин, малыш, ты не можешь говорить такие вещи, когда я пытаюсь…

– Заткнись.

.

Когда Эвен впервые признался Исаку в любви, это было частью их ежедневного подначивания.

– Я люблю твои глаза, – сказал Исак.

– А **я люблю тебя**.

Эвен не планировал этого говорить, но не жалел, когда слова сорвались с языка. Однако он почувствовал, как Исак напрягся. Он заметил охватившие его нервозность и неуверенность. Поэтому Эвен вздохнул и сказал:

– Тебе необязательно отвечать на это.

И Исак не ответил.

.

– Потому что я решил, что больше не хочу, чтобы психически больные люди разрушали мою жизнь.

Эвен и представить не мог, что слова могут причинить такую боль. Он и подумать не мог, что сможет ненавидеть себя ещё сильнее, чем раньше.

И когда он в четыре утра шёл домой по пустынным улицам Осло, он плакал впервые за долгое время.

  1. **Я подарю тебе весь мир**



Всё болело.

Эвен не мог оставить его. Он не мог оставить Исака. Но он также не мог причинить ему боль, рассказав о своей болезни. Эвен не знал, что делать. Поэтому он держался от Исака на расстоянии и лишь постоянно отвечал на его сообщения.

.

Он перестал принимать лекарства. Возможно, именно таблетки заставляли его так себя чувствовать. Возможно, он сможет контролировать себя. Ну да, он сможет. Он сможет всё что захочет.

.

Эвен решил, что готов. Завтра он вернётся к Исаку, и всё будет как раньше.

Но когда Исак прислал ему сообщение с вопросом, собирается ли Эвен с ним расстаться, ему ничего не оставалось, как запрыгнуть на велосипед и помчаться к Исаку.

_Я никогда тебя не оставлю. Никогда._

.

Он ждал у двери, потому что в квартире никого не оказалось. И когда он увидел Исака на верхней ступеньке, Эвен бросился к нему.

_Господи, как же я по тебе соскучился. Я так тебя люблю. Я никуда не уйду. У нас всё получится. Я стану лучше. Я больше не буду болеть. Я не испорчу тебе жизнь, обещаю._

.

– **Я подарю тебе весь мир** , – прошептал Эвен ему в волосы.

.

Они провели вместе несколько прекрасных недель. Они вели себя как обычные сексуально озабоченные подростки, много времени проводя в постели. Эвен обожал смотреть, как Исак ёрзает, когда он целовал его слишком страстно. Он обожал смотреть, как Исак хнычет, прося о большем, когда Эвен лишь дразнил его прикосновениями, не давая кончить. Он обожал смотреть, как Исак краснеет, когда целовал его на людях. Он просто обожал этого парня.

.

Эвен впервые заметил, как Якоб смотрит на Исака, когда они обедали в университетской столовой. Юнас сказал что-то забавное, и Исак расхохотался, и улыбка его сияла ярче солнца. Эвен улыбнулся и погладил его по волосам, и тут вдруг заметил, как горят глаза Якоба и как он следит за каждым движением Исака.

Исак был даром небес, и когда он смеялся, Эвену иногда хотелось заплакать от восторга.

И когда он заметил похожий взгляд у Якоба, это заставило его испытать чувства, которые раньше были ему незнакомы.

_Я что, ревную? Какого хрена?_

.

Когда они отправились в пафосный ресторан, в котором Эвен много дней пытался забронировать столик, Исак выглядел как настоящий принц. Они оба были в смокингах, и Исак всё время нервно одёргивал рукава.

– Это так странно. Я не ношу такие вещи, Эвен.

– Исак, ты охуенно выглядишь. Ты такой красивый.

– Заткнись.

– И ты кажешься таким маленьким. Я бы тебя съел.

– Господи, Эвен. Я выше 180. Заткнись!

Эвен не мог заткнуться, не сейчас, когда Исак выглядел так потрясающе. Поэтому он писал об этом всю ночь, снова и снова рисовал его.

.

Эвен хотел сделать для Исака ещё больше. У него начали заканчиваться идеи, как вдруг он вспомнил о глобусе, который видел в одной из аудиторий в здании юридического факультета.

_Боже мой! Он будет идеально смотреться в гостиной Исака._

.

Когда они в тот день встретились с Соней в ресторане, первое, что она ему сказала, было:

– Я думаю, у тебя приступ мании, Эвен.

Он ненавидел, какой контролирующей она порой становилась. Он ненавидел, что она всегда думала, что у него приступ мании, когда он делал что-то приятное. Но больше всего он ненавидел тот факт, что она, казалось, была против его отношений с Исаком.

– Эвен, какого хрена ты перестал пить лекарства?

– Да ничего страшного, Соня. Вообще-то это хорошо, что Исак сказал, что не хочет, чтобы психически больные люди портили ему жизнь, потому что я перестал принимать это дерьмо, и прекрасно себя чувствую. Я думаю, что именно таблетки делали меня больным, Соня. Серьёзно!

Соня начала размахивать руками, после того как заставила его ещё раз повторить слова Исака.

– Серьёзно, это всё ерунда. Расслабься! – сказал он.

– Когда ты в последний раз спал, Эвен? – спросила она.

.

Когда она ушла в туалет, чтобы позвонить, Эвен уставился в окно.

_Я подарю тебе весь мир._

Он вдруг вспомнил, что сказал Исаку, и, выйдя из ресторана, отправился к зданию юридического факультета.

.

Когда его задержала охрана, Эвен был совершенно сбит с толку и не понимал, из-за чего поднялась такая суматоха.

– Мне нужен этот глобус для моего парня. Я обещал, что подарю ему весь мир, понимаете?

.

Когда за ним приехали родители, Эвен не понимал, что происходит.

– Да блин, я просто хотел забрать эту фигню для моего парня. Что в этом такого безумного?

  1. ****Всё для тебя, малыш****

* * *




❤️ **Исак** ❤️

(21:21)

Дорогой Эвен, я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя всем сердцем.  
Я никогда никого не любил раньше, поэтому у меня отстойно выходит.  
Я так сильно облажался. Прости, что я сказал такое.  
Прости, что сделал тебе больно. Прости, что заставил тебя думать,   
что ты должен быть кем-то другим. Пожалуйста, прости меня.  
Я люблю в тебе всё, и я не хочу жизни, в которой не будет тебя.   
Я никогда тебя не оставлю. Люблю тебя.

Исак

* * *

.

Когда Эвен проснулся посреди ночи и прочитал сообщение Исака, он тихо заплакал.

_Мне так жаль._

У него все силы ушли на то, чтобы написать Исаку ответ. Но он сделал это, потому что было необходимо, чтобы Исак знал.

* * *

❤️ **Исак** ❤️

(01:06)

Мне так жаль, Исак

Прости меня

* * *

.

Когда Эвен проснулся на следующий день, его спина была прижата к груди Исака.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил он.

– Обнимаю тебя. Обнимашки способствуют выработке окситоцина, а он помогает тебе расслабиться и лучше спать.

_Я тебя не заслуживаю._

.

Исак остался и помогал ему во время депрессивного эпизода. Он обнимал Эвена, и целовал его, и прикасался, и водил его гулять на улицу.

Эвен чувствовал, будто внутри него всё умерло. Он хотел лишь свернуться клубком под одеялом и остаться там навсегда, но он не мог ранить Исака ещё больше. Того Исака, который, казалось, постоянно находился на грани слёз.

– Тебе лучше уйти, Исак. Серьёзно. Я не жду, что ты будешь разгребать со мной всё это дерьмо.

– Заткнись, Эвен. Я хочу быть здесь.

_Мне так жаль, малыш. Прости._

Поэтому Эвен старался. Он изо всех сил старался, чтобы ему стало лучше. Он отдавал этому всего себя. Ради Исака.

.

Дни сменялись неделями, и Эвену становилось лучше. В то утро, когда он проснулся и обнаружил Исака, оседлавшего его бёдра, Эвен снова почувствовал себя живым.

.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – сказал Исак, облизав распухшие и покрасневшие губы. Эвен был так счастлив, что готов был бегать по улицам голым.

_Ты хоть представляешь, как сильно я люблю тебя?_

.

Как-то раз Эвен воспользовался ноутбуком Исака и чуть не умер, когда увидел одну из открытых вкладок.

**_Больно ли заниматься анальным сексом в первый раз -_ ** **_Google_ ** **_Search_ **

.

Эвен взял несколько дополнительных смен в лаборатории и проводил свободное время в поисках идеального места для первого раза Исака.

Он обвёл в календаре даты пасхального уик-энда и рядом нарисовал сердечко.

.

Когда Исак написал, что Якоб поцеловал его на вечеринке, Эвен вскочил с кровати.

_Блядь. Я так и знал._

Когда он приехал на вечеринку, Исак едва держался на ногах, поэтому Эвену едва ли не на руках пришлось вытаскивать его оттуда.

Люди кидали на них странные взгляды, но Эвен лишь сердито смотрел в ответ. Якоб блевал в туалете и кричал, как ему больно и как сильно он любит Исака, и как всё пошло по пизде, когда тот познакомился с Эвеном. Если бы у Эвена не были заняты руки, а Якоб не обнимался бы с унитазом, Эвен поговорил бы с ним по душам.

.

Когда Исак спросил, не злится ли он из-за Якоба, Эвен посмотрел на него и подумал: _«За что мне злиться на ТЕБЯ? За то, что ты совершенство?»_

Вместо этого он лишь улыбнулся, скрывая истинные чувства за смехом.

.

Когда Исак снова заговорил об инциденте с Якобом в паузе между поцелуями, Эвен решил, что он сейчас взорвётся.

– Я убью его нахуй!

– Мне очень нужно, чтобы ты кое-что для меня сделал, – сказал Исак.

– **Всё для тебя, малыш**.

– Трахни меня.

  1. **Я хочу, чтобы это было особенным**



– Пожалуйста, трахни меня.

Эвен совершенно не ожидал этих слов и буквально лишился дара речи. В голове проносились обрывки мыслей.

_Блин. Что? То есть, конечно, я этого хочу. Но я уже заплатил аванс за коттедж. И я не могу перестать думать о Якобе. И я хочу правильно тебя подготовить. И я хочу, чтобы это было особенным._

Его убивал тот факт, что ему пришлось отказать Исаку, особенно учитывая, как, должно быть, сложно ему было произнести эти слова. Но Эвен решил придерживаться плана.

.

– Ты всё ещё злишься, что я использовал Якоба, чтобы заставить тебя заняться сексом? – Исак и правда когда-нибудь убьёт его.

Так что Эвен поцеловал его и сказал ему то, что Исак хотел услышать.

– Я так сильно хочу тебя трахнуть, что мне больно. Но **я просто хочу, чтобы это было особенным** , ясно?

.

Эвен был с Соней почти четыре года, когда понял, что больше её не любит. Когда они расстались, он сорвался и в результате оказался в гей-баре. Он практически не помнил, что произошло, но он проснулся абсолютно голый вместе с двумя мужчинами в неизвестной ему квартире. Всё тело болело в самых непривычных местах, а в голове клубился туман. Эвену было 19.

.

Когда они оказались в коттедже, Эвен больше не мог сдерживаться и прижал Исака к двери.

– Эвен, что ты делаешь?

– Прямо сейчас я прижимаю тебя к двери, а чуть позже я собираюсь тебя трахнуть.

.

– Как ты хочешь, чтобы я лёг? Мне повернуться на живот? – спросил Исак.

Эвену захотелось кричать.

_Как ты можешь такое говорить? Нет, нет, нет! Я хочу смотреть в твои глаза и раствориться в тебе._

.

Эвен хотел как следует подготовить Исака и убедиться в том, что причинит ему как можно меньше боли. Поэтому он дразнил его целую вечность, пока Исак не перестал контролировать себя от нестерпимого желания.

– Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, – умолял он, с трудом поднимая отяжелевшие веки и мечась взлохмаченной головой по подушке.

Если бы приоритетом Эвена не было желание заботиться об Исаке, он бы в тот же момент толкнулся в его разгорячённое тело.

.

Эвен был максимально нежен, но Исаку всё равно было больно. Он плакал, и Эвен изо всех сил сдерживал себя. Он сцеловывал его слёзы, гладил его и шептал нежные глупости на ухо. – Расслабься, малыш. Я рядом. Дыши, Исак, дыши. 

.

Когда боль немного утихла, и Исак был готов продолжать, Эвену хотелось раствориться в нём. Ему хотелось дать Исаку всё, о чём он просил, и даже больше. Поэтому он целовал его, и прикасался к нему, и вкладывал в каждый толчок своё сердце, шепча: «Ты идеальный, Исак. Я так сильно тебя люблю. Ты идеальный». А Исак хватал его за волосы и стонал: «Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя», встречая этим признанием каждое движение Эвена внутри своего тела.

Эвен был убеждён, что ничто не могло быть важнее, чем то, что они сейчас были здесь, на этой двуспальной кровати, растворяясь и дыша друг другом, погружаясь в небытие, теряя рассудок от страсти.

_Я хочу раствориться в тебе._

Когда Исак укусил его за плечо, выкрикивая его имя, Эвен понял, что ему было суждено влюбиться в этого парня, и что он будет любить его до конца жизни. Поэтому он мысленно сфотографировал искажённое удовольствием лицо Исака и поклялся сохранить это воспоминание в сердце, а потом уступил волне истинного блаженства, захлестнувшей его.

.

Когда Юнас подошёл к Эвену в тот момент, когда Исака не было рядом, Эвен с недоумением посмотрел на него.

– Хм, привет, чувак, – сказал Юнас. – Ты ведь знаешь моего соседа-мудака Якоба? Он просто придурок, но недавно рассказал мне кое-что. Он видел, как Исак смотрел на постер с рекламой программы в Беркли и потом сказал Якобу, что это его мечта – поехать туда учиться. Я подумал, что должен тебе сказать.

– Оу. Беркли. В смысле в Калифорнии? Вау. Окей, спасибо, Юнас.

Эвен задумался. Исак был самым умным человеком из всех его знакомых. Он всегда получал отличные оценки, не прикладывая особых усилий, и по-настоящему любил то, чем занимался.

_Почему Исак не подаст заявку, если это его мечта?_

Он долго и напряжённо думал об этом и наконец понял, что единственное, что держит Исака здесь, это он, Эвен.

_Ох блядь._

.

Когда Якоб зашёл к Эвену в лабораторию, ему пришлось приложить максимум усилий, чтобы оставаться спокойным и улыбаться.

– Привет. Я просто хотел извиниться. Я облажался. Я ничего против тебя не имею. Я просто слишком напился, – сказал Якоб.

– В обычной ситуации я бы сказал «всё нормально», но нельзя приставать к людям, которые находятся в отключке, чувак, – сказал Эвен.

– Я знаю. Мне охуенно жаль. Я дерьмово себя чувствую.

– Так и должно быть. Целовать его в таком состоянии – это херово. Но ты вроде нормальный парень, Якоб. Я знаю, что он тебе дорог. Спасибо за наводку по поводу Беркли.

– Не за что. Мне показалось, для него это важно, – сказал Якоб.

Он уже повернулся, чтобы уйти, но Эвен не сдержался.

– Эй, Якоб.

– Что?

– Держись подальше от моего парня, ладно?

.

– Нам стоит поехать учиться за границу, Исак.

.

Когда Эвен узнал, что его не приняли в Университет Сан-Диего, часть его умерла. Но будучи мастером обмана и обладая способностью изображать счастье, когда всё внутри него разваливалось на части, он посмотрел на Исака и улыбнулся.

– Потому что исполнится твоя мечта, малыш. Ты очень скоро будешь сиять и заниматься потрясающими вещами. Я так рад, что ты сможешь посмотреть мир.

  1. **Скучал по мне?**



Всё болело. Мысль о том, что Исак будет так далеко от него, физически терзала Эвена. Но он должен был отпустить его. Эвен никогда бы не простил себе, если бы из-за него Исак отказался от своей мечты. Поэтому он держался.

Чтобы как-то подбодрить себя, он придумал гениальный план – приехать к Исаку по окончании семестра и заставить его немного попутешествовать. Он знал, что сам Исак этого не сделает. Поэтому он сидел рядом, пока тот бронировал свои билеты.

– Нет, смотри, 3 января билеты дешевле. Покупай обратный билет на эту дату, – сказал Эвен.

– 3 января? Эвен, какого хрена? Семестр заканчивается перед Рождеством.

– Да, но ты мог бы отправиться путешествовать. И, кстати, тебе лучше обратно улетать из Нью-Йорка.

– С чего это?

– Ты сможешь посмотреть Нью-Йорк, а потом сесть на прямой рейс до Осло. Это гораздо удобнее, чем лететь с тремя пересадками во время праздников.

Когда Исак пошёл в туалет, Эвен быстро забронировал себе билет на тот же рейс. И хотя он не смог выбрать место рядом с Исаком, он решил, что решит этот вопрос позже.

.

До отъезда Исака оставалось ещё несколько месяцев. Но мысли об этом не покидали Эвена, всё время вертелись в голове, пусть и на заднем плане. Каждый раз, когда Эвен тонул в своём парне, голос в его голове начинал нашёптывать: «Он уезжает. Он уезжает». И от этого было больно. Было больно потому, что Эвен не хотел отпускать его, и потому, что он видел, как сильно Исак хочет остаться.

Исаком овладевали беспокойство и неуверенность, и это разрывало Эвену сердце.

– Что если ты перестанешь меня хотеть, пока я буду там?

_Блин, малыш. Это ТЫ, возможно, перестанешь меня хотеть._

.

Вечер накануне отъезда Исака был ужасным. Эвену хотелось кричать. Но вместо этого он с улыбкой обнимал Исака за талию, пока тот разговаривал с Якобом.

Когда все ушли, Исак не смотрел на него. Он повернулся к Эвену спиной, выливая из банок остатки пива, и рассказывал анекдоты, которые обычно только Эвен считал смешными. Но Эвен не мог смеяться, поэтому просто обнял Исака со спины.

Они целовались у кухонной мойки, пока не поняли, что задыхаются, и у Эвена спазмом сдавило горло.

_Не уезжай. Останься со мной._

.

Когда Исак перевернул их, оказавшись сверху, и одним плавным движением насадился на его член, у Эвена в голове стали взрываться фейерверки, те самые, которые он видел, лишь когда прикасался к Исаку.

Но когда Исак заплакал, сердце Эвена болезненно сжалось в груди.

_Боже, малыш, пожалуйста, не плачь. Я не хочу, чтобы ты видел, как я плачу._

Эвен видел это в его глазах – мольбу «Пожалуйста, попроси меня остаться, пожалуйста, удержи меня, пожалуйста, Эвен, пожалуйста».

_Останься. Пожалуйста, не уезжай._

Но он не произнёс эти слова. И когда Исак заснул, Эвен встал и подошёл к окну, где проплакал несколько часов.

Когда слёз совсем не осталось, Эвен вытер лицо, достал листок бумаги и написал Исаку записку.

.

Эвен позволил себе заплакать в аэропорту. Ну то есть не то чтобы позволил, просто заплакал. Он не мог остановиться и плакал всю дорогу домой.

_Я уже так сильно по тебе скучаю._

.

Первые несколько недель были отличными. Эвен говорил с Исаком каждый день. Он был в восторге. Ему нравилось радостное возбуждение, которое он испытывал, познавая азы виртуального секса по скайпу. Он наслаждался этим, пока в один прекрасный день сосед Исака не застукал их в процессе.

Эвену нравилось слушать, как Исак рассказывает о том, как проходили его дни, о занятиях и профессорах. Эвену это безумно нравилось.

_Я так сильно тебя люблю. Я хочу, чтобы ты любил жизнь так же сильно, как я люблю тебя._

.

Исаку предложили стажировку в лаборатории, и Эвен тоже погрузился в работу, чтобы заработать больше денег. Он корпел над сценарием для конкурса, потому что его победителю полагался большой денежный приз. Также после занятий он подрабатывал в кофейне, и ему нравилось общаться с покупателями. Это отвлекало его от постоянных мыслей об Исаке.

Он скучал по Исаку так сильно, что это причиняло физическую боль. Он старался как можно чаще бывать в квартире Вильде, потому что там всё напоминало об Исаке. Он стоял у окна и прижимал ладонь к стеклу. Он садился на диван и прижимался щекой к подлокотнику. Он постоянно разговаривал с Вильде об Исаке, и она улыбалась.

Он собрал всю одежду, которую Исак оставил у него дома, и, свернувшись калачиком, зарывался в неё носом. Он так сильно скучал по Исаку, что взял ручку и всю ночь писал об этом. Одна бессонная ночь быстро переросла в три, а потом и в пять.

Словно почувствовав что-то, он позвонил маме и попросил её сказать родителям Исака, чтобы они не покупали ему обратный билет, если всё полетит к чёрту.

.

В один из дней Эвен проснулся и почувствовал себя непобедимым. Поэтому он разобрал все компьютеры в кинолаборатории, а потом стал собирать их обратно.

– Блядь, Эвен, что ты делаешь? – спросил его один из коллег, его приятель Фредрик.

– Они будут работать быстрее. Вот увидишь, – ответил он.

Эвену не удалось заставить их работать быстрее. Он даже не закончил их собирать. Он просто ушёл, потому что ему в голову пришла гениальная идея.

Он отправился в ювелирный магазин и выбрал кольцо. Он заплатил за него кредиткой и был так счастлив, что стал обзванивать друзей, чтобы поделиться новостью.

– Вильде, я собираюсь сделать Исаку предложение. У нас будет охуенная свадьба. Ты будешь моим шафером?

– Эвен, какого хрена. Ты в порядке? – спросила она.

Эвен ожидал не такой реакции, поэтому сбросил звонок и позвонил Юнасу, потом Эве, потом Сане. После этого он позвонил отцу Исака и попросил разрешения жениться на его сыне.

.

Эвен и оглянуться не успел, как оказался в больнице, где рядом с ним сидела рыдающая мама.

_Блядь. Блядь. Блядь._

.

– Прости, что нарушил своё обещание, – сказал Эвен, глядя на экран ноутбука, который мама поставила перед ним на кровать.

– Нет, Эвен, пожалуйста. Не говори так.

– Иногда мне хочется исчезнуть. Но потом я вспоминаю, что никогда не смог бы поступить так с тобой.

Это было гадко, и Эвен пожалел, что сказал это, когда увидел, как Исак плачет. Но он мог думать только об этом. Всё болело, и ему хотелось просто раствориться в темноте.

_Мне охуенно жаль, что я так разрушаю тебя._

.

Эвену стало лучше, в чём ему помогла Вильде, ставшая его ангелом-хранителем. Она практически каждый день навещала его и веселила рассказами о глупых выходках Исака. Эвен смотрел на неё и улыбался. Когда она замолчала и посмотрела на него, он взял её за руку.

– Я теперь знаю, почему он так тебя любит, – сказал он.

Вильде обняла его и тихо заплакала.

– Бедняжки, – всхлипывала она.

На следующий день она пошла с ним в магазин, чтобы вернуть кольцо.

.

Эвену становилось всё лучше, и к десятому декабря он словно заново родился. Он чувствовал себя настолько хорошо, что даже уговорил своего парня заняться с ним виртуальным сексом по скайпу посреди библиотеки во время подготовки к экзаменам.

.

Эвен упаковал вещи, едва сдерживая своё нетерпение. Он позвонил Вильде и своей матери и попросил их потянуть время и придумать что-нибудь, если Исак будет спрашивать, где он, пока Эвен будет лететь на другой край света.

Соня немного переживала за него.

– Ты уверен, что можешь лететь?

– Да, не волнуйся. Всё нормально, правда.

.

Когда Эвен добрался до общежития Исака, он растерялся. Он не знал, на каком этаже жил Исак, и не мог подключиться к Wi-Fi в кампусе, чтобы спросить Марин.

_Блядь, какой же ты идиот. Ну и как ты теперь будешь его искать?_

.

– Хм, простите. Я ищу самого красивого мальчика в мире. Он живёт в этом общежитии, но я не знаю, на каком этаже, – обратился он к двум девушкам по-английски, но они посмотрели на него так, словно он сумасшедший.

_Ну да. Довольно слащаво, но что ещё мне остаётся._

.

– БЛЯДЬ, ПОВЕРИТЬ НЕ МОГУ!

Когда он услышал голос Исака, Эвену показалось, что его сердце сейчас лопнет.

_БОЖЕ МОЙ БОЖЕ МОЙ БОЖЕ МОЙ._

Когда Исак бросился к нему без малейших колебаний, Эвен просто не смог удержать равновесие, и они оказались на полу.

– **Скучал по мне, малыш?**

Они целовались, пока могли. Исак никак не переставал плакать, а Эвен буквально оживал от его прикосновений. Он снова чувствовал себя целым.

  1. **Практически женаты**



Исак был живым воплощением его мечты, и снова чувствовать его рядом было настоящим исцелением для Эвена. Поэтому он отдался ему полностью и любил, как луна любит землю.

.

– Когда мы поженимся, то просто откроем совместный счёт.

Эвен не мог поверить, что сказал такое. Но забрать сказанные слова назад было невозможно, поэтому он как ни в чём не бывало пошёл дальше.

.

Исак был его самым любимым человеком в мире, и видеть, как он улыбается, стоя в футболке с логотипом университета Беркли в лучах калифорнийского солнца, было слишком для бедного сердца Эвена.

_Исак. Исак. Исак. Я хочу быть с тобой всегда, каждый день, до конца жизни._

.

Ворчливого Исака Эвен тоже любил. Поэтому он дразнил его и заставлял целоваться в самых смущающих ситуациях. Исак ныл, но всё равно целовал его каждый божий раз.

Нью-Йорк был настоящей мечтой, но его красота меркла в сравнении с Исаком, завёрнутым в две тысячи слоёв одежды, с порозовевшими от холода щеками и очаровательной шапкой на макушке.

.

В Новый год они целовались между двумя кустами и тяжело дышали, пока в небе над Центральным парком взрывались фейерверки.

_Ничто не сравнится с огнём, который сейчас горит в моей груди._

.

Снежная буря, обрушившаяся на Восточное побережье, стала настоящим благословением для Эвена, который обнимал Исака по всему аэропорту. Они вытворяли странные вещи, и зашли в каждый туалет, и сидели на своих чемоданах и безостановочно целовались.

.

– Что? **Мы практически женаты**.

Эвен видел, как вспыхнуло лицо Исака.

_Ох. Я люблю тебя._

.

Когда Исак снова переехал к Вильде, Эвен расстроился. Но ничего не сказал.

.

Приближалась Пасха, и Эвен уговорил Исака позвонить родителям, так что их в результате пригласили на ланч. Эвен ужасно нервничал, потому что помнил, что во время эпизода звонил отцу Исака.

Когда он вышел из кухни, он услышал, как отец Исака пытался вразумить его.

_Я умру, но не допущу, что вы снова причинили боль своему сыну._

.

Когда Исак переехал к нему, Эвен почувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на земле. Исак идеально вписался в его маленькую квартиру и наполнил жизнью и радостью каждый её уголок.

.

– Ты собираешься сделать мне предложение? – спросил Исак.

_Блядь. Так и знал, что мне это ещё аукнется._

.

– Мне нравится идея называть тебя моим мужем, – сказал Эвен.

Он обожал смотреть, как Исак краснеет, и этот раз не стал исключением.

– Обещаю, что не сделаю тебе предложение, пока тебе не исполнится 26, – выдохнул Эвен ему в плечо, когда они лежали в кровати.

У Эвена не слишком хорошо получалось сдерживать свои обещания, но он поклялся, что на этот раз он сделает это.

.

Во время выпускного Эвен с интересом разглядывал книгу, подаренную Исаком, а потом наклонился и поцеловал его.

– Спасибо, малыш. Я в восторге, – сказал он. И это было правдой.

– Посмотри на 21 страницу, – бросил Исак, прежде чем отойти к Юнасу.

.

Эвен прочитал каждое слово раз, другой, а потом просто сбился со счёта. В его груди пылал огонь, а в глазах сверкали звёзды.

«Ты меня спас».

_Нет, это ТЫ спас меня._

«Ты – лучшее, что случилось со мной в этой жизни».

_Да нет же, малыш, это ТЫ._

«Я люблю тебя и так тобой горжусь».

_Боже. Исак. Блин. Я не могу._

Его сердце было настолько переполнено любовью, надеждами и мечтами, что Эвен позволил себе заплакать.

Когда Исак поймал его взгляд с другого конца комнаты, Эвен улыбнулся, не скрывая слёз, и заметил, как его мальчик покраснел и задержал дыхание.

И тогда Эвен пересёк комнату, сжимая в руках записку, и со всей страстью поцеловал его на глазах всех их знакомых.

Это был поцелуй, будто обещавший – _«Я буду любить тебя до последнего мгновения этой жизни»._

**∞ - Бесконечность**

Когда Эвену исполнилось 23, Исак оставил пару засосов у него на ключицах и спросил, почему они никогда не ссорятся.

– Эксперты говорят, что это признак нездоровых отношений, – сказал Исак.

– Ну тогда пошли нахуй здоровые отношения, – ответил Эвен, снова напяливая Исаку на голову бумажный колпачок с надписью «С днём рождения!». Это была единственная одежда на Исаке в тот момент.

.

Когда Исаку исполнилось 22, он перешёл на постоянную работу в Норвежский центр исследования стволовых клеток, а Эвен закончил Норвежскую школу кинематографии. Он получил работу помощника помощника личного помощника режиссёра. Это не был какой-то масштабный проект, скорее наоборот – небольшой, но интересный фильм, съёмки которого должны были проходить в Хорватии.

Исак улыбнулся, переплёл их пальцы и прошептал ему в губы:

– Я охуенно тобой горжусь.

.

Прощание было таким же грустным, но по крайней мере это была не Америка. Перелёты в Загреб не были слишком дорогими, особенно если бронировать билеты заранее. И Исак собирался приехать на длинные выходные, и они планировали отправиться на съёмочную площадку «Игры престолов».

И всё равно было больно. И когда Эвен в течение трёх дней не получил никаких известий от Исака, он запаниковал. Вильде наконец раскололась и призналась, что Исак заболел.

– Что?

.

Эвен оказался на следующем же рейсе, уговорив ещё одного помощника прикрыть его, в качестве благодарности отдав своё лимитированное издание «Касабланки».

.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – голос Исака звучал слабо, а сам он выглядел просто ужасно.

– Исак, какого хрена. Ты в грёбаной больнице! – У Эвена вспотели ладони, и он не мог отвести от Исака глаза.

– Да ничего страшного. Я просто подхватил какой-то вирус. Серьёзно, почему ты здесь?

Эвен сел на кровать и зарылся пальцами во влажные от пота волосы Исака.

– Малыш, что за хрень. Врач мне сказал, что ты потерял сознание. Почему ты мне не позвонил?

– Потому что это ерунда. Боже, не надо всё драматизировать. К тому же тебе на этой неделе нужно было снимать ту важную сцену.

– Да к чёрту съёмки, Исак. Мне насрать на съёмки, – голос Эвена звучал выше, чем обычно, так что Исак наконец поднял на него глаза.

– Эвен, ну серьёзно. Я в порядке. Тебе не нужно было прилетать, и если ты…

Исак замолчал, когда Эвен улёгся рядом и забрался под одеяло.

– Что ты делаешь? Эта херня заразная. Ты из-за меня заболеешь, – жалобно протянул Исак.

– Мне насрать. Ты же знаешь, что у меня сильный иммунитет.

Они лежали в обнимку на больничной койке, пока у Исака не спала температура. Он свернулся калачиком у бока Эвена, обнимая его за пояс и зарывшись лицом в шею. Эвен чувствовал каждое прикосновение.

– Прости меня, – прошептал Исак. – Я не хотел тебя беспокоить.

– Это нелепо, Исак. Всё не так устроено. Когда тебе больно, ты снимаешь трубку и звонишь мне, чтобы мы разделили эту боль пополам, ясно?

– Фу, так слащаво, но да, ладно, – выдохнул Исак ему в шею.

Они помолчали.

– Слушай, Эвен, это была ссора? Мы только что поссорились?

– Заткнись.

.

Исак сделал это снова. Эвен как-то позвонил ему, и он не ответил на звонок. Пару часов спустя он перезвонил и сказал, что всё в порядке, и он просто не проверил уведомления на телефоне. Эвен бы поверил ему, если бы не услышал дрожь в голосе Исака.

– Исак, что случилось? – спросил он.

– Ничего.

– Исак, вот не надо сейчас этого «ничего». Почему у тебя такой уставший голос?

– Просто так, ясно? Блядь, Эвен! Знаешь, иногда люди просто устают, – Исак повесил трубку, а Эвен так и стоял, уставившись на своё отражение в зеркале в ванной.

Исак никогда раньше не бросал трубку, разговаривая с ним. Через пять минут Эвен получил сообщение: «Прости. Просто очень много работы».

.

Когда Вильде сказала Эвену, что мама Исака плохо себя чувствует и что даже после госпитализации ей не стало лучше, у него кровь застыла в жилах. _Блядь._

Он позвонил Исаку. И когда тот не ответил на звонок, Эвен написал, что возвращается домой, неважно хочет этого Исак или нет.

.

Когда Эвен добрался до работы Исака, он ожидал, что тот разозлится или устроит сцену. Но Исак просто бросился в его объятья и проплакал двадцать минут.

.

– Малыш, почему ты мне не позвонил? Почему ты не позволяешь мне быть рядом? – спросил Эвен.

– Ты же занят. Я просто не хотел… – Исак не смотрел ему в глаза.

– Исак, пожалуйста. Я же говорил тебе, что это неважно. Я примчусь к тебе в любой момент. Я…

– Может быть, я не хочу этого, Эвен.

– Что? Но почему?

– Блядь, Эвен. Разве тебе недостаточно боли? Тебе мало того, что каждый день твоей жизни – это борьба? Почему ты хочешь взвалить на себя ещё и мою боль? – слова Исака хлестали его словно пощёчины.

– Какого хрена, Исак? Всё не так устроено. Я тебе уже говорил. Ты не можешь делить со мной только счастливые моменты, а со всем дерьмом справляться самостоятельно. Я, блядь, не ребёнок. Да, у меня биполярка, но мне не нужно, чтобы ты защищал меня от правды. У меня уже давно не было грёбаных эпизодов!

Эвен ушёл от Исака впервые за время их отношений, и ему было очень больно.

Несколько часов спустя он встретил его в больнице, и они бросились в объятия друг друга как влюблённые идиоты.

– Прости. Прости. Я больше так не буду. Обещаю. Прости, – бормотал Исак, уткнувшись ему в плечо.

– Всё нормально. И ты меня прости.

Они молча обнимались, пока Исак не заговорил снова.

– Видимо, теперь мы ссоримся.

– Видимо, да. Зато теперь у нас здоровые отношения, – широко улыбаясь, спросил Эвен.

– Я так тебя люблю, – Исак засмеялся ему в губы.

.

Когда проект закончился, и Эвен окончательно вернулся домой, Исаку было 23, и он буквально расцвёл. Он был таким красивым, что Эвен не мог не давать волю рукам. И он не сдерживал себя. Исак чувствовал себя всё более комфортно в собственном теле, он окончательно принял себя и начал представлять Эвена как своего партнёра на офисных вечеринках. Эвен был готов взорваться от счастья.

_ПАРТНЁР. ПАРТНЁР._

Исак немного перепил на рождественской вечеринке и со всей страстью поцеловал Эвена на глазах своих коллег.

– Исак, что ты делаешь? – тихо спросил Эвен.

– Целую тебя.

– Но мы у тебя на работе.

– Ну да. Пойдём потрахаемся в моём кабинете, – сказал Исак.

Секс в офисе стал одним из самых горячих воспоминаний за последние несколько месяцев.

– Нам стоит делать это почаще, – прошептал он Исаку в губы, стоя у него между ног.

– Трахни меня ещё раз.

– Исак…

– Прекрати болтать.

.

Когда Исаку исполнилось 24, он получил повышение и начал зарабатывать гораздо больше Эвена. И хотя в этом не было ничего особенного, Эвен чувствовал себя виноватым. Поэтому он согласился на работу в проекте, которым не особо хотел заниматься.

– Эвен, ты же говорил, что ненавидишь работать в этом шоу.

– Ну да. Но я передумал, малыш.

– Но это в Германии! – жалобно протянул Исак.

– Я буду приезжать домой каждые две недели.

.

Исак становился всё более беспокойным и раздражённым. И когда они приехали в аэропорт, он наконец взорвался.

– Это из-за того, что меня повысили? Ты поэтому согласился на эту грёбаную работу? – с жаром воскликнул он.

– Исак, нет!

– Блядь, не ври мне, Эвен!

– Блин… Ты хоть представляешь, какой это отстой понимать, что я для тебя обуза, Исак? Ты такой потрясающий, занимаешься настоящим делом, а я преследую какие-то призрачные мечты и вообще не понимаю, что делать со своей грёбаной жизнью. Я просто хочу вносить свой вклад, ясно? – сказал Эвен.

Исак молча смотрел на него со слезами на глазах.

– Обуза? Да пошёл ты, Эвен! – крикнул он и, бросив сумки Эвена на пол, развернулся и направился к выходу из аэропорта.

Эвен сел в самолёт с грузом вины, сковавшей его грудь.

Они не разговаривали семь недель за исключением редких пьяных смс _«малыш, прости, пжлста вернись не оставляйменя пожлста_ » от Исака, на которые Эвен каждый раз отвечал «я тебя люблю».

Эвен не мог больше справляться с этим грузом и однажды расплакался прямо на площадке, где они снимали очередную сцену в шесть утра.

– Насхайм, всё нормально? – спросил его кто-то из съёмочной группы.

– Нет. Не в порядке. Я охуенно по нему скучаю, – ответил он.

.

Эвен уволился в районе Рождества. И когда он вернулся домой, Исак так сильно укусил его за нижнюю губу, что она едва не начала кровоточить.

– Не смей больше оставлять меня!

– Никогда, – сказал Эвен, стирая слёзы с лица Исака.

.

Когда Исаку исполнилось 25, они отправились в Италию и часами целовались на пляже. Когда Исак потянулся к его плавкам, Эвен вытаращил глаза.

– Исак, что ты делаешь?

– Собираюсь ублажить моего мужчину? – ответил Исак, усмехнувшись.

– Но мы же не одни, Исак. Перестань.

– Малыш, но мы ведь на нудистском пляже.

.

– Боже мой. Что случилось с тем робким мальчиком, который так легко смущался и краснел? – простонал Эвен.

– Он исчез.

.

Но на самом деле тот мальчик никуда не исчез. И когда они оказались в отеле, и Эвен провёл кончиком языка по его анусу, Исак покраснел и заёрзал точно так же, как и на первом курсе.

.

– Эвен, тебе нужно подать заявку на участие в фестивале, – сказал Исак, стоя посреди гостиной.

– Нет. Я не хочу.

– Эвен! Но ты всегда об этом мечтал, что ты такое говоришь?

– Блин. Я не знаю. Ты считаешь, что грёбаный биполярный чудак двадцати восьми лет отроду, у которого было всего четыре работы, может отобраться на фестиваль подобного уровня? – честно ответил Эвен и увидел, как Исак расстроился.

.

Когда Исак попросил его зайти к нему в офис после работы, Эвен не ожидал увидеть включённый проектор с презентацией.

– Какого хрена, Исак?

– Тихо, садись. Вильде помогла мне это сделать.

Презентация называлась «Биполярное расстройство – это не конец света, или люди, которые добились успеха несмотря на болезнь».

– Какое длинное название, – Эвен широко улыбнулся.

– Заткнись.

Исак всё говорил и говорил о том, что наличие психического заболевания не должно ограничивать потенциал и влиять на перспективы, а потом стал приводить имена знаменитых людей, которые, как считается, были биполярны.

– Ты знал, что у Кэтрин Зэта-Джонс тоже биполярка? – спросил Исак.

– Нет, но она горячая штучка.

– Да пошёл ты, – огрызнулся Исак. Эвен засмеялся.

Исак продолжил свой рассказ и упомянул Винсента Ван Гога и Вирджинию Вульф, которые, по мнению исследователей, также страдали биполярным расстройством.

– Исак, Ван Гог застрелился, а Вирджиния Вульф утопилась. К тому же ты вообще знаешь, кто она такая? – поинтересовался Эвен.

Исак вспотел от волнения.

– Блядь, эта презентация – грёбаный провал, – сказал он. Но потом у него загорелись глаза, когда он вспомнил о чём-то.

– О! Кэрри Фишер! Она не покончила с собой. И она, между прочим, играла грёбаную принцессу Лею! – воскликнул Исак, и Эвен подошёл к нему и обнял за талию.

– Кэрри Фишер призналась, что стала принимать лекарства лишь после того, как дочь назвала её мамочкой, – выдохнул он Исаку в губы.

– Так вот что нужно сделать? Хочешь, чтобы я назвал тебя папочкой? – поддразнил его Исак, улыбнувшись.

Эвен чуть не подавился воздухом, и Исак с наслаждением смотрел на выражение его лица.

.

– Ну и наконец я просто убью тебя нахуй, если ты не подашь заявку, – Исак предъявил сво й решающий аргумент.

Эвен подал заявку, и его фильм прошёл отбор.

.

Неумолимо приближался двадцать шестой день рождения Исака, и Эвен становился всё более беспокойным.

_Что же делать? Что же делать?_

Он начал высматривать в поведении Исака хоть что-то, что подсказало бы ему, что Исак помнит об их разговоре, состоявшемся 6 лет назад. Но если Исак и помнил, он никак этого не показывал.

Эвен по-прежнему хранил записку, которую Исак дал ему на выпускном. Он часами пялился на неё. _Блин._

.

Он говорил об этом с Вильде, и она сказала, что обещания, которые люди дают друг другу в юности во время учёбы, ничего особо не значат. Потом она потрепала его по плечу и сказала, что браку придают слишком большое значение.

_Да, но именно в браке семья становится официальной, и тебя пускают в больницу, и я смогу называть его своим мужем._

.

Наступило 21 июня, и они лежали в кровати после часа стонов и дразнящих прикосновений.

– Укуси меня, – сказал Исак.

– Какого хрена? Не буду я тебя кусать.

– Укуси меня, Эвен. У меня день рождения. Если я прошу меня укусить, значит ты должен это сделать.

И Эвен укусил его за шею, пока Исак выкрикивал его имя, достигая пика.

.

Эвен посмотрел на часы, **_21:15._** Блин.

– Исак, – сказал он.

– Хм?

– Ты думаешь, мы всегда будем вместе? – спросил он.

– Да.

– Насколько ты в этом уверен?

– Эвен, – сказал Исак, устраиваясь у него на груди и глядя в глаза. – Думаю, что несмотря на то, что происходит или не происходит в нашей жизни, мы всегда найдём дорогу друг к другу.

– В каком смысле?

– Ну знаешь, во всех параллельных вселенных мы с тобой по-прежнему вместе. Неважно, как мы встречаемся. В результате мы всё равно вместе. В каждой вселенной были, есть и будут Исак и Эвен, лежащие вот так в кровати, как мы сейчас.

Эвен молча смотрел на него какое-то мгновение, а потом снова поцеловал.

– Люди не понимают того, что есть между нами, – сказал Эвен. – Все говорят, что странно до сих быть настолько влюблёнными друг в друга.

– Да пошли они.

.

**_21:20_ **

– С 26-м днём рождения, малыш.

– Но ещё не 21:21, Эвен.

.

**_21:21_ **

– Исак, давай поже…

– ДА.

– Но я не успел закончить.

– Мне плевать.

– Исак, но тебе даже не нравится мысль о браке.

– Мне. Плевать.

– Ладно.

\--

Дело в том, что люди не понимали их связи, потому что это вообще не поддавалось пониманию. Не было ни логического, ни научного объяснения тому, как тесно переплетались их жизни, как несмотря на массу отличий они идеально дополняли друг друга.

Эвен так часто проклинал небеса за то, что родился с химическим дисбалансом в мозге. Но в тот момент, когда он встретил Исака, он понял… Он понял, что он самый везучий человек на свете, потому что никому больше не суждено испытать такую любовь, как у них.

Исак был ярким светом на горизонте, якорем посреди водоворота. Он вытягивал Эвена из темноты каждый раз, когда это было необходимо. И Эвен не мог придумать лучшей причины, чтобы продолжать жить.

Ему удалось несколько лет прожить без эпизодов. Но он знал, что рано или поздно это случится. Он знал, что иногда им будет сложно и что в какой-то момент обязательно сделает Исаку больно. Но после многих лет, проведённых с этим парнем – или уже мужчиной? – он понял, что любовь вмещает в себя и красоту, и боль. Как ты сможешь насладиться полётом, если не знаешь, каково это – падать. Что хорошего в том, чтобы не чувствовать боли, если это означало, что ты не сможешь испытать чистейшую в своих проявлениях любовь?

Так что Эвен продолжал обнимать Исака, таял от его прикосновений и благодарил небеса.

_Они напишут о нас, Исак. Они напишут о нашей любви. Но знаешь что, любимый? Никому больше не суждено испытать что-то похожее._


End file.
